Me laisse pas
by Yuy
Summary: Séquelle de "Réchauffement climatique". Heero et Duo sont de retour au Japon, leur pays d'affectation. Duo doit se livrer et Quatre céder...
1. Me laisse pas 1

**Me laisse pas**

**-Chapitre I-**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

**Bêta de lumière :** Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Jack Russel et Hitomi Itô.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages**_ : Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufeï Chang, Hitomi Itô, allusion à Jack Russel (responsable d'équipe) et à Quatre Raberba Winner.

_**Résumé**_ : Heero et Duo sont de retour au Japon, leur pays d'affectation. Duo doit se livrer et Quatre céder...

_**Note **_: J'ouvre enfin cette suite. Autant vous prévenir d'entrée, je ne vous épargne aucun cliché, je le crains. Mais dès l'instant où j'ai envoyé le premier chapitre à Lysanea, je me suis promis d'aller jusqu'au bout, et ce, malgré mes obstacles émotionnels.

Merci à toi Ly-chan. Et je n'ai pas peur de me répéter. Merci, pour le temps et le soin particulier que tu as consacré à mes chapitres.

J'étais et le suis encore, aussi « terrifiée » qu'honorée de t'avoir soumis mon travail.

Le fait que cela soit passé par toi m'a permis de capter certaines ondes. Ton aide est donc multiple.

Je n'escomptais pas faire de suite, mais vos mails et reviews m'ont permis de prendre confiance et d'imaginer une séquelle qui tiendra normalement sur quatre ou cinq chapitres.

•

_**Je les ai rédigés avant « Timber » et « TimberLand » ; le style est très différent…**_

•

Pour les reviews aux quelles je n'ai pu répondre sur « Réchauffement climatique », je vous remercie du fond du cœur.

•

**Lime**

•

A Ly-chan et à tous les lecteurs.

•

Bon moment à toutes et à tous !

* * *

•

Heero et Duo ne sont restés à la base Preventer russe que le temps minimum nécessaire afin que ce dernier reçoive un soin complet et ce, même si les premiers gestes d'Heero ont évité de sérieuses complications.

Le temps ensuite de se restaurer, les voici quelques heures plus tard sur la terre ferme du Japon.

Jugeant Duo bien trop affaibli par leur « paisible excursion », Heero le raccompagne d'abord chez lui avant de se rendre à leur base afin d'y faire son rapport ; celui de Duo, sensiblement le même, pouvant attendre.

Pendant le trajet de l'aéroport militaire à chez lui, Duo n'a protesté que pour la forme ; il est autant fatigué physiquement que moralement. Il finit donc de convaincre Heero de sa parfaite capacité à tenir le coup en s'endormant sur son épaule.

Attendri, Heero sourit discrètement.

Ils sont quatre à occuper l'habitacle du véhicule banalisé, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de veiller à ce qu'il ne tombe pas, suite à un éventuel freinage trop brutal, et qu'il reste bien en place contre lui jusqu'à leur résidence.

Heero et Duo, comme beaucoup d'autres, excepté Trowa, ont emménagé dans l'appartement de fonction qui leur a été attribué.

C'est d'une part plus pratique pour eux ; ils sont à dix minutes à pieds de leur base et à quinze de l'aéroport militaire.

D'autre part, enfin pour Duo surtout, ils se retrouvent voisins : à trois tapis « Welcome » près et au même étage.

Une chance en soi quand on sait que les places ici sont chères, tant le site est idyllique pour de simples militaires et fonctionnaires de l'armée, et que Duo est entré chez les Preventers six mois après Heero.

En même temps, tout comme son affectation immédiate à travailler en binôme avec Heero, c'est Wufeï qui s'est chargé de le loger.

Les immeubles, tous réservés aux employés, sont neufs et pas très haut, quatre étages, ni collés les uns aux autres.

Le quartier est calme et a été construit autour d'un parc d'une taille respectable.

La grande fontaine en son centre et l'abondante verdure apportent la quiétude dont les soldats ont besoin entre deux missions.

C'est là qu'ils se ressourcent le plus souvent ; rien ici ne rappelle ce qu'ils sont ni ce qu'ils font de leur vie professionnelle, voire même personnelle.

•

Arrivée à sa première destination, Heero grimpe au deuxième étage de leur immeuble commun, Duo dans ses bras, jusque dans ses appartements et ce, sans effort.

Tant qu'Heero se tient près de lui, tout va bien, mais dès qu'il s'éloigne de son lit, où il vient de l'installer confortablement après lui avoir ôté ses jean et tee-shirt, Duo sort de sa somnolence.

- Où tu vas ? chuchote-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Heero se rapproche et s'assoit sur le rebord du lit.

- Je dois faire mon rapport, répond-il en lui replaçant une petite mèche derrière son oreille, lui caressant la joue au passage.

Duo, qui a fermé les yeux sous la caresse, les rouvre et remonte sa main jusqu'à celle d'Heero, toujours tendrement posée sur son visage.

- Où tu vas, après ? précise-t-il.

Heero se retient de soupirer - décidément ce sentiment d'abandon lui déplaît - et rapproche doucement son visage du sien pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur le nez, avant de lui souffler :

- Après, je viens voir si tu fais concurrence aux ours polaires lorsqu'ils hibernent.

Duo sourit faiblement, fatigué, mais sourit tout de même, sincèrement amusé par sa réponse et évidemment rassuré.

- Alors là, tu t'es trompé de gars ! Je donne pas dans la banquise, moi. Quoique les icebergs sont beaux, grands, forts, impressionnants... le taquine-t-il.

Heero sourit en coin, puis se redresse pour partir.

- Attends ! le rappelle Duo.

- Hn ?

- Tu peux me laisser ton tee-shirt, s'il te plaît ? demande-t-il, souriant.

Un sourire qu'Heero lui rend, encore une fois et c'est loin d'être la dernière, puis ôte son précieux vêtement avant de le lui donner.

Immédiatement après l'avoir remercié, Duo respire son tout nouveau doudou, le _premier_ de sa vie, le _seul_ _et_ _unique, _en enfouissant son visage dans la petite boule blanche.

- J'ose espérer que tu me préfères à ce...

Duo rit doucement à le voir chercher un qualificatif à sa nouvelle taie d'oreiller.

- C'est toi, mon doudou préféré. Doux, moelleux... se moque-t-il gentiment.

- Moelleux ?

Duo sourit, il a fait mouche, alors qu'Heero se penche de nouveau vers lui, kidnappe son remplaçant provisoire et l'embrasse un long moment.

Ils se détachent ensuite, le souffle court, le tee-shirt passablement abandonné par son nouveau maître.

Heero se relève enfin, « danger » oblige, après lui avoir donné un rapide et chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

Duo ne cherche pas à le retenir et reprend son doudou à toute vitesse, ce qui fait largement sourire son amant.

Le voir ainsi, respirant son odeur comme si l'oxygène était impur et impropre à la consommation s'il n'était pas chargé de son odeur, donne envie à Heero de s'enivrer de sa fragrance à _lui_ jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Alors il se détourne de cette tentation, se promettant d'y céder plus tard.

D'une, il est attendu et de deux, Duo doit absolument dormir.

Sur un dernier regard, l'un redevenu brumeux et l'autre amoureux, Heero quitte son appartement pour rejoindre le sien afin d'y prendre une bonne douche froide.

Fin prêt et correctement habillé, il se rend à la base ; à pieds.

Il a envie et besoin de marcher.

•

_**Une heure plus tard...**_

•

Heero ressort du bureau, un peu fatigué, lui aussi, mais surtout soulagé.

Lors de ses débriefings, Heero n'omet jamais aucun détail. Cette fois encore, son responsable de missions, Jack Russel, apprend qu'il a exécuté l'un de leurs ennemis de façon irrégulière ; il en prend note sans trop s'en soucier outre mesure.

Pour lui, comme pour les soldats de la base, Heero est l'un de leurs meilleurs éléments, avec Duo et Trowa. Alors de là à lui reprocher d'avoir blessé un renégat d'une balle dans le genou, qui plus est, celui qui a agressé Duo, un de ses meilleurs agents, et ensuite, de l'avoir achevé d'une balle dans la tête... Non, il ne va pas en faire une montagne et encore moins monter un dossier.

C'est donc libre qu'Heero marche d'un pas tranquille dans les couloirs du bâtiment, en direction de la sortie.

Alors qu'il s'engage dans l'escalier, une jeune femme officier l'interpelle :

- Bonjour, Heero ! Tu reviens de mission ?

Souriante, affable, comme à son habitude, elle a toujours eu un faible pour lui ; un gros faible.

Malgré son éducation et sa discrétion, la teinte rose que prend son visage lorsqu'elle lui adresse la parole, qui vire au rouge lorsqu'il pose son regard sur elle et lui répond, n'a échappé à personne, Heero et Duo compris.

Heero s'arrête et lui fait face, les mains dans les poches.

- Bonjour, Hitomi.

Il n'en dira pas plus, déjà qu'il a fait l'effort de s'arrêter et de la considérer en dehors du travail.

De plus, cela lui paraît si logique qu'il rentre de mission ou qu'il est sur le point d'en remplir une autre, qu'il ne voit pas l'intérêt d'ouvrir la bouche pour affirmer une telle évidence !

Seulement, elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire d'autre, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle, il faut qu'elle l'aborde.

Heero n'est pas mauvais avec elle, il la trouve gentille, mais il reste assez froid et distant ; c'est son « éducation » à lui.

Et puis, il ne veut pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Les joues rouges, puisqu'il la regarde toujours et qu'il l'a salué, Hitomi lui sourit à outrance et fait un pas supplémentaire dans sa direction.

Elle ne manque pas de courage.

- Duo n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non.

- Ah ! Euh... Il n'est pas blessé, au moins ?

C'est quasiment toujours en parlant de Duo qu'Hitomi arrive à discuter avec lui ; il a l'habitude.

- Si.

Elle s'estime déjà heureuse d'échapper à ses « hn » légendaires, alors elle prend son vocabulaire restreint comme un signe évident qu'avec elle, il fait des efforts et que donc, forcément, il l'aime un peu.

- Ce n'est pas grave, au moins ?

- Ça aurait pu.

- Très bien, très bien, sourit-elle.

Heero se détourne pour repartir, mais elle le retient.

- Heero !

- Hn.

Il en fallait au moins un.

- Je me disais que peut-être... ça fait un an que tu es avec nous, enfin parmi nous et... ça te dirait un p'tit dîner avec moi ? finit-elle précipitamment.

Heero, qui s'est retourné lorsqu'elle l'a interpellé, n'a aucune réaction et lui décoche un « non » semblant venir tout droit de l'antarctique.

Hitomi hoche la tête, sourit nerveusement et recule de plusieurs pas.

- Ok ! D'accord, pas de soucis ! C'était juste comme ça, hein !

Heero l'a regarde s'éloigner, mais ne fait rien pour la retenir ou amoindrir la brutalité de son refus. Cela ne ferait que l'encourager à revenir vers lui et ça, il ne le veut pas.

- Bon bah salut ! A plus, Heero !

Elle lui fait un signe timide de la main, puis s'enfuit.

Il ne répond rien puisque de toute façon, elle a disparu aussi vite qu'elle n'est apparue derrière lui.

Il ne faut pas longtemps à Heero avant de passer à autre chose. Cela fait plusieurs fois qu'elle l'accoste pour des broutilles, il fallait bien qu'elle se lance un jour…

… c'est chose faite.

Heero reprend sa marche et tombe sur Wufeï.

_*C'est journée porte ouverte aujourd'hui ?* _ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser.

- Yuy.

- Wufeï.

- Comment va-t-il ?

C'est l'équipe de Wufeï qui a reçu le message provenant de la base russe indiquant un transfert d'urgence avec un blessé. Il a rapidement pris connaissance de leur mission et de son déroulement.

- Je l'ai déposé chez lui. Sa blessure ne pose plus aucun problème.

- Bien.

Vu qu'il ne bouge pas, Heero se doute qu'il n'en a pas fini avec lui.

Wufeï et Heero entretiennent d'excellents rapports. Même s'il leur arrive encore de rester chacun sur leurs positions, ils parviennent toujours à s'entendre sur les points cruciaux.

Heero, Trowa et Duo n'ont pas vraiment de grades ; ils sont considérés comme des indépendants rattachés à l'organisation Preventer.

Au contraire, Wufeï est totalement intégré : il dirige plusieurs équipes et a libre-accès au QG.

Seulement, cela n'a rien d'officiel ; pas encore.

Et si la promotion tarde un peu, c'est uniquement en raison de son âge. D'ici moins d'un an, il sera officiellement nommé « Responsable d'équipes et Conseiller en stratégie militaire » ; pour finir, Général, à n'en point douter.

- Ecoute Yuy, reprend Wufeï. Nous avons prouvé que nous n'étions pas des machines. Il est temps pour vous de prendre des vacances, et de revenir ensuite complètement opérationnels.

Il est sceptique. Heero n'aime pas les vacances et Duo n'aime pas être loin d'Heero. Ça, Wufeï le sait ; et depuis un moment.

- Je viens de prendre trois semaines.

- Yuy... chène ma ? !(1)

Heero sourit en coin, certain de son coup d'éclat.

- Eh bien, moi qui avais préparé toute une plaidoirie, s'amuse Wufeï. Maxwell est passé par là, lui sourit-il en coin à son tour.

Et les sourires de Wufeï, même légers, sont assez rares pour être gravés dans les mémoires. Ils expriment tout ce qu'il ne prononcera jamais ; par fierté, certes, mais par pudeur aussi.

Heero n'est pas le seul à s'être lié d'amitié avec les autres ex-pilotes de Gundams ; Wufeï à sa part d'amour fraternel et d'échanges véritables. Même s'ils sont occasionnels et modérés, tout en retenus.

Si, à leur première rencontre, Duo, Trowa et Quatre ont pu les comparer ou les associer, ils se sont rapidement aperçus combien leurs univers étaient différents : Heero a toujours été posé, réfléchi, voire distant envers sa propre existence, sans parler des autres. Il a rarement fait preuve d'impulsivité et n'a jamais été à l'écoute que de sa conscience, fuyant les complications dues au sentimentalisme.

Wufeï a toujours été émotionnellement impliqué ; il a mis du temps à quitter sa colère et sa rancœur liées à son histoire passée.

Mais il est un être foncièrement bon, bienveillant et attentif.

Il n'a jamais été et ne sera sans doute jamais démonstratif, ou alors très peu. Il sera toujours avare de mots réconfortants, inutiles selon lui, mais chacun peut compter sur sa présence ou son soutien en cas de besoin.

Aujourd'hui, tout s'est presque apaisé en lui : son enfance, son « adolescence »… aussi étrange fut-elle, voire tout aussi inexistante que pour ses compagnons de route.

Sa vie affective reste un mystère, si ce n'est que Sally est amoureuse de lui depuis leur première rencontre.

Duo a bien tenté de le faire parler, mais Wufeï n'a même pas eu la décence de lui adresser un « hn. » réglementaire.

Depuis leur dernière altercation à l'époque de la menace « Mariemeia », Heero et lui ne sont plus jamais affrontés ; sérieusement, du moins.

Ils jouent parfois à se provoquer, même s'il n'y a qu'eux pour le savoir, mais ne se disputent finalement jamais.

Une certaine harmonie de vie s'est installée entre eux et à la base.

Aussi, Wufeï s'incline devant Heero : il vient de remporter la première manche ; la suivante étant de taille : Duo.

Mais Wufeï n'est qu'à moitié rassuré, alors il va creuser un peu plus profondément, jusqu'à ce que son sens de l'amitié soit satisfait.

- Il est vraiment fatigué. Il faut qu'il fasse une pause, lui répond Heero.

- Lui, oui. Mais que toi, tu t'arrêtes alors que tu n'en as physiologiquement pas le besoin, c'est cela qui m'étonne.

- J'ai accumulé pas mal de missions, moi aussi. N'oublie pas qu'on fait équipe deux fois sur trois.

- Je n'oublie rien.

Ils échangent un drôle de regard, puis Wufeï reprend son interrogatoire, auquel Heero veut bien se prêter ; pour l'instant :

- Russel a accepté le congé de deux de ses meilleurs éléments, comme ça, sans rien dire ?

- Hn.

- Tu peux jouer avec moi, Yuy. Mais Maxwell risque de mal le prendre, si tu lui mens.

Heero le jauge un instant, mais ne répond rien.

- Fais comme tu veux, mais ne lui cache pas les termes du contrat de vacances, insiste Wufeï.

- Il n'y a pas eu d'alerte de ce type depuis plus de deux mois.

- Jouer sur les mots avec lui, c'est jouer avec le feu.

- Depuis quand tu t'immisces dans la vie privée des autres en dehors des missions ?

Wufeï ne relève pas le terme « privée » utilisé par Heero, parce que cela serait le prendre pour un _parfait_ imbécile.

Parfait, il l'est.

Imbécile, il ne l'est pas.

Or, Heero ne fait aucun faux pas.

La raison pour laquelle il a utilisé ce terme est claire. Il sait que Wufei à compris ce qui se passe entre Duo et lui ; de ce fait, il vaut mieux jouer cartes sur table.

- Depuis que j'ai vu Maxwell dans un état lamentable dans mon bureau, il y a deux mois, lui rétorque calmement Wufeï, soutenant son regard sans ciller.

Heero ne dit mot, mais assume le reproche.

- J'espère qu'il t'en a parlé, ou si ce n'est pas encore fait, qu'il le fera bientôt.

Heero ravale sa colère ; Duo est bien trop important pour risquer de passer à côté d'une information essentielle à cause d'une fierté mal placée.

- Explique-toi.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Je tiens simplement à t'avertir.

- M'avertir de quoi, Chang ? s'énerve doucement Heero.

- Je ne veux pas trahir ma promesse. Je peux juste te dire que ça été vraiment dur pour lui, il a eu un passage à vide. Je ne pensais pas le voir dans cet état un jour.

- Je suppose que j'étais l'objet de son malaise ?

- Oui.

- Il voulait partir, changer de coéquipier ?

Heero n'est pas en colère contre Duo mais contre lui-même. Wufeï l'entend bien de cette façon et se décide à l'aider, un peu.

- Non. Il te veut toi, uniquement toi.

Heero fronce les sourcils et réfléchit un instant ; un temps que Wufeï lui accorde.

Puis Heero reprend, plus calme.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me mets en garde. Les choses ont changé. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce qui s'est passé, il y a deux mois, nous menace à ce point aujourd'hui ?

- Il a développé une sorte de phobie ou de blocage. Je ne peux t'en dire plus, j'en ai certainement trop dit et j'en assumerai les conséquences en temps voulu. Mais si tu fais le lien avec une de tes missions d'il y a deux mois...

- J'étais seul et je me suis absenté plus de deux semaines, le coupe Heero. La mission était classée niveau cinq « alerte maximum ».

- Hn. Il est venu me voir quelques jours avant ton retour. Personne ne savait quand tu reviendrais ou si tu reviendrais, d'ailleurs ; même si personne ne doute de tes capacités.

- Sauf Duo, apparemment.

- Ne le juge pas trop vite, Yuy. Il ne doute pas de tes capacités, bien au contraire, c'est pour ça qu'il a prit peur.

- Tu m'en dis trop ou pas assez. Je ne t'ai jamais vu tourner autour du pot. Ça me fatigue !

Wufeï soupire, il sait qu'il trahit en partie sa promesse. Mais son instinct lui dit d'aller au-delà, sans tout révéler non plus.

Il tient à mettre Heero sur la bonne voie.

- Il te connaît, Yuy, tout comme Winner, Barton et moi-même. Nous n'avions aucune nouvelle depuis plus de deux semaines et même si ce silence radio était prévu, Maxwell était persuadé que tu t'étais « autodétruit » en même temps qu'un bâtiment ou que sais-je.

- Il m'a cru mort ? ! s'étonne réellement Heero.

- Oui, mais tu te doutes que l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là.

Heero soupire discrètement et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Il sait que Wufeï ne peut décemment aller au-delà des confidences qu'il lui a déjà faites.

- Tu m'as déjà bien avancé. C'est à moi de faire le reste.

Wufeï incline la tête en guise d'accord, tandis qu'Heero le remercie.

- C'est autant pour lui que pour toi, mais surtout pour lui.

- Hn.

Ils se saluent et chacun repart de son côté : Heero descendant, Wufeï montant les marches de l'escalier.

Heero, qui se sentait plus léger en sortant du bureau de son chef de missions, a présentement l'impression d'être aussi lourd et pesant qu'un char d'assaut.

•

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, au parc...**_

•

Heero ne met pas bien longtemps à rejoindre le parc de son quartier.

Il avise sa montre et constate qu'il est bien trop tôt pour aller voir Duo, sans risquer de le réveiller.

Il s'assoit donc sur un banc, prend son téléphone et appelle son meilleur ami et conseiller, qui ne tarde pas à lui répondre.

_- Barton._

- C'est moi.

_- Salut. Duo va bien ?_

Trowa partage son temps entre le Cirque et les Preventers. Il remplit certes moins de missions que les autres, mais il n'en reste pas moins très bien informé.

- Hn. Il dort, sourit-il.

_- Et toi ?_

- Je n'ai pas sommeil.

_- Oui, je m'en doute_,_ Heero. Je te demande ce qui ne va pas ?_

- Ma voix et le ton sur lequel je te parle sont les même_s_ que d'habitude. Comment tu peux déceler si ça ne va pas ou non au téléphone ? Nous ne sommes pas en visio, ni face à face.

_- Parce que le _« Il dort »_ dit de cette façon-là ne m'a pas échappé et qu'il ne ressemble en rien à tes habituels : « il a un bon métabolisme »._

- Hn, hn, grogne un peu Heero, pas très heureux pour le coup d'être aussi transparent ; enfin pour Trowa, ça passe.

Trowa attend patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole. Il sait, il sent que c'est assez important pour qu'Heero ne s'attarde pas sur ce qu'il vient de lui dire.

- J'ai vu Chang, mon rapport terminé. Il m'a révélé quelque chose d'inattendu sur Duo.

_- De quel ordre ?_

- Privé, apparemment, mais c'est en lien avec moi et l'une de mes missions d'il y a deux mois.

_- Pourquoi maintenant_,_ alors ?_

- Parce qu'il a vite compris que Duo et moi étions ensemble, désormais, et depuis peu.

_- Bonne nouvelle. Je suis content pour vous deux._

Trowa vient aussi de l'apprendre, même si le « Il dort » d'Heero avait tout d'une caresse et que cela lui a mis la puce à l'oreille ; sans parler de son adorable grognement pseudo contestataire.

Mais il n'insiste pas ou ne fait pas de réflexions lourdes et inutiles, ce dont Heero lui est reconnaissant.

- Merci.

_- Ça te mine vraiment. Tu veux m'en parler plus en détails ?_

Heero n'hésite pas une seconde.

- Tu te souviens de la mission niveau cinq que j'ai mené seul, il y a deux mois ? J'ai dû faire silence radio durant deux semaines et trois jours.

_- Oui, parfaitement._

- C'est au terme de ces deux semaines que Duo s'est confié à Wufeï. Pourquoi lui et pas Quatre ?

_- Quatre m'en aurait parlé et il connaît notre lien à tous les deux. Surtout, si c'est grave, il sait que Quatre ne resterait pas là, les bras croisés, à ne rien dire ou ne rien faire. Wufeï a dû lui promettre de ne rien dire à personne, surtout pas à toi._

Seulement, Duo s'est trompé. Wufeï agit selon _son_ sens de l'honneur. Pour le bien de tous, Heero devait connaître l'existence de ce malaise et y remédier. Voilà ce qui lui semble juste et honorable, présentement.

- C'est stupide !

_- Heero..._

- Wufeï m'a dit que Duo m'avait cru mort et qu'il avait développé une sorte de phobie, de blocage, le coupe-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'engageais dans une voie dangereuse, je ne vois pas où était le problème !

_- Ecoute. Duo nous évite_,_ Quatre et moi, depuis un bon moment ; nous n'en savons pas plus que toi. Vous étiez souvent en mission, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, mais Quatre était inquiet et il l'est toujours. Ça serait bien que Duo le rappelle bientôt._

- Hn. Je lui en parle dès que possible.

_- Merci pour Quatre. Mais vas-y doucement. Prends le temps de le rassurer, parce que pour qu'il fuit Quatre, l'un des être les plus doux et patients que je connaisse, c'est qu'il se sent vraiment mal, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître._

- Hn... Ça va, vous deux ? change-t-il de sujet.

_- Oui._

Trowa le respecte et suit donc le court de la conversation.

- Mais ?

_- J'ai moi aussi des choses à lui dire et le plus tôt sera le mieux._

- Je vois.

Heero comprend de quoi il retourne. Trowa en a tout simplement marre de ne voir Quatre qu'à son bureau, entre deux rendez-vous. Il a atteint un haut degré de saturation et son petit ange va devoir grimper sur un autre nuage et pas plus tard que dans les jours qui viennent.

_- Au fait, Hitomi te cherchait l'autre jour. Attends-toi à la voir bientôt._

- Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure, juste avant Wufeï. Et elle ne me verra plus pendant les trois semaines à venir.

_- Une mission de trois semaines et je ne suis pas au courant ? !_

Heero sourit.

- Duo et moi sommes en vacances.

_- En vacances ! Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Trois jours avant la fin ?_

- Non, je te le dis maintenant.

Trowa sourit de son côté.

_- Tu as donc tout le temps de t'occuper de ton petit..._

- Stop ! le coupe-t-il. Duo, tu l'appelles Duo.

_- Oui, c'est ce que j'allais dire, de ton petit Duo._

- Hn.

_- Bon allez_,_ je te laisse. Je suppose que tu es impatient de retrouver ton petit..._

- Trowa.

_- Salut, Heero, _rit-il_._

- Salut, Trowa et merci.

_- Pas de quoi, vieux !_

- Hn.

Ils raccrochent en même temps, un léger sourire aux lèvres chacun de leur côté.

Heero se sent mieux. Le simple fait d'en avoir parlé avec Trowa lui permet de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées ; de gérer la situation.

Premièrement, il connaît le blocage de Duo, qui effectivement se rapproche presque d'une phobie, tant l'angoisse est profonde et violente. Il en a eu un aperçu, lors de leur dernière mission. Duo craint l'abandon ; _son_ abandon.

Heero se rassure déjà d'avoir su le voir et ce, avant l'intervention de Wufeï.

Seulement, ce dernier prétend qu'il ne lui a pas tout dit et que Duo lui a confié autre chose, de plus grave encore.

En lien avec l'idée qu'il puisse disparaître de sa vie, mourir.

Heero fronce les sourcils et se lève soudainement, la gorge nouée et l'estomac comme retourné.

- Non. Il n'a pas pu penser à une chose pareille, ne peut-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

Seulement, la théorie du suicide expliquerait pourquoi Duo s'éloignait tant des autres et surtout de Quatre. Sans oublier son changement de comportement : moins rieur, voir carrément sombre, certains jours. Duo communiquait de moins en moins.

Contrarié, un tant soit peu angoissé, Heero remonte à l'appartement de Duo.

Il respire un bon coup avant d'entrer sans faire de bruit.

Il ferme la porte à clef, se déchausse et se rend ensuite jusqu'à la chambre à pas feutrés.

Il entrouvre la porte : Duo dort toujours, son tee-shirt façon doudou sous le nez.

Seulement là, Heero n'a plus envie de sourire.

Il s'arrache à sa vision de rêve après l'avoir observé plusieurs minutes et va préparer le déjeuner.

•

_**Quatre heures plus tard...**_

•

Trois heures plus tôt, Heero a mangé seul devant les informations télévisées et en a également profité pour faire quelques petites recherches sur Internet.

Il n'est pas surpris de voir Duo émerger quatre heures après son retour ici. En comptant le temps passé à la base, Duo aura dormi cinq heures et quarante cinq minutes.

Alors qu'il papillonne doucement des yeux, Heero, allongé près de lui, le contemple avec amour et tendresse.

Il a eu le temps de faire le point et de décider d'une tactique d'approche.

Il reste confiant, même s'il sait que de toute façon, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, cela ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

Duo s'étire comme le roi des félins, mais grimace toujours un peu.

- Outch !

Heero se rapproche d'avantage et le prend dans ses bras, frôlant son bandage de ses doigts.

- Tu n'apprendras donc jamais ? lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

Duo ouvre bien grand les yeux et sourit dans son cou, avant de lui rendre son étreinte, plus qu'heureux de se réveiller dans ses bras.

- Non. J'ai besoin d'un coach à domicile.

Heero sourit lui aussi, loin d'être surpris par sa réponse et sa demande implicite.

- Je m'en charge.

Il se recule légèrement afin de voir son visage et son regard, avant de l'embrasser et de faire disparaître son doux sourire sous ses lèvres, l'échangeant volontiers contre de doux soupirs et gémissements.

Si au début leurs baisers sont langoureux, ils ne tardent pas à devenir plus fougueux, mais tout aussi tendres.

Aussi, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étonnent de sentir leurs corps se faire de plus en plus impatients, pressants et exigeants.

•

Un très long moment plus tard et après être passés par la salle de bain pour la deuxième fois, Duo, tout sourire et Heero, au sourire plus discret, mais non moins épanoui, sortent de la chambre afin d'aller grignoter quelque chose.

C'est tout naturellement que Duo se dirige vers la cuisine, lorsque deux bras, forts et puissants, l'enserrent tendrement, stoppant sa progression.

- Installe-toi au salon, mon ange.

- D'accord.

Duo se retourne dans ses bras et l'embrasse, avant de partir pour ledit salon.

Heero le suit de son doux regard, puis gagne la cuisine afin d'y confectionner un repas complet et léger.

Il se sent beaucoup mieux, parce qu'il sait qu'à partir du moment où Duo est avec lui, tout va bien. Il n'a plus qu'à réveiller les vieux démons pas si vieux que ça et hop, le tour est joué.

Heero grimace à cette idée et termine de composer leur salade, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lui parvienne du salon.

- Tu a besoin d'aide, my love ?

- Non.

- Ok !

Heero n'a pas menti et le rejoint rapidement, une seule et grande assiette à la main.

Duo a faim, mais là, il se dit qu'Heero a vu grand pour une personne.

- Euh... 'ro, c'est beaucoup, quand même.

Heero sourit, amusé et lui dépose malgré tout l'assiette devant lui, avant de le faire se lever et de lui prendre sa place.

Duo se laisse faire, intrigué, puis comprend enfin où il veut en venir.

Il est aux anges… enfin à Heero.

- Viens-là, mon cœur.

Duo ne se fait pas prier et prend place sur ses genoux ; sa place.

Heero a prévu deux fourchettes, mais très vite, Duo trouve que les crevettes roses sont meilleures croquées contre ses lèvres.

A partir de ce moment-là, Heero se jure de ne jamais ni couper ses crevettes avant des les manger, ni de les engloutir en un seul morceau. Il met un point d'honneur à laisser dépasser le moindre aliment pouvant se prêter à ce petit jeu.

Après tout, Duo est en convalescence. Il doit veiller à ce qu'il mange équilibré et à sa faim.

La pause-dîner terminée, Heero entraîne Duo sur le canapé.

Ils profitent ensemble des derniers rayons de soleil qui inondent le séjour de couleurs chaudes et chatoyantes, lui donnant des allures de bungalow.

Ils restent ainsi un long moment, en silence, jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit couché.

Heero est confortablement installé, Duo dans ses bras, blotti contre lui, torse contre torse et jambes entremêlées.

Il repense alors à tout ce que Wufeï et Trowa lui ont dit : ne pas le brusquer et lui faire cracher le morceau. Facile à dire !

Soudain, il réalise qu'il ne l'a pas informé de leur tout nouveau statut de vacanciers. Il l'aurait fait bien plus tôt, s'il n'avait pas été aussi perturbé par sa discussion avec Wufeï.

En y repensant, cela lui permet d'entrer doucement dans le vif du sujet.

- J'ai complètement oublié de te dire que nous étions au repos pour un bon moment.

Duo, qui profitait de ses caresses, relève le nez de son cou.

- Toi aussi ? Moi, je suis pas vraiment opérationnel, c'est pas étonnant !

- Ce n'était pas le bon terme. Toi et moi sommes en vacances pour trois semaines et je me disais... mhm ? !

Heero est interrompu par un baiser des plus fougueux et impulsif.

Haletants tous les deux, Heero peut constater à quel point cette nouvelle ravit Duo.

- C'est cool, minimise ce dernier, tout sourire.

- Comme tu dis, se moque gentiment Heero.

Ils prennent le temps d'échanger de tendres petits baisers et de se câliner, avant de continuer leur petite discussion.

Heero ne le brusque pas, comme prévu, et profite tout autant de leurs pauses caresses à répétition.

Il laisse donc Duo décider du moment où il souhaite reprendre le cours de leur conversation.

- Trois semaines. Le rêve ! On va pouvoir oublier nos soucis et ne se consacrer qu'à des choses agréables. C'est trop génial ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que... Non ! Réflexion faite, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute mon existence. Toi plus vacances égal paradis. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé vivre ça un jour. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux là, tout de suite. Et c'est à toi que je le dois. Merci, mon Heero.

Son regard est si doux et si sérieux à la fois, et son sourire si... si...

Heero craque intérieurement.

Sa gorge se serre, tandis que son corps entier se crispe.

Les battements de son cœur se sont accélérés dès que Duo a commencé à parler.

Il reprend cependant contenance, rapidement. Il ne doit pas faillir, alors que Duo a tant besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui ; qu'_il_ s'occupe de lui.

Tout ceci n'a duré que quelques secondes, pas assez pour vraiment inquiéter Duo, mais suffisamment pour qu'il se pose des questions.

- Hey ! My love ? Tout va bien ?

Le regard bleu nuit d'Heero est si intense, si brillant ; il exprime tant d'amour, de tendresse et d'inquiétude mêlés que Duo en frissonne violemment et pour le coup, panique un peu.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Heero, parle-moi !

Heero sort de sa torpeur et lui caresse le visage afin de le rassurer.

- Gomen, tenshi. Il se passe tellement de chose_s_ en un temps si court. Tout ce que tu m'as dit et ce que tu viens de me dire... Je me sens à la fois heureux et coupable, terriblement coupable.

- Non ! Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Coupable de quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu... tu vas me laisser, c'est ça ? Tu as prévu autre chose ?

Duo n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend leur échange.

Il a peur.

Il ne l'a jamais vu ni senti triste ou importuné par un quelconque sentiment.

Heero s'en veut, décidément, il fait tout de travers. Il réagit immédiatement et le serre contre lui.

- Chut ! Bien sûr que non. Je t'aime, Duo. Souviens-toi de ma promesse, hum ?

Duo, qui s'est accroché à lui et a niché son visage dans son cou, hoche la tête comme il peut, mais ne le libère pas de son emprise pour autant.

Heero lui masse doucement le cuir chevelu afin de l'apaiser, ce qui ne tarde pas à se produire.

Duo calmé, Heero peut continuer.

Il ne le force pas à relever la tête, ce n'est pas nécessaire ; pour le moment.

- Je ne suis pas en reste, tu sais. Je te dois mon bonheur, Duo. Je te dois tant que faire une liste serait stupide et maladroit. Je t'aime et te voir aussi heureux et épanoui est le plus beau présent que le ciel m'ait jamais donné. C'est simple, avant toi, je n'ai plus de souvenirs ; c'est avec toi que ma vie a commencé, c'est avec toi que je suis pleinement moi.

Duo, au moment où Heero s'est arrêté de parler, a rapidement relevé son visage, véritablement touché et ému.

Heero lui prend son visage en coupe dans ses mains et finit par ces mots :

- Je n'aurais jamais su que j'étais prisonnier de mon existence, si tu n'étais pas apparu pour me libérer.

Dans un soubresaut, Duo se mord doucement la lèvre inférieure et ne peut retenir quelques larmes.

Heero le serre de nouveau dans ses bras et le berce jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse de nouveau prendre la parole.

De doux baisers dans le cou en mots doux murmurés au creux de l'oreille, Heero patiente et lui signifie sa présence et sa détermination à construire une véritable relation de couple.

Il n'est pas question d'essayer et de voir si ça _tient_.

Il est question d'éternité et de promesses _tenues_.

Duo cesse rapidement de pleurer et malgré son sourire béat, son trouble et son émotion sont intacts.

Heero se recule légèrement et reprend son visage entre ses mains.

Il n'a plus que quelques secondes pour se décider.

Il finit par se lancer, après avoir doucement essuyé ses joues.

- À la vie à la mort, Duo. Quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver, tu auras été et sera à tout jamais le seul et l'unique dans ma vie.

Duo se crispe et son regard se durcit presque, tant sa douleur et le choc provoqué par ses mots sont intenses.

Heero est à la limite de se demander s'il ne va pas le repousser.

Ça fait beaucoup en une seule fois, mais Heero n'est pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié.

Et puis, il a commencé par le plus agréable, non ?

Pour autant, Duo ne fuit pas son regard.

L'étrangeté, ici, c'est qu'il est comme figé ; il ne parle plus.

Ni avec sa voix.

Ni avec son corps : il ne bouge plus du tout.

Son regard est comme perdu dans la tristesse, le reproche, la peur, la colère et malgré tout cela, l'amour en toile de fond.

Heero effleure son visage, les sourcils froncés par l'anxiété et se décide à intervenir.

- Duo, il faut qu'on en parle.

Paupières plissées, Duo le jauge du regard, réticent.

Au moins, il ne le repousse pas physiquement.

- Tu es conscient de ton blocage, mon ange, ne ? insiste Heero.

Cette fois-ci, Duo détourne son regard, sans un mot ni hochement de tête.

- Très bien, reprend doucement Heero, pas découragé pour autant, bien au contraire. Je suis donc celui qui va parler en premier.

En premier. Ce qui signifie qu'il a bien l'intention de le faire parler en second.

Il lui dépose un long baiser appuyé sur le front, puis reprend la parole :

- Procédons par ordre. Tu es en vacances totales durant les trois semaines à venir. En ce qui me concerne, je dois me tenir prêt à la moindre alerte niveau cinq et plus.

Il s'arrête et l'observe attentivement.

Duo repose son regard sur lui, triste et résigné.

Après tout, c'est d'Heero dont il s'agit. Le travail, le travail, toujours le travail.

Heero ne se laisse pas ébranler et poursuit :

- Il n'y a eu aucune alerte de ce type depuis plus de deux mois.

Duo se ferme comme une huître et détourne carrément son visage.

Heero ne l'oblige à rien, c'est déjà bien qu'il soit encore là, assis sur lui, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son bassin.

- Je doute fort d'être appelé, continue-t-il. Cependant, je ne peux taire ce que Wufeï m'a appris tout à l'heure, à ton sujet.

Duo s'agite légèrement et se passe une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. Ses doutes se confirment, Wufeï a parlé, il l'a trahi.

Heero place ses mains sur ses hanches et le ramène un peu plus contre lui.

Il est hors de question qu'il lui échappe maintenant ; qu'il lui échappe tout court.

- Il ne m'a pas tout dit, mais j'en sais suffisamment pour faire le lien avec ce que tu m'as dit dans cette petite chambre, en Russie et ma mission d'il y a environ deux mois.

A sa grande surprise, Duo réagit vivement, furieux.

- Traître ! Wufeï n'est qu'un traître !

Des larmes coulent à nouveau sur son visage, de tristesse_,_ cette fois-ci, alors qu'il cherche à se lever pour quitter le salon et s'isoler.

- Non, mon ange. Je ne te laisserai pas dans cet état, le retient calmement mais fermement Heero.

- Lâche-moi ! ordonne-t-il.

- Non, _amour_.

Duo gémit presque de douleur à l'entendre l'appeler ainsi, avec tant de tendresse, dans cette situation-ci.

Dans un ultime recours, il l'empoigne violemment par son tee-shirt_,_ dans le but évident de le malmener, mais n'arrive qu'à s'y raccrocher avec force et désespoir et finit par se blottir contre lui.

Il pensait en avoir fini avec son passé, sa vie sans Heero ; apparemment non.

Heero, qui jusque là avait réussi à garder le cap, sent son cœur se serrer douloureusement ; il a mal. Il n'a jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Au bout d'une minute, pendant laquelle Duo n'a pas cessé de pleurer, d'exprimer, d'extérioriser sa souffrance intérieure, Heero se lève, Duo dans ses bras façon koala, et les conduits jusqu'à sa chambre, _leur_ chambre, désormais.

Sans jamais le lâcher ou même desserrer son étreinte, Heero arrive à ouvrir et fermer la porte et à s'asseoir confortablement sur le lit, contre les oreillers.

De toute façon, Duo s'agrippe à lui avec tant de force, toute celle qui lui reste, qu'Heero aurait pu utiliser ses deux mains sans difficulté.

- Duo, regarde-moi. Allez, arrête de pleurer, mon cœur.

Le rassurant avec de tendres paroles et des caresses sur le dos, il doit encore attendre quelques minutes avant que Duo ne s'apaise.

- Je suis là_,_ Duo, lui murmure-t-il encore.

Duo quitte son cou à regret, dans lequel il s'était réfugié et se recule légèrement, ses mains toujours accrochées à son tee-shirt.

Heero lui laisse le temps de dire quelque chose, ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire, sans le regarder, toutefois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? lui demande-t-il d'une petite voix, certes, mais étrangement ferme.

Heero est soulagé de cette prise de contact, même si il n'est toujours pas visuel.

- Tu es venu le trouver trois jours avant mon retour et tu t'es confié à lui. Il m'a paru vraiment très inquiet à ton sujet et m'a fait sentir l'urgence de la situation. Au-delà de cette sorte de phobie, à savoir que je te laisse seul ou que je te quitte d'une façon ou d'une autre, que j'avais déjà décelé en toi, cette nuit-là ; il m'a affirmé qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus grave. Mais il ne m'a pas dit quoi.

Duo prend le temps de la réflexion avant de poursuivre :

- Je suppose que tu en as une petite idée.

Il n'est pas bête. Il se doute bien, avec tout ce qu'Heero lui a dit, les mots qu'il a choisis, la façon dont il les a amenés, le fait qu'il s'était déjà fixé un but à atteindre.

- Je crois, oui, s'avance doucement Heero.

Duo ricane et le regarde enfin.

- Heero Yuy doute ? Heero Yuy n'est pas sûr de lui ?

Sauf que son regard n'exprime que souffrance et amertume.

Celui d'Heero se fait plus dur.

- Je ne doute pas, je ne doute plus, se reprend-il, des épreuves douloureuses qui ont jalonné ta route et des souffrances qu'elles t'ont occasionné par ma faute. Et je suis sûr d'une chose : jamais plus je ne te laisserai. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non_,_ Duo, nous allons faire face, et tourner la page_,_ ensemble.

Après un certain temps, le regard de Duo se radoucit enfin.

Celui d'Heero aussi, mais il ne perd rien de sa détermination naturelle, presque sauvage.

- Vas-tu nous aider ?

Duo le regarde intensément, puis hoche légèrement la tête de haut en bas : un petit oui.

Heero soupire de soulagement et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres, le serrant dans ses bras.

Duo se laisse aller à son étreinte, fatigué, comme épuisé par cette étrange journée.

Ils ont connu l'extase d'être ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, l'un en l'autre, pendant des heures et il ne pourrait dire quand ni comment la situation et l'atmosphère ont basculé dans l'angoisse.

Seulement, maintenant qu'il y repense, blotti au possible dans les bras d'Heero qui le câline tendrement, il se sent un peu mieux ; bizarre, mais moins mal que d'habitude.

Mais ce qui prédomine, ce qui est plus fort à présent que sa fatigue, c'est son désir.

Son envie d'Heero surplombe le reste. Il en a besoin. Cette étreinte-là lui est aussi vitale que de respirer.

Heero le sent parfaitement et en a tout aussi envie et besoin que lui.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste en ce sens, Duo lui murmure à l'oreille, la voix rauque et terriblement sensuelle :

- Heero, s'il te plaît. Aime-moi, aime-moi fort.

Electrisé, Heero glisse sa joue sur la sienne en une tendre caresse_,_ puis l'embrasse profondément, intensément.

Il lui ôte ensuite son tee-shirt et l'allonge sur le lit_,_ avant de se placer au-dessus de lui.

Il ôte son propre haut, plus qu'humide, son regard assombri par le désir ancré à celui de Duo et termine de les mettre à nus.

Bientôt, ils ne sont plus que soupirs, cris et gémissements de plaisir ; mais pas seulement, de délivrance aussi.

C'est l'union du renouveau.

•

_**Trois jours plus tard...**_

•

Heero et Duo se baladent autour de la fontaine nichée au cœur du petit parc de leur quartier résidentiel.

Depuis ce fameux après-midi, ils n'ont jamais plus reparlé ni même fait allusion à cette discussion.

Heero estime qu'il devait juste enclencher le processus et veiller à ce que Duo ne régresse pas ni ne revienne sur sa promesse de faire le point avec lui.

Ce dernier sait pertinemment qu'Heero l'attend au tournant et qu'il ne doit pas, ne peut pas tarder.

Alors il décide qu'aujourd'hui est le jour idéal.

Ils partent à Hawaï dans deux jours ; Heero leur a dégoté un séjour tout compris sur internet.

Il préfère donc régler ses « problèmes _»_ avant, ou tout du moins une partie, afin de profiter pleinement de leur escapade en amoureux.

Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent...

… et Duo sait qu'il risque de déchanter.

Décidé, il lui prend la main et l'entraîne vers un banc isolé, loin de toute oreille indiscrète, et ce, même s'il n'y a personne aux alentours.

- Viens, on sera bien_,_ là, y a de l'ombre.

Heero le suit sans discuter.

Cela fait quelques minutes qu'il ressent la légère tension de Duo. Il se doute donc qu'il désire lui parler et comme Duo ne se crispe que pour ce sujet-là, ça ne peut être que ça.

Aussi, à peine assis, Heero prend la parole :

- Je t'écoute.

Duo ne s'étonne que très peu et pas longtemps. Pour cacher son trouble, il s'esclaffe avant de lui lancer :

- Si tu crois que tu m'as eu ! J'ai l'habitude tu sais ! Tu me sers à boire avant même que moi je sache que j'ai soif ! Et c'est pareil pour le reste aussi.

Heero sourit en coin_,_ mais ne se laisse pas distraire par sa diversion.

- Je n'ai pas de « supers pouvoirs » comme tu dis. Je t'observe, simplement.

- Euh... oui, si tu le dis, lui rétorque Duo, sceptique. Je te crois_,_ mais bon, on peut pas dire que tu expliques d'où te vient ton don de prémonition_,_ non plus !

Heero éclate de rire, le visage offert au ciel. Duo n'en perd pas une miette.

L'amusé se calme rapidement et s'explique donc.

- Chaque fois que ton corps réclame sa ration d'eau, tu as tendance à te toucher la gorge, à chercher l'objet de ton besoin des yeux_,_ sans en avoir conscience ; tu tournes la tête_,_ simplement.

- Je sais que tu es observateur, entre autre chose, mais de là à capter un signal aussi insignifiant. Alors là, non ! Je n'imaginais pas qu'à chaque fois que tu me mettais un verre d'eau sous le nez, tu avais décrypté autant de messages.

Heero lui dépose un baiser sur le nez_,_ puis dirige ses lèvres vers celles de Duo, toujours prêtes à les accueillir, mais s'arrête à un souffle d'elles.

- Je t'écoute, mon ange.

- Hum hum...

Heero l'embrasse rapidement_,_ puis se recule.

Duo soupire, se rapproche de lui jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule et sa main sur son torse.

Heero l'enserre tendrement et attend.

Duo a déjà réfléchi à la façon dont il allait lui raconter la chose, alors il se lance rapidement.

- C'était trois jours avant ton retour. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et tout le monde désespérait de te voir revenir vivant, ou revenir tout court, même en morceaux. Je n'étais déjà pas très bien du fait de notre situation, difficile à gérer pour moi, mais être là à ne rien faire en te sachant je ne sais où sur la planète_,_ en train de risquer ta vie... alors que je m'étais enrôlé chez les Preventers pour ne plus souffrir d'une telle interrogation. Je t'imaginais mort _- le mot lui reste en travers de la gorge -_ ou torturé ou piégé sous des décombres. Je sais_,_ ça paraît ridicule.

Duo s'arrête là, tandis qu'Heero resserre ses bras autour de lui.

- Ça ne l'est pas. Continue.

- Je ne dormais plus depuis... et bien, ton départ, en fait ! Et entre les médocs pour dormir et ceux pour lutter contre les crises d'angoisse et l'anxiété et ceux pour me faire tenir debout. J'ai pété un câble et c'est tombé sur Wufeï. Tu me diras : pourquoi pas Quatre ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'il aurait tout répété à Trowa et qu'il m'aurait fait surveiller. Il aurait fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas aller jusqu'au bout de mon choix_, _si jamais tu ne revenais pas. Wufeï m'a écouté et m'a juré sur son honneur de ne pas révéler mes confidences.

Heero se demande encore une fois comment Duo a fait pour tenir la route, non seulement pendant son absence, mais aussi avant et surtout après, pendant les deux mois de missions et de vie commune qui ont suivi.

- Et ton choix était ?

Heero le connaît, mais il veut l'entendre de sa bouche et Duo le sait.

- J'avais l'esprit embrouillé. Ça explique pourquoi j'en ai parlé à Wufeï, mais ça n'explique en rien ma décision. J'ai toujours été lucide sur ce point.

Le rythme cardiaque de Duo s'accélère encore un peu plus. S'en est presque douloureux.

- On est d'accord.

Duo prend une profonde respiration.

- Je donnais ma démission à Wufeï. J'étais décidé à te rejoindre, rapidement.

Heero attend clairement une suite et là encore, Duo le sait, il le sent.

- Et donc, je comptais... et bien... pouf ! Partir, voilà ! Hop ! on me voit, on me voit plus, rit-il soudain, nerveux.

Alors Heero le décolle de son torse, attrape sa jambe pour le faire basculer et l'asseoir sur ses genoux, face à lui.

Il lui relève le visage et durcit le ton, juste ce qu'il faut pour que Duo aille jusqu'au bout.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en rire, réplique-t-il sèchement.

Duo s'arrête immédiatement, refroidi par son regard et sa voix.

Il est coincé. Si Heero l'a laissé tranquille depuis l'acte un, Duo sait qu'il n'acceptera aucun repli, cette fois-ci.

- Dois-je te poser des questions ? reprend Heero. Peut-être que tu as besoin que je te demande : Quand avais-tu l'intention de me rejoindre ? Par quel moyen ? Un vol charter, peut-être ?

La gifle part toute seule.

- ARRETE ! ! ! hurle Duo, les larmes aux yeux et la mâchoire serrée.

Heero, dont la tête n'a que très peu bougé de son centre, ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir reçu une forte gifle, si ce n'est par une légère coloration de sa joue.

- Je ne m'excuserai que lorsque tu m'auras tout dit.

Duo est choqué, en colère et secoué par des sanglots qu'il tente coûte que coûte de retenir.

- J'attends, insiste sévèrement Heero.

Duo reprend difficilement une bouffé d'air.

- Le soir même, répond-il précipitamment, les dents encore serrées et les larmes abondantes_._ Mais Wufeï s'est installé chez moi pendant deux jours et deux nuits ; je l'ai maudit ! Le troisième, comme par magie, Trowa se pointait et envahissait mon espace vital. Sauf que j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il n'était pas au courant, alors j'ai joué mon rôle habituel. Ça a dû fonctionner_,_ puisqu'il ne t'en a rien dit. J'étais très en colère. Ce n'était pas avec eux que je voulais être !

- Trowa ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit_,_ il n'était pas au courant_,_ mais Wufeï lui a demandé de plancher sur une mission avec moi. Il m'a juste trouvé un peu bizarre et m'a surtout parlé de Quatre. Il mettait mon humeur sur le compte de ton absence, comme à chaque fois.

Heero n'ignore rien de sa faculté à simuler n'importe quelle émotion. A côté de ça, Trowa était tellement sûr qu'Heero reviendrait, qu'il n'a pas fait attention. Sans parler de sa drôle de vie de couple avec Quatre et le refus de Duo de voir son meilleur ami.

- Hn. Comment ? reprend Heero, imperturbable, intraitable.

Duo bouge sur ses genoux et fuit son regard, bien trop intense pour lui, surtout en cet instant.

- Me demande pas ça_,_ 'ro, s'il te plaît.

- Quand, comment ? Et est-ce que mon retour n'a fait que remettre ta décision à plus tard ? L'aurais-tu fait si j'avais eu une autre mission solo longue durée ? Le ferais-tu_,_ aujourd'hui, si l'on me confiait une alerte de niveau cinq ?

Duo niche son visage dans son cou.

- J'ai mal à la gorge, Heero. J'arrive plus à parler.

Heero le serre dans ses bras un long moment_,_ puis se dégage encore de son emprise avant de l'embrasser.

Duo a terriblement besoin de ce réconfort_,_ mais Heero n'abandonne pas et reprend dès le baiser terminé.

- Nous resterons ici indéfiniment_,_ Duo.

Duo_,_ qui espérait être gracié, se mord doucement la lèvre_,_ puis soupire.

- J'ai envie de toi, murmure-t-il.

Heero sourit_,_ mais ne perd pas le nord.

- Moi aussi, répond-il comme s'il disait « merci » ou « gardez la monnaie ».

S'ensuit un combat visuel : le regard de l'un suppliant d'arrêter la torture, celui de l'autre exigeant la fin de toute cette souffrance par une délivrance verbale.

Duo cède.

A-t-il seulement le choix ? Ou la moindre petite chance de gagner ?

- J'avais la ferme intention de me tirer une balle dans la tête_,_ une fois que Trowa serait sorti de mon appartement.

Heero a beau le lui avoir demandé, le choc de l'entendre de sa bouche est tout aussi fort et dérangeant.

- Dans ce cas...

- Trowa était encore chez moi_,_ lorsque Wufeï nous a appelés pour nous dire que tu étais sur le chemin du retour, le coupe-t-il.

- Je vois.

Duo est sur sa lancée, il ne s'arrête donc pas en si bon chemin.

- Pour répondre à tes questions : non, je n'aurais pas supporté une autre mission de ce type. Je pense, dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel je me trouvais, que j'aurais sans doute mis fin à mes jours ; tôt ou tard. Mais plus aujourd'hui, Heero, plus depuis cette nuit-là. Je t'aime...

Heero n'a plus de réactions, tout du moins physiques.

- 'ro... s'il te plaît_,_ dis quelque chose, s'inquiète Duo.

Heero prend son visage en coupe dans ses mains et lui demande encore, son regard rivé au sien.

- C'est bien ça le problème_,_ Duo : tu m'aimes. Tu dis ne plus vouloir te suicider depuis que nous sommes ensemble, en couple. Mais que se passera-t-il si demain_,_ je devais partir en mission niveau quatre ou cinq, seul ? Te retrouverai-je mort dans ton appartement parce que j'aurais mis un jour de trop à la remplir ?

Duo hoche la tête et se met à pleurer d'un coup.

- Non... non, je veux pas...

Heero l'enveloppe de ses bras, de sa chaleur et de son odeur, le berçant doucement.

Un long moment passe avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Tu ne veux pas quoi_, _mon ange ?

Duo ne pleure plus depuis un moment. Il a de nouveau niché son visage dans le cou d'Heero et après un adorable petit reniflement, il lui répond :

- Tout. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, je ne veux pas que tu me retrouves mort, je ne veux pas vivre loin de toi et pour finir, je ne veux pas te rendre malheureux.

- Comment ça_,_ me rendre malheureux ? À part disparaître de ma vie, je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait arriver ?

Il continue de lui caresser le dos et lui dépose un doux baiser appuyé sur sa tempe.

- Maintenant que tu sais, tu ne seras plus tranquille durant tes missions et je suis terrorisé à l'idée qu'à cause de moi, tu puisses être déconcentré et que tu te sentes obligé de ne plus accepter telle ou telle mission. De chercher l'approbation dans mon regard... ou...

- Chut ! le coupe Heero. Et bien, tu les as pas volées, ces vacances !

Duo sourit faiblement, plus pour faire plaisir que par réelle envie.

- Tu ne m'obliges à rien, compris ? reprend Heero.

Duo n'est pas convaincu.

Heero soupire et se lève, entraînant Duo avec lui.

- On rentre, on est mieux chez nous.

Duo sourit, joyeusement_,_ ce coup-ci.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dit « chez nous ».

Heero lui sourit et presse le pas, la main de Duo dans la sienne.

A peine la porte refermée à clef, Heero commence à déshabiller Duo_,_ qui se retrouve nu en moins d'une minute. Il n'a pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'il se retrouve sous la douche_,_ avec un Heero tout aussi nu contre lui.

- Ah !... Heerooo... halète Duo, toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

Il y a encore cinq minutes, ils étaient sagement installés dans le parc à l'ombre d'un arbre.

- Tu ne m'obliges à rien, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous sommes ensemble. Il me paraît donc évident que je recherche ton approbation, autrement dit, ton bonheur.

Duo n'oppose aucun argument, bien trop heureux de la façon dont Heero prend la chose ; et quand bien même, il n'en trouve aucun.

- Mhmmmm !... t'aimes biiien quand les choses... sont siiiimples... ! !

Heero l'embrasse encore et encore, joue avec ses limites jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle :

- Au fait...

- Aaaaah ouiiii... ?

- Je te demande pardon pour tout à l'heure.

Duo gémit et l'embrasse, désireux de le faire taire.

Dans deux jours, ils seront à Hawaï pour deux semaines et Heero veillera à ce que rien ni personne ne vienne troubler leur quiétude.

De son côté, Trowa s'apprête à mettre un terme à sa relation avec son ange à lui : son indécis.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

(1) chène ma : employé seul « chène ma » signifie « quoi ? Comment ? » en chinois.

**Note :**

Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de difficultés psychologiques en corrigeant ce dossier ; sans Lysanea et son aura si particulière, je n'aurais jamais été jusqu'au bout.

Pour tout dire, j'ai hésité à le poster jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Merci de votre présence, en espérant que vous n'aurez pas ressenti trop de « lourdeurs » à me lire ^^'

Encore une fois, j'ai écrit ce dossier bien avant « Timber » et sa suite ; j'ai conscience qu'il est difficile à « digérer », mais c'est en faisant mes premiers pas avec « Réchauffement climatique » et l'écriture du dossier « Me laisse pas » que j'ai pu arriver à « Timber » et à trouver mon créneau !

À bientôt pour la suite ;)

Kisu !


	2. Me laisse pas 2

**Me laisse pas**

**-Chapitre II-**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

**Bêta de lumière :** Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Ziva Waliti, Jack Russel, Hitomi Itô et Benjiro.

_**Pairing **_: 3x4x3 ; 1x2

_**Personnages**_ : Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Ziva Waliti.

_**Résumé**_ : Heero et Duo s'offrent des vacances bien méritées à Hawaï. Pendant ce temps, Trowa règle ses comptes avec son p'tit blond.

_**Note **_: Merci pour votre accueil et vos encouragements ;)

Je réponds ici à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas de lien sur le site ou qui ne m'ont pas donné d'e-mail.

•

**Alysoa** et **JTFLAM** : Merci pour vos reviews. Comme je le dis à chacun d'entre vous, cela me rassure beaucoup.

•

**JTFLAM** : Naaan ! Comment c'est trop frustrant de ne pouvoir te répondre que sur le prochain chapitre XD

Je me dis que finalement, Heero et Trowa doivent dépasser leurs conditionnements de jeunes guerriers pour rejoindre leurs âmes-sœurs ; il est impératif de s'oublier pour véritablement penser à l'autre et s'en soucier. Je suis contente que cette façon de voir les choses soit bien passée, qu'elle n'est pas gênée les idées que l'on se fait sur nos g-boys ^^

•

**Alysoa** : Merci à toi et bienvenue !

Je le souligne souvent, que ce soit dans mes réponses privées ou dans la partie « Note » de mes chapitres, mais Lysanea est « responsable » de la fluidité de « Réchauffement climatique » et de « Me laisse pas » XD

Elle m'a plus que beaucoup aidé…

Je mets « Timber » et sa suite en deuxième position, parce que cela a dû être moins « lourd » à lire et à corriger… enfin d'après moi… _y a moins de rouge, lol !_ (J'en reviens toujours pas du travail et du temps passé sur mes chapitres).

Mais là encore, elle met le doigt sur The détails qui tuent, sans parler de mes autres fautes, et baam ! Ça devient parfaitement lisible, lol ! C'est magique !

Bien sûr, la trame est telle quelle, je suis donc très heureuse que mes OS et dossiers vous plaisent ; c'est que du bonheur ^v^

•

**Lime**

•

A Ly-chan et à tous les lecteurs.

•

Bon et agréable moment à toutes et à tous !

* * *

•

_**A l'aéroport civil, tôt dans la matinée...**_

•

Heero arrache littéralement la deuxième et dernière valise des mains de Duo, s'attirant fatalement un regard noir...

… qu'il lui rend bien.

Il a décrété que Duo ne devait rien porter de trop lourd tant que sa blessure ne se résorbait pas complètement. Déjà qu'ils sont loin d'être très prudents lorsqu'ils sont _ensemble_...

- Je commence à en avoir marre, 'ro ! Tu me tapes sur le système, tu piges ? ! C'est à peine si j'ai le droit de manger tout seul. Non mais, tu réalises ce qu'on fait...

Duo s'arrête net : Trowa est en face de lui, l'air mutin presque moqueur.

Heero, impassible, sait bien évidemment ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, à l'instar de Trowa d'ailleurs.

- Si tu es sage et fais preuve de bon sens, tu auras le droit de la porter au retour, le titille un peu plus Heero.

- Me fait pas rire ! Comme si j'allais l'être !

Même si Duo se donne toutes les clefs en mains pour être de mauvais humeur, il n'y arrive pas et c'est lamentablement qu'il se voit échouer et lui sourire comme un abruti éperdument amoureux.

Même Trowa y va de sa furtive expression, avant de toussoter tout aussi discrètement.

- Pense à contacter Quatre au plus vite, adresse-t-il à Duo.

Il faisait sans doute trop beau dans l'univers de Duo. Il lui fallait bien un petit nuage.

- Oui, je sais, soupire l'interpellé. J'ai pas assuré avec lui. Je le ferai dès mon retour. Là, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'ici, au plus vite.

- Hum. Bon voyage. Tu sais où me contacter au cas où, adresse-t-il ensuite à Heero.

- Hn. Merci de nous avoir accompagnés.

Trowa leur fait un clin d'œil puis se détourne pour partir ; leur avion décolle dans moins d'une heure, ils ont été retardés par un accident de la route.

- Au fait ! le rappelle Duo. Ne... ne dis rien à Quatre, encore. Je voudrais vraiment avoir une chance de m'expliquer avec lui.

Trowa est au courant de toute l'histoire, ce qui a fait la vie de Duo ces derniers mois.

- Tu l'auras, Duo, quoi que tu fasses et quoi que je puisse dire. Seulement, je ne te garantis pas son entière coopération.

- Oui, je sais.

Duo est ennuyé et il y a de quoi.

Heero le ressent et ne souhaite pas le voir s'enfoncer dans une autre dépression, alors qu'il s'en sort à peine.

Aussi, une valise dans chaque main, il s'approche de son oreille et lui souffle :

- Chaque chose en son temps. Tu le verras quand tu le décideras et je serai là. Aujourd'hui, il s'agit de nos vacances. Rien d'autre.

Duo, après avoir frissonné au contact de son souffle chaud contre son oreille et au timbre de sa voix, se retourne pour l'embrasser rapidement et lui sourit, rassuré, avant de saluer Trowa.

- Porte-toi bien, renchérit Heero, avant de se détourner à son tour, non sans lui avoir adressé un regard entendu.

Trowa lui répond par un signe de tête. Il a le temps de voir Duo tendre son billet vers une des hôtesses, prêt à embarquer, puis s'en va.

•

_**Une heure plus tard, aux Trois Tours Raberba Winner...**_

•

Trowa possède une carte d'accès permanent lui permettant d'entrer au parking privé des Raberba Winner, mais aussi à presque tous les niveaux des trois immeubles.

Une fois sa moto rouge garée, il traverse le parking en de grandes enjambées, puis emprunte l'ascenseur afin de se rendre directement au centième et dernier étage : là où se situe le bureau de Quatre.

Il passe comme à chaque fois devant son assistante, Ziva Waliti.

Elle est adorable et semble beaucoup l'apprécier ; tout comme elle appréciait Duo, à l'époque où il venait encore rendre visite à son ami.

- Bonjour, Ziva.

- Bonjour, M. Barton. Vous être très matinal, aujourd'hui !

Il n'est pas rare de voir Trowa tôt le matin ou tard le soir, mais il est vrai qu'il est particulièrement tôt, ce matin.

Seulement, ce n'est pas un matin comme les autres.

C'est le dernier...

… de ce genre-là.

- Hn. M. Winner est déjà au travail, je suppose.

- C'est exact, mais il n'a aucun rendez-vous avant dix heures, ce matin. C'est très rare ! lui sourit-elle, complice et discrète à la fois.

- En effet. Toujours sur _ce_ dossier ?

_Ce_ dossier, celui qui a fini de les séparer.

- Oui. Comprenez, je ne peux vous en dire d'avantage, mais je...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la coupe-t-il avec affabilité. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de son travail.

- Bien. Dois-je vous annoncer ?

- Non, ça ira. Merci, Ziva.

- Je vous en prie, M. Barton. Bonne journée à vous !

- Pareillement.

Il contourne son imposant bureau et pénètre dans l'antre du Président Directeur Général, non sans avoir frappé une fois, selon leur code.

Quatre, le nez dans _ce_ dossier et ce depuis plus de six mois, dirige son regard vers la porte, les sourcils froncés, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu… l'imprévu.

Lorsqu'il voit son « mirage » favori debout devant la porte, il sourit jusqu'aux yeux, se lève et va le rejoindre d'un pas empressé.

Seulement la pièce est tellement spacieuse, qu'il a le temps de lui parler avant d'arriver jusqu'à lui.

- Bonjour, mon amour. Quelle surprise ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir avant trois jours.

A ces mots, Trowa se tend légèrement.

Il l'attend devant la porte, sans faire un pas vers lui, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de lui répondre.

- En effet. Bonjour, _Quatre_.

Quatre, qui l'a presque rejoint, stoppe net sa progression et se tend à son tour, désagréablement surpris par son ton froid, sec et distant et par l'utilisation de son prénom ; fait rare.

Trowa constate, et il s'y attendait, que Quatre, figé, ne fera pas un pas de plus. Il se décide alors à combler le peu d'espace qui les sépare encore, son regard ancré aux deux magnifiques turquoises déjà pleines d'inquiétude.

Il se penche vers lui et lui dépose un baiser, chaste et courtois, les yeux grands ouverts. Autant dire impersonnel, même s'il l'embrasse tout de même sur les lèvres.

Trowa se redresse sans mot dire et se dirige vers le bar, sous le regard anxieux de son amant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, observe Quatre.

Ce n'est pas une question ; il ne lui ferait pas cet affront.

Trowa se sert un fond de cognac, avale le contenu de son verre cul sec, puis lui répond, adossé contre l'un des piliers en marbre blanc du bar.

- Je suis venu mettre un terme à notre relation _actuelle_.

Quatre blêmit et son cœur rate un battement, voire deux.

Mais l'instant est grave, alors il se concentre un maximum sur les mots employés par l'être aimé, parce qu'il sait qu'ils ne sont jamais hasardeux.

- Que veux-tu dire par « actuelle » ?

Quatre ne peut plus bouger et se force au calme.

De son côté, Trowa ne s'étonne pas de l'entendre relever le seul mot important de sa « sentence ».

- Par « actuelle », j'entends celle que tu nous obliges à entretenir par tes choix et ton attitude. Celle qui étouffe toute possibilité d'une relation présente et future.

Quatre reprend des couleurs, un peu rassuré par son début d'explication : il est clair que Trowa ne veut pas le quitter, mais qu'il en a tout simplement marre de la vie qu'ils mènent actuellement. Enfin, depuis un moment.

Trowa lui en avait déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises, mais sans jamais vraiment attendre quoi que ce soit de Quatre ; jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Peut-être espérait-il que Quatre l'entende et change sa façon de vivre pour lui. Pour eux.

Quatre s'est maintenant suffisamment rapproché pour entourer sa taille de ses bras et poser sa tête contre son torse.

Un torse chaud, toujours là pour lui, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

Trowa ne le repousse pas ; au contraire, il le serre à son tour. Mais il manque quelque chose. Ce n'est pas son Trowa.

Alors Quatre simule pour la première fois de sa vie. Il simule la « confiance » qu'il a placée en lui, en leur couple.

- Tu m'as fait peur, idiot ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu voulais rompre.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je l'ai senti, admet-il.

- Et ton ressenti t'a-t-il déjà trahi ?

Quatre fronce de nouveau les sourcils, pas certain de savoir où il veut en venir.

- Non, hésite-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi te tromperait-il, aujourd'hui ?

Quatre relève son visage vers le sien et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- S'il te plaît, arrête, Trowa. Ça ne m'amuse pas.

- C'est exactement ce que je fais. J'arrête. C'est terminé, Quatre.

Par réflexe, Quatre se blottit contre lui de toutes ses forces. Trowa lui-même a du mal à prononcer ces mots.

- Non. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas être sérieux.

Il niche son visage dans son cou et respire son odeur cherchant là à se rassurer et à s'apaiser.

Trowa se détache du bar et l'entraîne vers l'immense canapé en cuir blanc du petit salon.

- Je préfère te quitter sur un bon souvenir plutôt que de continuer ainsi.

Quatre se lève soudain et s'assoit d'autorité sur les genoux de Trowa. Ce dernier ne l'en empêche pas.

- Je ne veux pas te croire. Tu ne me quitterais jamais du jour au lendemain sans avoir cherché à discuter avec moi avant. Il n'est pas trop tard. Je le sais, je le _sens _! Dis-moi quoi faire et je le ferai.

- Tu le _feras _?

- Evidemment ! rétorque Quatre, pas très heureux de son scepticisme à son égard. Tu ne vois donc pas à quel point tu es important pour moi ? Te rends-tu compte de la place que tu tiens dans ma vie ? Je t'aime, Trowa. Je ne _peux_ pas, je ne _veux_ pas vivre sans toi !

On y vient.

- Justement non. Je ne me vois nulle part dans ta vie. Je ne suis qu'un objet de plaisir : un coup le matin, un coup le soir. A ton bureau, bien évidemment, entre deux rendez-vous et surtout sur un coup de fil au cas où ton emploi du temps ne te permettrait pas d'avoir une meilleur place pour… qui déjà ? Ah oui ! Celui qui compte le plus dans ta vie.

Quatre sent la panique prendre sa gorge d'assaut. Il se sent coupable et attristé par ses mots. Il vient d'entendre, de comprendre le pourquoi du comment ils en sont arrivés là. Pourquoi tout ça lui explose à la figure, ce matin.

Et oui, Trowa lui en avait déjà parlé, sans insister.

Et non, Quatre n'en a jamais tenu compte, trop occupé à gérer sa vie professionnelle, au détriment de sa vie privée.

Trowa lit dans son regard qu'il vient de saisir l'ampleur des dégâts et que seule une solution radicale pourrait venir à bout de ce raz le bol.

Seulement, Quatre est sous le choc et n'ose plus faire un geste, son regard noyé de larmes comme désespérément et inconsciemment accroché au sien.

Alors Trowa, qui n'a évidemment pas l'intention de le quitter « définitivement », mais seulement celle de lui faire prendre conscience du danger de leur situation, le prend dans ses bras et le réchauffe enfin de sa présence, jusqu'à présent si froide et si angoissante ; la seule attitude qu'il ait trouvé afin d'assumer son triste dessein.

Il ne dit rien, attend patiemment que Quatre se remette de sa peur afin qu'il puisse lire derechef en lui combien il l'aime et que par conséquent, il ne lui laissera plus jamais rien passer.

Quatre, qui ne fait pas d'autre bruit que celui de respirer, malgré la violence des émotions qui ont implosé en lui et tailladé son être en l'espace de quelques minutes, se remet peu à peu, réconforté par son étreinte.

Au bout d'un long moment et sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne fasse le moindre geste, Quatre s'exprime enfin :

- Pardonne-moi, mon Trowa. En ignorant tes appels, tes alertes, je me suis comme ignoré moi-même ; je nous ai ignorés.

- Tu nous as délaissés et maltraités, nuance, _Quatre_.

Si Quatre peut à nouveau lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il n'est toujours pas rassuré. Il ressent bien toute la détermination de Trowa, alors que lui-même ne sait toujours pas quoi faire ; tout est si confus dans son esprit.

Trowa l'appelle encore « Quatre », de cette façon si déplaisante et lui parle toujours aussi durement : Trowa n'est prêt à aucun sacrifice, aucun compromis ; plus maintenant.

Il ira jusqu'au bout ; Quatre est sur la brèche.

- Et alors quoi ? Tu vas me laisser là, comme ça, sans aucune autre forme de procès ? Sans même me donner une chance de m'expliquer, de me rattraper ? Tu décides que c'est fini et tu t'en vas ?

- Il n'est plus l'heure des reproches. Ce qui est fait est fait et n'est plus à faire.

Sentant Trowa amorcer un mouvement pour se relever, Quatre s'accroche à lui avec la force du désespoir.

- Me laisse pas ! T'as pas le droit ! ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! ! ! Je t'aime !

Immédiatement, Trowa le serre contre lui. Il l'aime de toute son âme, mais il sait que sa stratégie est la meilleure.

Il lui caresse le dos et multiplie ses baisers sur la nuque, le cou et la tempe.

Il s'était promis de résister mais il ne peut pas ; pas quand Quatre fait une crise d'angoisse.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui te délaisse.

- Je sais, j'ai compris. Mais ne part pas, ne me laisse pas, Trowa, me laisse pas là ! !

Les mains de Quatre serrent la chemise de Trowa avec une telle force qu'il s'en blanchit les jointures.

- Je t'aime, Quatre.

Enfin.

Quatre se blottit encore plus fort contre lui, si cela est encore possible.

- Alors, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime.

Quatre arrive de moins en moins à parler : sa gorge le fait tellement souffrir.

- Que dois-je faire, Trowa ? Dis-le moi, je t'en prie !

Après lui avoir déposé un autre baiser sur la tempe, Trowa lui répond :

- C'est à toi de voir ce dont nous avons besoin pour être de nouveau ensemble. Je ne veux rien te dicter.

Quatre relève vivement son visage vers lui :

- Ça, c'est trop facile ! Tu débarques ici sans prévenir, sans me permettre de me retourner et d'agir ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Tu es comme... mon oxygène !

- Justement. Si je te suis si vital, tu ne devrais pas mettre trop de temps à trouver le bon remède.

Trowa tient bon. C'est dur, très dur, mais il garde précieusement son objectif en tête : Vivre avec lui, construire un présent pour un avenir solide.

Seulement dans l'immédiat, Quatre est à la fois défait, perdu, comme vidé, mais aussi en colère contre Trowa et contre lui-même.

- Mais enfin, je...

- Je te donne un mois pour me proposer une autre vie : Notre Vie. D'ici là, nous ne nous verrons plus.

Quatre, qui avait bloqué sa respiration comme pour stopper un hoquet, éclate en sanglots, sans bruit, dévasté par l'horrible détermination de son amant.

- Alors, va-t-en tout de suite... Va-t-en te dis-je ! Va-t-ennn ! !

Mais Trowa ne part pas et Quatre ne desserre pas sa prise sur sa chemise. Au contraire, Trowa le berce jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, éreinté par ce rendez-vous surprise, son « mirage » favori.

Refusant qu'il s'en aille, Quatre résiste au sommeil pendant près d'une heure, ses mains toujours aussi solidement agrippées à la chemise de Trowa, ses jambes nouées autour de sa taille.

Le visage ravagé par le chagrin et les pleurs, Quatre est à présent profondément endormi, bien malgré lui, allongé sur son canapé blanc.

Avant de partir, Trowa le recouvre d'un plaid en soie vert et lui passe un gant tiède et humide sur son doux visage d'ange, à présent figé dans la tristesse.

Trowa, nauséeux, quitte ensuite le lieu maudit, terrifié à l'idée que Quatre ne fasse rien et ne l'abandonne finalement.

Plus tard, lorsque Quatre se réveillera, il trouvera une enveloppe blanche avec à l'intérieure, deux mots tracés de l'écriture si familière de Trowa :

« Reviens-moi »

Frappé par ces mots et la résurgence immédiate de ses souvenirs, il foncera aux toilettes, prit de violents spasmes et vomira le peu qu'il a avalé ce matin-là à cinq heures trente.

De son côté, Trowa fera tout pour que Duo passe le voir dès son retour de vacances.

C'est urgent, c'est vital.

•

_**Une semaine et demi plus tard...**_

_**Quelque part, dans un coin isolé d'Hawaï : Bungalow d'Heero et de Duo.**_

•

Il fait nuit depuis longtemps.

Le doux son des vagues apporte une quiétude sans pareil.

En comparaison, leur fontaine d'eau au centre de leur petit parc semble bruyante et vulgaire.

Leur chambre est très belle : les meubles sont en osier clair et les voilages blancs de leur lit à baldaquin virevoltent au gré du vent, au même rythme que ceux de la baie vitrée.

Heero sort de la douche le premier et vient s'adosser contre les oreillers de leur lit, une serviette-éponge sèche autour des hanches. Certaines de ses mèches brunes gouttent encore, faisant glisser des perles d'eau pure sur ses épaules, son dos, son torse... pour venir disparaître au creux de son ventre et de ses reins.

Duo finit par sortir, paré d'un même tissu brodé à l'effigie de l'hôtel auquel ce bungalow est rattaché et vient s'asseoir à son tour sur leur lit, les mains occupées à natter ses cheveux mouillés.

Leurs regards se sont accrochés dès que Duo est réapparu dans la pièce.

A croire qu'ils ne se sont encore jamais vus, ou pas assez.

Aucun des deux ne contemple la nuit étoilée, n'observe les voilages blanc se gonfler de vent chaud, ni le magnifique drapé blanc au-dessus de leur lit.

Ils ne voient que l'autre. Ils n'observent que l'autre. Ils n'admirent que l'autre.

Un doux sourire s'épanouit en même temps sur leur visage, jusqu'à ce que :

- Tu me passes mon élastique ?

Un court instant, Heero ouvre de grands yeux, puis pose sur lui un regard presque hagard et interrogatif, comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu ce mot de sa vie.

Duo rit. Heero l'aime.

- Mon élastique, mon amour. Là, juste derrière toi.

Il consent à jeter un coup d'œil sur sa table de nuit, repère le trouble-fête et le lui tend.

- Merci, lui sourit Duo. Je ne natte plus mes cheveux depuis que nous sommes ici, mais quand même, de là à oublier le mot « élastique », tu fais fort !

Il finit d'attacher sa longue tresse puis s'installe sans hésiter tout contre Heero.

Bien heureux, ce dernier referme avec possessivité ses bras puissants et protecteurs autour de lui.

Duo soupire d'extase : rien ne saurait lui être plus agréable qu'Heero.

- Mhmmm... Si je n'étais pas aussi comblé, je me jetterais sur toi !

- C'est précisément ce que tu as fait, il y a trente cinq minutes, mon ange.

- Non, mais... Tu t'es vu ? Tu t'es vu, là ? ! Aaaah, j'hallucine !

Heero sourit. Duo se boudine un peu plus contre lui avant de frissonner.

- Tu as froid ? s'inquiète sérieusement Heero.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu frissonnes alors que ton rythme cardiaque est normal et que la température ambiante est de vingt-huit degrés.

Duo relève la tête.

- T'as pas bientôt fini de me disséquer ? J'ai l'impression d'être une grenouille de laboratoire !

Heero se met à rire doucement. Duo l'observe, comme affamé de ces visions qu'il lui offre de plus en plus souvent.

Il n'y a pas que lui qui change, finalement.

- Je défie quiconque de te mettre la main dessus, petite grenouille.

Sous la plaisanterie, la menace.

Réelle et sérieuse.

- Mouais ! Ça serait plutôt à moi de te surveiller.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Hitomi, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Premièrement, c'est toi que j'aime et deuxièmement, je ne l'ai jamais encouragée, bien au contraire.

- Oui, je sais bien ! Mais, elle te court après, 'ro. Et je te parle pas des centaines de mecs, entre ceux de la base et les civils.

- Tu ne crois pas que t'exagères un peu ? Parlons de toi, plutôt. Quand tu es arrivé au Japon, tu ne pouvais pas faire cent mètres en ville sans te faire draguer, contre deux pas à la base.

- C'était au début, « ça ». Je les ai tous refroidi, dit-il comme s'il les avait tous liquidé.

- A part certains.

- C'était pour les nuits difficiles. Tu t'es pas privé, toi non plus !

- C'était pour les nuits difficiles.

Ils se regardent de nouveau, se sourient et se serrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme pour les oublier, ces nuits difficiles.

- Je suis si bien, dans tes bras.

- Je t'aime.

- 'love you.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Duo baille sans discrétion aucune.

- Dors, mon ange, tu es fatigué.

- Oui, mais toi, tu ne dors pas !

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Si !

- Non.

- Si !

- Non.

- Si ! !

- Iee. Dors, maintenant.

- Je te préviens, je ne bougerai pas de là ! s'incline Duo, vaincu par la fatigue et il faut bien l'admettre, par le ton autoritaire d'Heero.

- Je suis prévenu, comme toutes les nuits, sourit l'étrange et séduisant marchand de sable.

Il s'enfonce d'avantage dans leur lit et sous leurs draps, afin que Duo puisse s'allonger plus confortablement contre lui, ou plutôt sur lui.

Le visage niché dans son cou, leurs jambes entremêlées et le bras de chacun ceinturant la taille de l'autre, Duo s'endort comme un bienheureux.

Heero le contemple un moment, glissant son regard sur le corps alangui de son amant, qu'il a tant aimé apprendre à connaître ces dernières semaines, puis ferme les yeux à son tour.

Duo redevient peu à peu celui qu'il était : chiant.

Non, il lui revient enfin.

Avec son vécu, ses craintes qui tendent à s'amenuiser, mais qui sont encore bien présentes, ses cicatrices et sa philosophie de vie enrichie, certes, mais Duo est enfin devenu son Duo.

Et Heero est enfin devenu son Heero.

Seulement, Heero est préoccupé : à présent, comment Duo va-t-il vivre ou accepter son travail à lui ?

Les missions de niveau quatre qu'ils font ensemble, mais aussi et surtout celles de niveau cinq, qu'Heero remplit sans lui, et seul.

Certes, elles sont très rares mais très dangereuses.

Duo ne lui en parle toujours pas, mais Heero sent bien que son travail est une angoisse permanente pour lui.

D'un autre côté, peut-il réellement se passer de cette vie ?

Quelle vie ?

Son travail et Duo.

Son travail ou Duo.

Son travail sans Duo.

Sa vie sans ses missions à haut risque ; il arrive à l'envisager.

Sa vie sans Duo ; il ne peut pas.

_*Je dois agir*_ se promet Heero, alors qu'il se laisse peu à peu gagner par le sommeil.

•

_**Quelques jours plus tard...**_

_**à**__** l'une des **__**t**__**rois Tours Raberba Winner, dans la matinée...**_

•

Quatre presse rageusement le bouton rouge de l'interphone.

- Ziva, pour la énième fois, mon dossier, je vous prie.

- Tout de suite, M. Winner, je termine de...

- Vous reprendrez votre travail en cours après, la coupe-t-il, pas très aimable.

- Très bien.

Ziva apporte immédiatement le dossier en question à son bureau. Quatre le lui a demandé il y a moins de cinq minutes, mais il est différent, comme en rupture de « patience », depuis ce fameux jour.

Lorsque Trowa est sorti de son bureau ce matin-là, Ziva a tout de suite compris.

Elle ne sait évidemment rien de l'ultimatum qu'il lui a lancé, mais elle espère sincèrement qu'ils pourront passer outre et entamer une nouvelle ère.

- Merci.

- Je vous en prie, M. Winner.

Alors qu'elle se retourne pour partir, Quatre la retient :

- Attendez !

Elle se retourne vers lui, radieuse, calme et douce comme à son habitude.

Quatre s'affale sur son fauteuil en cuir blanc, puis soupire.

- Je vous demande pardon Ziva, je ne vais pas très bien en ce moment et c'est sur vous que toute la pression retombe. Je suis impardonnable.

Quatre a le teint et les yeux ternes, les traits du visage tirés, fatigués. Il ne donne plus l'impression d'être entouré d'un halo de lumière, comme autrefois_._

Le regard de Ziva se fait doux, inquiet et compatissant.

Surtout elle sait quelle est la cause du mal être de son patron.

- M. Winner, vous avez le droit de vous exprimer.

- Vous plaisantez ? !

Malgré son exclamation, sa voix n'en reste pas moins privée d'enthousiasme et de vivacité.

Il est devenu comme beaucoup trop « neutre ».

- Non, Monsieur. Et tant mieux si cela tombe sur moi, si je puis dire ! rit-elle doucement.

Son rire.

Il lui rappelle quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas vu depuis un long, très long, trop long moment.

Avant qu'il n'aille trop loin dans ses souvenirs, Ziva le tire de ses pensées :

- Que diriez-vous de faire une pause, hum ? Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que vous n'avez pas pris de pause-déjeuner. Vous commencez aux aurores et ne finissez pas avant vingt et une heure, minimum ! Vous avez vraiment l'air fatigué. Pour tout vous dire, je m'inquiète pour votre santé, ose-t-elle enfin lui avouer, après l'avoir observé pendant ces deux dernières semaines.

Quatre la considère un instant, silencieux, puis se redresse mollement sur son siège, visiblement épuisé.

- Non merci, Ziva. Je n'ai pas faim en ce moment.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer, discrètement cependant.

- J'ai au moins le mérite d'avoir essayé !

Quatre a déjà le nez dans ses papiers, désireux de se retrouver seul.

- Hum, hum ! toussote-t-elle.

- Je vous écoute, Ziva.

- Vous n'avez sans doute pas oublié que je pars plus tôt, aujourd'hui : mon mari et moi accompagnons nos enfants au cirque. Ils adorent les clowns ! sourit-elle, loin d'être innocente et croyant l'aider.

Sous le choc, Quatre appuie trop fort sur son stylo à plume qui crisse sur le papier et finit par faire un trou.

Ziva déglutit. Elle est peut-être allée trop loin.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, répond-il sèchement. Partez à l'heure qu'il vous plaira.

- Bien, M. Winner.

Elle sort du bureau avec l'intime conviction d'avoir fait ou dit quelque chose d'inconvenant, mais elle a beau chercher, retourner cette conversation dans tous les sens, elle reste persuadée d'avoir agi au mieux.

_*Il reste là, assit derrière ce maudit bureau durant des heures, week-end compris. Je vous en prie, M. Winner, faites quelque chose ! Réagissez !* _prie-elle en pensée.

•

_**Après le déjeuner,**_

_**le miracle pointe le bout de son nez...**_

•

D'un pas de velours, un jeune homme aux cheveux long, sa tresse nonchalamment posée sur son épaule droite, vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noirs, le tout rehaussé par la veste en cuir des Preventers, s'avance silencieusement vers le bureau de Ziva, une sorte de barrage en soi.

Avant qu'elle ne remarque sa présence, Duo, plus discret qu'une ombre, profite du fait qu'elle soit occupée à ranger des classeurs dans l'une des grandes armoires placées derrière son bureau pour se faufiler dessous et couper un fil.

Rapidement, il se relève et fait mine d'être fraîchement arrivé.

Ce qui, dans un sens, n'est pas faux, vu la rapidité avec laquelle il a mené son opération.

- Melle Ziva Waliti, je présume ? plaisante-t-il.

- Oui ? sursaute-t-elle avant de se retourner. Oh, M. Maxwell ! Quelle heureuse surprise ! Comment allez-vous, depuis tout ce temps ? lui sourit-elle finalement.

- Je vais bien, merci.

Il aurait pu dire « très bien » si ses retrouvailles avec son « ex ? » meilleur ami ne le rendaient pas si angoissé.

- Quatre est ici ? reprend Duo, se sentant un peu bête de poser cette question, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Oui, lui répond-elle tout de même, un sourire convenu illuminant son visage. Mais, il est très occupé ces derniers temps et je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera de vous recevoir.

Duo sourit en coin. Il s'y attendait.

- Vous ne me dites pas tout, Ziva.

Elle lui sourit, un peu gênée, puis fait mine de rassembler ses papiers déjà parfaitement en ordre.

- En vérité, M. Maxwell...

- Duo, Ziva. D-u-o. Même à l'époque où je débarquais ici sans prévenir, vous aviez du mal. J'ai mis _trois_ mois à vous familiariser avec mon prénom ! Ne me dites pas que je dois tout recommencer ?

La belle brune aux yeux gris-vert lui sourit timidement, puis hoche la tête, soulagée qu'il s'en souvienne.

- D'accord, M. Duo… _Duo._

- Bien ! Affaire classée ! Je vous écoute.

L'ambiance, rendue chaleureuse et détendue par l'intervention de Duo, retrouve immédiatement sa tension initiale.

- Et bien, comme j'allais vous le dire... enfin, je veux dire, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous le dire... ou plutôt, comme j'avais l'intention de...

Duo ouvre grand les yeux, puis lui fait signe de s'arrêter.

- Ok. S'il vous plaît, Ziva, vous tenez vraiment à ce que je vous oblige à me tutoyer, hum ?

- C'est à dire que...

- Vous ne bredouiller jamais, Ziva. Jamais ! Allez-y franco, parce que quoi que vous me disiez, j'entrerai par cette porte et ne ressortirai que lorsque je l'aurais décidé.

Sa détermination ne fait aucun doute et son attitude en dit long sur ce qu'il sait déjà.

Ce simple échange suffit à la rassurer. Elle se détend et retrouve son assurance habituelle.

- Très bien. M. Winner m'a expressément demandé de ne laisser entrer personne. A part moi, personne n'est autorisé à franchir cette porte, depuis environ deux semaines.

- Et ?

- Et vous êtes sur la liste noire, avoue-t-elle enfin. Avec un certain Heero Yuy, votre ami, m'a-t-il dit.

Duo soupire et se pince l'arrête du nez.

- Ok. C'est ouvert, au moins ?

- Quoi donc, Duo ?

- La porte, elle est fermée à clef ?

- Oui, elle l'est.

- Ouvrez, s'il vous plaît.

- Je ne peux pas ! Vous vous rendez compte ? ! M. Winner n'est vraiment pas de bonne humeur, en ce moment. Pardon, se reprend-elle aussitôt. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

- Ne vous en faites pas, lui sourit-il, se voulant rassurant. Il ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur, croyez-moi. Il sait de quoi je suis capable, lorsque je me suis fixé un objectif et celui-ci est de taille ! Mais si vous voulez, je peux vous placer mon arme sur la tempe et simuler une prise d'otage, qu'en dites-vous ? Partante ?

Ziva ne fait plus un geste, effarée, puis éclate de rire.

Duo sourit, content de son petit effet.

- D'accord, je vous ouvre. Après tout, vous êtes son ami. Je vous avoue n'avoir pas bien compris la raison de votre présence sur cette liste, ni même de votre ami. Je ne l'ai jamais vu et son nom n'apparaît dans aucun de nos dossiers de litiges.

Les mains dans les poches, Duo préfère ne rien répondre et la suit.

C'est entre Quatre et lui.

Et c'est maintenant que tout se joue.

•

_**Début du Flash back**_

_**Hier, appartement de Duo... et d'Heero.**_

•

_Dring, dring..._

- Tu ouvres, c'est Trowa, lui demande Heero depuis la salle de bain.

Duo se lève du canapé.

- Ok !... Salut Tro', comment va ?

- Bonsoir, Duo.

Trowa entre, furtivement très étonné de cet accueil, puis comprend qu'Heero ne lui a tout simplement rien raconté de leurs échanges téléphoniques, alors qu'ils étaient en vacances.

- Tu en fais une drôle de tête ! C'est... c'est Quatre ?

Trowa lui jette un coup d'œil.

- Hum.

- Hey ! Tu nous le dirais si c'était grave, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il se maintient.

Duo reste interdit d'une telle réponse et le mène silencieusement au salon.

Heero les rejoint bien vite, salue leur invité, qui ne tarde pas à se mettre à table.

•

- QUOI ? ! ! ! s'étrangle presque Duo, en se levant des genoux d'Heero, les poings serrés.

Les deux amis n'en sont pas surpris, ils ne disent rien.

- T'attendais quoi pour nous le dire ? Le déluge ? Ça fait deux semaines, Trowa ! DEUX SEMAINES ! ! Si j'avais su que tu lui ferais ça, je ne serais jamais parti ! ! !

- Calme-toi, tenshi, tente Heero.

- Non ! Tu réalises, 'ro ? Tu réalises dans quel état il doit être ?

- Haï, demo...

- Y a pas de « demo » qui tienne, c'est clair ? Trowa compte autant pour Quatre que toi pour moi, vous pigez ça ? Comment as-tu pu lui faire une chose pareille ? !

- C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour...

- Shut up, sale traître !

- Duo ! intervient Heero en élevant la voix cette fois, fait rare, et se levant à son tour. Tu m'as écouté cette nuit-là, tu m'as laissé m'exprimer, fais-en autant pour lui.

- Je vous emmerde, tous les deux ! !

Alors que Duo s'apprête à quitter le salon, Heero le rattrape fermement par le bras.

- Leave me alone ! s'emporte Duo.

Dans le même temps, Trowa murmure avec douleur :

- Je l'aime.

Le son de sa voix exprime tant de tristesse et de désespoir qu'il suffit à stopper Duo dans son élan, tout aussi efficacement que la poigne d'Heero.

D'un même mouvement, ils se retournent vers lui, Duo partagé entre la colère et une soudaine compassion.

- Et alors, c'est comme ça que tu le lui prouves ? lui assène-t-il encore, même s'il s'est déjà calmé.

Trowa lève alors son visage vers eux et dévoile ses larmes silencieuses et brillantes, en toute simplicité.

Il n'a jamais pleuré que ce jour-là : lorsqu'il a dû détruire le Deathscythe.

Seulement cette fois, il n'en ignore pas la raison et n'en est pas étonné.

- Je suis en train de le perdre. Il ne se bat pas pour moi. Pour nous. Il n'a pas l'intention de revenir vers moi. Je suis en quelque sorte déjà mort pour lui.

Heero est triste pour son meilleur ami, il sait combien il souffre.

Choqué par ce qu'il voit et entend, Duo a quand à lui le souffle coupé.

Touché en plein cœur, il est profondément ému. Il n'imaginait pas voir Trowa arborer ce visage-là un jour et encore moins exprimer ses sentiments avec tant d'ouverture ; il le compare souvent à Heero, d'ailleurs.

Après un court et lourd silence, Duo se reprend, à présent confus.

Il pose sa main sur celle d'Heero et ouvre la bouche pour s'excuser, lorsqu'il le prend de court et pose un doigt autoritaire sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence.

Un simple regard suffit pour qu'Heero comprenne combien Duo est désolé de s'être emporté contre eux, mais surtout contre lui.

Un simple regard suffit pour que Duo comprenne combien Heero l'aime et ne lui en tient pas rigueur.

Il lui fait un signe de tête et se rassoit, tandis que Duo prend place auprès de leur ami.

- Pardonne-moi, Trowa. J'ai été aveuglé par ma propre expérience et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas fait preuve d'objectivité. Votre situation est différente.

- Je t'en prie, Duo. Quatre est ton meilleur ami.

- Argh ! Ne dis pas ça, grimace-t-il. J'ai perdu l'honneur de son amitié il y a bien longtemps.

- Ne crois pas ça. Il t'en veut, certes, mais tu es toujours présent dans son esprit et je sais qu'il espère te revoir un jour.

- Pour me faire la peau, oui ! Bon, je lui rends visite demain, assure-t-il soudain, après un bref instant de réflexion.

- Demain ? demande Heero.

- Hn. Je ne peux plus me payer le luxe de prendre mon temps. Ces vacances avec toi m'ont fait, _nous_ ont fait le plus grand bien. A présent, je suis d'attaque pour l'affronter.

Aucun ne relève le terme « affronter » employé par Duo. Il va effectivement devoir affronter la rancune certaine de Quatre à son égard.

- J'espérais te voir prendre enfin cette décision, reprend Trowa, soulagé. Merci Duo, mais avant, je dois tout te dire.

- Je le crois aussi. Je t'écoute, lui assure-t-il.

Heero se lève discrètement afin de préparer du thé rouge.

Trowa leur raconte tout : leur relation depuis le début, le travail de Quatre qui est en passe d'anéantir leur vie de couple, son aveuglement à n'y voir là qu'un passage.

« Le rythme va se ralentir de lui-même » disait-il. « ça ne va pas durer, mon Trowa. »

Cela fait plus de sept mois, et leur hypothétique vie privée n'existe plus.

- J'ai étudié son planning et le mode de fonctionnement de l'empire Winner. Il peut nommer d'autres directeurs et se décharger d'une partie de son travail. Il peut finir plus tôt le soir, sauf pour certaines affaires, j'en suis conscient. Je ne lui demande pas d'arrêter de travailler, je lui demande de nous donner la possibilité de construire une vie de couple stable et épanouie.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai compris. Je ne t'imagine pas en train de lui demander de choisir entre son travail ou toi. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment vous en êtes arrivé là ? !

- J'en suis en grande partie responsable. Je n'ai fait qu'effleurer le sujet et Quatre ne m'a pas entendu. Je ne te cache pas non plus que depuis qu'il n'a plus de tes nouvelles, il ne va pas fort.

- Je m'en doute, soupire Duo. Je vais en prendre pour mon grade !

Et Duo n'a pas tord.

La discussion se prolonge et se termine tard dans la soirée.

Trowa finit par rentrer chez lui, conscient qu'il ne pourra pas dormir ; pas plus qu'il n'y arrive depuis qu'il a « quitté » et fait souffrir l'amour de sa vie...

Heero et Duo discuteront encore un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Heero le détende à sa façon.

Il aurait bien aimé l'accompagner mais Duo est formel : il ira seul.

•

_**Fin du Flash back**_

•

Ziva tourne la clef dans la serrure, pousse doucement la porte et entre.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, M. Winner, mais cette personne a vraiment insistée pour vous voir.

Quatre lève le nez d'un énième dossier, mécontent d'être dérangé, lorsque soudain, le temps semble s'arrêter.

Leurs regards s'accrochent immédiatement.

Un regard trop noir pour avoir été bleu turquoise un jour.

Contre un regard bien trop déterminé pour n'avoir pas été emprunté au célèbre Heero Yuy.

Cependant, personne ne prononce le moindre mot.

Ziva a trop peur d'avoir fait une grave et irréversible erreur.

Duo soutient son regard non sans exprimer une certaine culpabilité par le sien.

Tandis que Quatre lui renvoie toute sa douleur, sa colère et sa lassitude.

Ce lourd et pesant silence, voire même étouffant, dure un long moment jusqu'à ce que la voix de Quatre ne résonne :

- Laissez-nous et veillez à ce que personne ne nous dérange. Cette fois-ci.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Ziva sort sans attendre, pas très à l'aise.

Enfin seul à seul, Duo fait un pas, puis deux, attentif.

- Bonjour, Quatre. Pardonne-moi d'être venu sans prévenir, mais je voulais être sûr de pouvoir te voir.

Inhabituellement méprisant, Quatre hoche lentement la tête à deux ou trois reprises, une drôle de moue sur le visage, avant de clamer haut et fort, comme s'il était sur une scène de théâtre :

- Le retour de « Duo ». « Le Duo » en personne, en chair et en os ! Que me vaut un tel honneur ?

Duo cesse d'avancer, surpris, mais toujours terriblement déterminé et ce, peu importe ce qu'il se prend dans la figure.

Peut-être que Quatre ne lui pardonnera jamais son silence et son absence soudains et inexpliqués, mais au moins, Duo espère l'inciter à reconquérir Trowa ; parce qu'à présent, plus aucun doute ne peut subsister : Quatre va mal, très mal.

- Je suis désolé, Quatre, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu...

- Ecrase, tu veux ! l'interrompt-il vivement.

Duo se tait. Il ne s'attend de toute façon pas à ce qu'il l'accueille à bras ouverts, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Cependant, il doit le laisser mener la danse pour le moment ; le laisser s'ouvrir tant bien que mal, le laisser cracher sa rancœur avant toute chose ; ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire.

- Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de « couper les ponts » en bonne et due forme, au-delà même d'avoir une minuscule explication ! Tu as juste fait en sorte de me rayer de ta vie, comme ça, sans rien dire, sans rien faire d'autre que d'ignorer mes appels, mes courriers, jusqu'à fuir mes visites à la base ou chez toi ! Tu m'as traité comme un vulgaire gêneur ! Pire, comme un ex-amant un peu trop collant ! Comment as-tu pu ?

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, il faut juste que tu...

- Non ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que _lui _! ! s'emporte-t-il encore, la voix brisée. Je vous déteste ! ! !

- Quatre, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, je le sais...

- Sors d'ici et ne reviens jamais ! !

Revoir Duo est ce que Quatre a toujours souhaité et il l'aurait accueilli avec moins d'amertume, s'il ne traversait pas une épreuve difficile avec Trowa, ou plus justement, sans Trowa.

Quand à Duo : il ne sortira pas.

De nouveau, il fait un pas dans sa direction, bravant l'interdiction.

- Sors, te dis-je !

Un autre pas, le regard ancré au sien.

- SORS ! ! T'es sourd en plus d'être un traître ?

Un autre pas qui ne fait que torturer un peu plus l'âme de Quatre déjà bien tourmentée.

- Je ne sortirai pas d'ici avant de t'avoir tout dit et ce, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Quatre se précipite sur son interphone et presse le bouton rouge.

- Ziva, appelez la sécurité !

Rien, pas de réponse ; Quatre appuie une nouvelle fois.

- Ziva ?

- Elle ne répondra pas, persuadée que nous discutons tranquillement.

- Qu'as-tu fait, faux frère ?

Duo lui répond calmement, comme s'il était immunisé contre son hostilité.

- J'ai coupé le fil pendant qu'elle rangeait ses dossiers.

Il n'y avait qu'eux cinq pour réussir un tel exploit, lorsque l'on sait l'ouïe fine de son assistante. Quatre ne peut s'en étonner.

Enervé et désemparé à la fois, il ne sait plus quoi dire ni quelle attitude adoptée.

Duo continue d'avancer et Quatre n'a plus la force de l'en empêcher.

- Je te demande pardon, Quatre. Laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer.

Duo n'a pas cessé de gagner du terrain et se retrouve maintenant devant son bureau, face à lui.

Quatre ne répond rien sur le moment, vaincu par toutes les émotions qui l'ont envahi depuis que Trowa l'a quitté, que Duo est entré dans son bureau et surtout, depuis qu'il s'est lui-même abandonné.

Résultat ?

Toutes ses barrières de lumière sont tombées et ont été remplacées par une sorte de mur intérieur, le rendant tantôt inexpressif, tantôt offensif, selon ses besoins.

Seulement, l'insistance de Duo ne fait que grignoter ce mur qu'il croyait dressé pour l'éternité et il se laisse peu à peu happer par la sincérité et l'amour de son meilleur ami.

Il se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil, les mains sur son visage, las.

- Va-t-en, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi, le supplie-t-il presque, à présent.

Duo fait le tour du grand bureau pour venir s'agenouiller devant lui, afin d'être à hauteur de son visage.

- Quatre, mon Quatre, murmure-t-il. Viens-là.

Duo l'entoure de ses bras et l'incite à se lever avec lui.

- Je suis fatigué, laisse-moi.

Duo lui dépose un doux baiser sur la tête et insiste encore.

- Je vais t'aider, debout !

Non sans soupirer, Quatre se lève ; son ami ne lâchera rien.

Avant de le conduire au salon, Duo le serre fort dans ses bras tout en le soutenant et lui souffle à l'oreille :

- Je ne te laisserai plus, jamais plus.

Quatre se laisse aller à son étreinte sans la lui rendre pour autant et pleure un long moment dans son cou.

Puis, se décalant légèrement, Duo les conduit jusqu'au canapé.

Alors qu'il lui caresse le dos depuis plusieurs minutes, Quatre cesse peu à peu de pleurer. Epuisé, désabusé, il n'a plus la volonté de bouger et reste là, contre Duo, les bras ballants.

Saisissant l'occasion, Duo se lance :

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, Quatre, mais je me dois de te le demander. Cependant, je refuse de partir sans t'avoir tout raconté. Et je sais qu'une fois ceci fait, tu risques de m'en vouloir d'avantage.

Quatre fronce les sourcils, mais ne l'interrompt pas.

Duo sent qu'il vient de capter totalement son attention ; il peut commencer.

Il lui raconte tout : sa dépression, son souci de ne pas lui imposer ses problèmes et surtout lui cacher combien il allait de plus en plus mal. De sa prise de médicaments jusqu'à la décision de se suicider, peu de temps avant qu'Heero et lui ne soient enfin ensemble.

Il passe très rapidement sur leurs vacances à Hawaï et la visite de Trowa, hier au soir.

Le silence se fait long, une nouvelle fois ; pesant et chargé d'émotions diverses telles que la peur, l'angoisse, l'amour, l'amitié éprouvée, et la colère, encore et toujours.

Quatre, qui du début à la fin de son récit n'a pas bougé le moins du monde, se redresse lentement, prend ensuite le temps de jauger Duo avec sévérité et déception...

...avant que la gifle, sonore et forte ne retentisse soudain sur sa joue.

Duo l'accepte sans broncher, il sait qu'il l'a mérité.

Sauf qu'une seconde la lui rougit d'avantage et qu'une troisième est en préparation.

Duo lui attrape alors le poignet, sans brutalité, Quatre étant affaibli, avant de chercher un terrain d'entente.

- Je les ai méritées, toutes, sans exception. Mais je crois que Trowa et toi-même en méritez aussi quelques-unes !

Quatre est stupéfait.

Duo est un peu dur, mais il est lui aussi en colère de le voir ainsi, seul et isolé de tout. Alors qu'il lui suffirait de faire un effort, un seul.

Quatre, le regard vague, son visage inondé de larmes, donne l'impression de « décrocher », de ne plus être présent dans la pièce, son esprit comme ailleurs.

- Hey, Quatre ! Regarde-moi !

Il n'a plus aucune réaction.

Inquiet, Duo voit combien il est anormalement fatigué et amorphe. Réactif, il se lève, l'aide à s'allonger avant de foncer jusqu'au bureau de Ziva ; il a condamné l'interphone.

- Ziva, j'ai besoin de vos services.

- C'est M. Winner, c'est ça ? s'inquiète-t-elle, sans perdre son sang-froid pour autant.

- Oui, mais tout ira bien, je m'en occupe.

- Je vous écoute, affirme-t-elle, sac et clef de voiture déjà en mains.

- Il me faut un plat chaud et surtout, vous annulez ou reportez, peu importe, tous ses rendez-vous pour le reste de l'après-midi.

- C'est comme si c'était fait !

Elle sort immédiatement, ses longs cheveux bruns flottant derrière elle.

Duo est bien content d'avoir son aide sans avoir a alerté Heero ou pire, Trowa.

Il rejoint Quatre, inerte, et s'assoit auprès de lui.

- Tu vas te remettre, mon Quatre. Même si tu m'éjectes de ta vie ensuite, tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu remontes la pente.

Quatre ne le regarde pas et ne manifeste plus aucune émotion. C'est à se demander comment il fait pour travailler, depuis ce jour.

•

Ziva revient vite avec tout ce que Duo lui a demandé.

- Monsieur ne va pas mieux ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

- Ne vous en faites plus, Ziva. Je sais ce qu'il lui faut.

- D'accord. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, surtout n'hésitez pas !

- Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup, merci.

Elle hoche la tête, puis s'occupe du reste du planning surchargé : elle passera le reste de l'après-midi au téléphone.

Quatre a finalement accepté de se restaurer.

Il a repris des couleurs et son regard est plus vif, même s'il reste encore fatigué.

Le plateau posé sur la table basse devant lui, Quatre reprend le cours de leur semblant de conversation commencée par Duo, une heure plus tôt.

- Tu ne voulais pas te rater. C'est pour ça que tu m'as évincé de ta vie.

Duo l'écoute, assis en face de lui, heureux, si l'on puit dire, qu'il prenne et lui adresse à nouveau la parole.

- Oui. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que le cocktail de médocs jumelé avec mon ressenti allaient me conduire tout droit à Wufeï ! Je lui ai tout déballé et lui a débarqué dans mon appartement. Tu connais la suite.

- ...

- T'aurais rien pu faire, Quatre. Je me serais isolé et que tu sois ou non à mes côtés le reste du temps n'aurait rien changé. Si ce n'est que tu aurais souffert de mon état et ça, je ne le voulais pas. Pire encore : tu aurais alerté Heero ! Si tu avais fait ça, j'aurais fui jusqu'au fin fond de la galaxie !

Quatre lève sur lui un regard bien triste qui dit tout de l'intensité de son chagrin.

Il s'imagine une autre vie, une vie sans Duo : mort par suicide, victime de n'avoir pas eu d'ami à qui se confier.

Duo n'a pas de mal à deviner ce à quoi pense son ami.

- Oh God ! Comme j'aimerais pouvoir chasser cette image de ton esprit.

- Et bien pars sans te retourner. Tu sais faire, non ?

Duo encaisse, encore. Il le lui doit bien.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé. A l'époque, je trouvais cette solution si idéale.

- ...

- Jusqu'au jour où je me suis rendu compte que mon plan ne l'était pas tant que ça. Voire pas du tout et que je t'avais... trahi... dans un sens.

- Dans tous les sens !

Duo accuse les coups depuis la seconde où il a mis les pieds dans son bureau. Mais là, les choses se répètent et commencent à le peser moralement.

Il se dit qu'il devrait sans doute sortir de la pièce pour aller craquer seul dans un coin, là où personne ne le verrait, mais il n'a pas le temps d'y penser que déjà ses larmes roulent doucement sur ses joues.

- Je t'ai fait du mal et je ne pense pas qu'un jour je puisse me le pardonner. Mais j'ai voulu me donner une chance de tout te révéler et de te dire à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je regrette mon geste. Je sais que je t'ai perdu.

Depuis que Duo est revenu dans sa vie, les remparts que Quatre a dressés dès le départ de Trowa, tombent les uns après les autres.

Voir Duo pleurer et l'entendre lui dire « je t'aime » en plus de tout le reste...

Il ne peut plus ignorer sa « fraternité », son amour, son amitié à son égard et sa souffrance aussi.

En vérité, Duo vient tout simplement de faire voler en éclats les derniers murs de pierres qui séparaient Quatre du reste du monde, ainsi que de ses propres émotions.

Mais Duo ne s'en rend pas compte et traduit son silence par un refus catégorique de communiquer avec lui.

Il se lève, essuie ses larmes avec sa main, puis pivote doucement pour partir, lorsque Quatre se redresse à moitié pour le rattraper par l'avant-bras.

- Reste ! Tu m'as manqué. Tu m'as cruellement manqué, se décide-t-il enfin à avouer, la voix et le visage radouci.

Ces mots semblent résonner sans discontinuer, tandis que Duo se fige dans la surprise et l'émotion.

Très vite, d'autres larmes lui montent aux yeux.

- Si tu savais, Quatre, comme tu m'as manqué, toi aussi.

Quatre finit de se redresser, fait rapidement le tour de la table basse, puis le prend dans ses bras.

Duo se réjouit de cette initiative et se jette à corps perdu dans cette étreinte inespérée.

- J'étais sûr que si je ne m'éloignais pas de toi, j'allais finir par te tuer, par mes émotions, mon ressenti. Tu vois ?

- Je t'accuse de tous mes maux alors qu'en vérité, j'ai moi aussi ma part de responsabilité. Pardon de n'avoir pas su être là, Duo. Je n'ai pas su te prouver que je pouvais être à tes côtés. Je me rends compte à présent combien Trowa a confiance en moi, combien il me sent capable de tout. Il est l'un des rares avec Heero et toi à m'avoir vu tel que je suis, dès le début.

Duo renifle joliment.

- J'aurais pas dit mieux !

Quatre sourit tristement.

- Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé, mon Dodo. Et pourtant, je me sens indigne d'être ton ami, aujourd'hui. Je n'ai écouté que ma souffrance, alors que tu te noyais dans le désespoir.

Duo lui rend plus fort son étreinte avant de se reculer, apaisé et souriant malgré tout.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, Quatre. Et puis Heero est là, maintenant, sourit-il.

Quatre grimace pourtant.

- Quoi ? !

- Quatre, Quatre… J'en ai un peu marre d'entendre mon prénom en l'état dans la bouche de ceux que j'aime.

- Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Alors mon « Quatquat' », reprend-il, rectification : tu dois effectivement te faire pardonner, mais pas de moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je crois que c'est trop tard. Il doit certainement se dire qu'il a finalement eu tord ou raison, tout dépend, que je ne l'aime pas tant que ça pour n'avoir rien compris.

- Bouge, Quatre ! ! le secoue-t-il autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

- Qu... quoi ? !

- BOUGE ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il t'attend, qu'il espère, qu'il a peur. Il meurt, Quatre, il meurt à petit feu et toi seul peut stopper la machine et redémarrer votre vie à tous les deux, sur de nouvelles bases.

Quatre se mord la lèvre et retient ses larmes de couler.

- Mais enfin, sois réaliste ! Je ne ressemble plus à celui qu'il aimait.

- Qu'il aime, le corrige Duo. Et puis tu exagères ! Tu vas remuer ciel et terre, et tu vas vous prouver à tous les deux que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais plus s'immiscer dans votre vie, c'est clair ? T'as assez perdu de temps.

Quatre soupire, alors Duo prend son téléphone portable et le lui agite sous le nez.

- Si tu préfères, je l'appelle et je lui dis à quel point tu es défait par sa faute et que tu n'as pas l'intention de révolutionner ta vie pour lui. Et puis juste après, je loue les services d'un gigolo qui, j'en suis certain, saura te redonner goût à la vie, hum ? Après tout, c'est à ça que te servait Trowa, non, un bon coup dans le derrière et...

La gifle part immédiatement et claque fortement.

- Jamais deux sans trois, marmonne Duo pour lui-même.

- Trowa est le seul et unique pour moi. Il n'y a jamais eu que lui et je ne l'apparenterai jamais à un « objet sexuel » même si vous avez tous les deux l'air de penser le contraire !

- Mais nous, on ne fait que le penser, mon Quatquat'. Toi, c'est encore mieux : tu l'as fait !

Alors que Duo s'attend à une autre gifle et à voir sa tête se décrocher du reste de son corps, Quatre, les yeux couleur « gris tempête », se retient de « l'assassiner » sur place, comprenant qu'il essaye tout simplement de le faire réagir, ce qui à effectivement l'air de fonctionner.

- J'en ai assez entendu ! dit-il en se levant. Nous n'aurions jamais dû avoir cette conversation.

- Je suis bien d'accord ! répond Duo, debout à son tour.

Sans dire un mot, Quatre, irrité à souhait, retourne derrière son bureau.

Duo le suit tout en se frottant la joue ; elle en a pris pour son grade, aujourd'hui !

- T'es encore plus beau en colère, tu sais ! ironise-t-il tout de même.

- Je dois travailler, Duo.

Le dit « Duo » a l'impression qu'il va s'étouffer avec son air.

- Tu dois quoi ? ! !

Quatre sourit en coin, joueur… Vengeur ?

- T'emballe pas, mon Dodo. Je dois réorganiser ma vie professionnelle, non ? Et mon refus de déléguer est le point majeur de notre discorde. Je sais qu'au fond j'ai toujours su ce qui n'allait pas. J'ai joué avec sa patience et sa tolérance. J'en paye le prix, depuis peu.

- Piuuuu ! Je suis soulagé ! Enfin, façon de parler.

Après un court silence :

- Comment était-il, hier ? demande timidement Quatre.

- Mal, je préfère être franc, tu le sais. Je ne l'avais jamais vu « pleurer », prononce-t-il avec difficulté, ni être aussi défaitiste. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Un peu comme avec toi, tout à l'heure.

Quatre avale difficilement sa salive, avant de se passer la main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds.

- Tout est de ma faute.

Duo fronce les sourcils et réagit immédiatement. Il n'est pas question de laisser son meilleur ami s'enfoncer dans un néant inutile ; il en sait quelque chose.

- Il n'a jamais été question de faire les comptes et ce n'est certainement pas ce que souhaite Trowa. Oublie ta douleur et ta culpabilité, ne considère que ta nouvelle force et attaque ! Il t'attend, Quatre. Il t'attend, insiste-t-il lourdement.

Quatre l'écoute, l'entend et le dévisage intensément avant de lui sourire, ému, comme soulagé d'un poids.

- Merci, mon Dodo. Je ne peux que te comparer avec celui que tu étais avant notre séparation et je dois dire que tu as bien changé.

- Je ne trouve pas, enfin un peu, c'est sûr. Peut-être un peu plus bizarre ou sombre ? 'ro m'a dit que j'étais moins bavard et moins joueur que pendant la guerre. Enfin, avant nos vacances, sourit-il.

- Non. Cette part-là de toi, cette ombre, ne m'a jamais échappé. Je parle de ta conscience, Duo : tu es bien plus fort qu'avant. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ?

Duo s'assoit sur l'un des deux fauteuils réservés aux invités, placés à bonne distance du bureau et réfléchit.

Quatre reste debout et prend le temps d'observer son meilleur ami avec tendresse, une pointe de tristesse encore brillante dans son regard.

Après un certain temps, Duo reprend :

- Tout ce que je peux constater, c'est que j'ai enduré ma drôle de vie bien plus longtemps que je ne m'en serais cru capable. Mais j'étais au bout du bout, Quat' et si je n'avais pas parlé pendant mon mi-sommeil en sa présence, j'en serais où d'après toi ? Je ne suis pas si fort, j'en pouvais plus, vraiment plus. Je n'ai pas attrapé le taureau par les cornes, c'est plutôt 'ro qui m'a forcé à en parler.

Quatre le rejoint et prend place en face de lui, sur l'autre fauteuil.

- Tu ne lui aurais donc jamais rien dit, sans cela ? !

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? La seule fois où je lui ai parlé, il a pris la fuite ! Je ne voulais pas, je ne veux pas être loin de lui, quitte à...

- … souffrir le martyre et mourir, termine Quatre, l'air grave.

- Hn.

- Tes « hn » sont adorables, mon Dodo, sourit Quatre, soucieux d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Duo lui sourit de toutes ses dents, tout fier.

- Et Heero n'a jamais rien fait ? reprend Quatre.

- On s'est mal compris et on s'est croisé. Par contre, son comportement devenait étrange, durant nos dernières missions. Mais je mettais ça sur le compte de notre fatigue. Enfin, j'imaginais que lui l'était !

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Duo lui raconte cette fameuse mission en Russie en détail. Peu après, Quatre se livre enfin, comme avant.

Au bout d'un long et délicieux moment, Duo et Quatre estiment avoir fait le tour de tout ce qu'ils ont pu rater de la vie de l'autre, durant ces long mois de séparation.

Mais alors que Duo croit que son ami en a fini avec lui, Quatre revient sur un détail qu'il n'a évidement pu que remarquer.

- Duo, quelque chose me dérange chez toi, mais je ne souhaite pas t'importuner, ni te blesser.

- Jamais, mon Quatquat' ! Je t'écoute.

Duo maintient son petit sourire, mais il n'en mène pas large. Il n'a pas n'importe qui en face de lui.

- Je ressens que tu t'efforces de donner l'impression que tout va bien dans ta vie. Seulement, tes angoisses sont bien trop puissantes pour être ignorées. Tu n'en as pas conscience ou tu ne souhaites pas m'en parler ?

Duo est malgré tout pris au dépourvu : il avait passablement oublié comment Quatre savait lire dans les cœurs et les esprits, si sains ou si tordus soient-ils.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Oui, il doit bien me rester des sortes de stigmates, mais pour le reste, ça va. Heero est là ! tente-t-il de se « sauver ».

Quatre n'est pas dupe. Il entend bien que Duo se répète depuis tout à l'heure : « Heero est là... », « 'ro est à mes côtés à présent... », « quand je suis avec lui, j'oublie mon passé... », « du moment qu'il est là, moi tout baigne ! » lui a-t-il rabâché ces dernières heures.

- Justement, mon Dodo. Et si Heero n'est pas là, j'entends en mission : deux jours, une semaine, un mois. Je n'ignore pas qu'il lui arrive d'être sous couverture et ce procédé prend parfois du temps. J'en sais quelque chose avec Trowa.

Duo hoche les épaules et baisse la tête. Il se ferme.

Quatre ne veut pas le faire souffrir, mais il se doit de se rattraper, alors :

- Je n'insiste pas. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le bon moment.

- ...

- Inutile de te dire que je le trouverai, ce bon moment. Tu ne m'as pas donné ma chance, il y a peu, je ne laisserai pas celle-ci passer.

Duo ne répond toujours pas, fuit son regard et se racle discrètement la gorge, avant de réajuster son assise dans son fauteuil.

Quatre lui sourit, confiant, puis reprend leur conversation sur un tout autre sujet.

Duo se détend rapidement, mais reste sur ses gardes.

Tout à leurs retrouvailles, ils ne voient pas le temps passé, mais Heero, si.

Le téléphone portable de Duo sonne.

- C'est Heero ! sourit-il inconsciemment en fixant l'écran comme s'il allait en sortir, plus vrai que nature.

- J'en profite et te laisse une minute, je dois m'entretenir avec Ziva, sourit Quatre, attendri et heureux pour son ami ; celui qu'il a toujours considéré comme son frère.

- Ok... Salut, 'ro ! répond-il sans plus attendre.

_- Alors ? _demande directement Heero.

- Il a mangé, on a discuté, on s'est retrouvé, enfin bref, on s'aime quoi ! le charrie-t-il. Je suis vraiment heureux, 'ro. _(Il jette un oeil derrière lui afin de s'assurer que Quatre n'est plus là)_ Il ne m'a pas à proprement parlé « pardonné », mais je crois qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop, c'est déjà ça.

_- Hn._

Ce discours ne plait pas trop à Heero. Il se promet d'y remédier et de s'entretenir à sa façon avec Quatre.

- Comment va Trowa ? enchaîne Duo, sans se douter du plan de son amant.

_- Pas très fort._

- Rassure-le, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours, à mon avis.

_- Hn._

Duo soupire doucement, avec amusement.

- Je sais, tu me manques aussi, mon amour. Ça commence à faire long, depuis ce midi ! rit-il doucement.

_- Hn. Je passe te prendre au bureau._

Duo s'étrangle dans son petit rire : il a un sérieux coup de chaud.

- Please 'ro, ne me dis pas ces mots-là, sur ce ton.

_- Mon ton est tout à fait neutre, amour_, sourit-il en coin, taquin.

- Mhmmm... si tu continues, je raccroche.

_- J'arrive dans quinze minutes. Attendez-moi là-haut._

Duo a bien entendu.

- Quinze minutes ? ! Et comment ça «_ Attendez_-moi là-haut » ? Tu veux lui dire quoi, au juste ?

_- Tu es parti après déjeuner et il est dix huit heures, mon ange ; je me suis donc rapproché de mon point d'impact._

- Grrr ! T'arrête, oui ? Ok pour les quinze minutes. Et ?

_- Cela ne prendra qu'une minute._

- Oui, j'entends bien, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ?

_- Combien je t'aime, voilà tout._

- Pfff ! souffle Duo. Tu m'angoisses avec ton mystère. Je viens juste de retrouver mon « frère », 'ro, tu veux bien prendre des gants, s'il te plaît ?

_- Hn._

- « Hn » quoi ? J'ai besoin d'une réponse plus claire !

- Duo ? appelle soudain Quatre de retour à son bureau. Pardon, je pensais que tu avais fini. Tu viens me chercher lorsque tu...

- Non, non, c'est bon, tu peux rester, Quat' !

Heero profite de la diversion.

_- Je raccroche, mon ange. A tout de suite._

- Non, attends !

_Tut tut tut..._

- Aaaaaah ! Il m'énerve quand il fait ça ! « A toute à l'heure, mon ange, je raccroche », et patati et patata !

Quatre se rapproche, deux tasses de café en mains, alors que Duo range son téléphone tout en bougonnant dans sa barbe.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, si ce n'est qu'Heero arrive dans moins de quinze minutes et qu'il souhaite te parler.

- Et bien ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus.

Il lui tend sa petite tasse fumante.

- Merci. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. Pourquoi voudrait-il te voir expressément ce soir ? Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je n'aime pas ses urgences à lui.

- Je crois que tu te fais bien du souci pour rien, mon Dodo, tente-t-il de le rassurer avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Je t'ai parlé de son comportement type « vengeur exterminateur » en mission. Mais depuis qu'il sait « tout » sur ce qui a fait ma vie, depuis quelques mois et mes sentiments pour lui, angoisses comprises, il a tendance à me surprotéger. Et je sais que c'est de ma faute. J'angoisse dès qu'il n'est plus à mes côtés. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me maîtriser, c'est atroce !

Quatre lui caresse la joue de sa main. Même si Duo s'approche du sujet sensible, Quatre sait qu'il ne peut pas l'approfondir pour le moment.

- J'ai confiance en lui. Avec tout ce que tu m'as dit ces dernières heures, je suis étonné qu'il t'ait laissé venir seul.

- Ça s'est décidé sous la couette ! sourit très largement Duo, tout heureux d'avoir gagné.

Quatre rit de bon cœur, avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir pour lui raconter en détail ce qu'il va se décider ces prochains jours.

•

_**Douze minutes plus tard...**_

•

Ziva fait entrer un nouveau visiteur, un ami initialement présent sur la fameuse liste noire.

Duo et Quatre se lèvent d'un même mouvement.

- Bonsoir, Heero, sois le bienvenu_._

- Bonsoir, Quatre, merci.

Duo le salut à sa manière : il est déjà contre lui, accroché à son cou, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Heero le serre dans ses bras un instant, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'oublie la présence de Quatre.

Il sourit d'ailleurs à les voir ainsi, se remémorant le nombre de fois où Duo lui disait qu'être simplement dans ses bras, de cette façon-là, le comblerait de bonheur et de plaisir pour le restant de ses jours.

- Désolé, Quat', je ne peux pas résister, sourit-il.

- Je vous en prie. Je sais ce que c'est.

Un très léger malaise envahi la pièce, que Quatre s'empresse de chasser.

- Mais y en a plus pour très longtemps. J'espère juste que Trowa ne m'en voudra pas trop d'avoir baissé les bras.

- Mais non, mon Quatquat' !

- Trowa souhaite retrouver celui qu'il aime, le reste n'a pas sa place dans son univers, intervient sobrement Heero.

Quatre, touché, hoche la tête, le regard brillant.

- Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui.

Heero hoche la tête à son tour.

- Tu souhaites me parler, si j'ai bien compris le sens de ta venue ici, ce soir ? reprend Quatre.

- Hn.

Duo, qui n'a pas quitté les bras d'Heero, se tend un peu et tire légèrement sur sa chemise, histoire de lui rappeler de « mettre des gants ».

- Je t'écoute.

Heero n'hésite pas une seule seconde.

- Tu n'as pas été là pour Duo à l'une de ses périodes les plus difficiles, voire la plus éprouvante et la plus grave.

- Heero ? ! Arrête ! ! s'affole Duo.

Il ne comprend pas la raison de ces mots.

Heero resserre son étreinte autour de sa taille mais ne lui adresse aucun regard, le sien rivé à celui de Quatre, qui ne le quitte pas des yeux non plus.

- Laisse-le finir, Duo. Fais-lui confiance.

Quatre est parfaitement serein : il ressent très clairement les bonnes intentions de son ex-compagnon de guerre.

Quand à Heero, il est impassible et déterminé.

- C'est exact, répond Quatre, confortant là les paroles d'Heero. J'aurais dû comprendre que quelque chose de grave se tramait et passer outre son interdiction implicite à le voir, voire même t'avertir, toi.

- Hn. Mais tu as essayé. Moi, je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas été là pour lui. Je n'ai pas su voir à quel point je le rendais malheureux, trop occupé à contrôler mes sentiments et à travailler. De son côté, il a mal agit. Il aurait dû venir me trouver et tout me dire au lieu de fuir et d'abandonner.

Duo a d'abord été dérouté, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre. Mais à présent, il est carrément mal à l'aise et triste. Entendre ces mots dans la bouche d'Heero lui est très douloureux.

- Je suis d'accord, affirme calmement Quatre, après avoir brièvement observé Duo.

- Il en va de même pour toi et Trowa. Il n'a pas su passer outre le dialogue de sourd instauré entre vous. Il aurait dû stopper les machines bien avant qu'elles ne s'emballent.

- ...

- De ton côté, tu n'as pas su voir sa détresse, trop occupé à travailler et à « gérer » ta vie avec lui.

Quatre ne peut rien répondre, la gorge nouée par ces paroles.

Heero vient de lui faire comprendre, à sa façon, combien chacun peut faire des erreurs et faire du mal à l'être aimé, sans s'en rendre compte, sans le vouloir.

Il vient très clairement de dire : nous sommes tous fautifs d'aimer si fort, que le peu de contrôle que l'on pense avoir sur la vie nous échappe et peut finir par atteindre la seule personne que l'on souhaitait protéger.

Heero finit tout de même sur ces mots, désireux d'être clair au possible :

- Tout est dit et compris, à présent. Le reproche n'a pas sa place entre nous. Seulement, une personne ici à besoin de l'entendre.

Duo baisse la tête et tente de masquer son émotion, ses pensées, mais Quatre peut lire en lui combien il est dérangé par cette affirmation.

Alors il se rapproche et pose ses mains sur ses épaules, puis son front contre le sien ; Heero s'étant placé derrière Duo.

- Ecoute, je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. Pour ma part, c'est un douloureux souvenir qui, j'en suis sûr, s'amenuisera avec le temps. Ce que je désire plus que tout, aujourd'hui, c'est retrouver mon Trowa et oublier ces mois de « vide » entre toi et moi. Tu es mon plus cher ami, Duo. Et comme Heero vient de nous le faire comprendre, nous sommes tous amenés à faire des erreurs ; tout dépend de notre état d'esprit et du but recherché. Ainsi, ta pensée première relevait d'un souci de bienveillance. Je tiens beaucoup à toi et si tu as tant besoin de l'entendre et bien soit, je te le dis : je te pardonne, Duo Maxwell. Je souhaite de tout cœur faire table rase du passé ; qu'en penses-tu ?

Duo hoche la tête, ému, puis lui sourit, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, profondément soulagé.

Quatre échange alors un regard complice avec Heero. Un Heero plus que satisfait : son Duo ne peut qu'aller de mieux en mieux.

Duo se libère de leur étreinte.

- Merci Quat'.

Et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres en un chaste baiser.

- En guise de nouveau départ ! Tu sais, tu me rappel Benji'. On a passé cinq nuits ensemble, du jamais vu pour mes amants d'un soir !

Quatre sourit mais se mord bien vite la lèvre, amusé par ce qu'il voit et ressent chez Heero.

Duo, quand à lui, continue à se confier à son meilleur ami comme si de rien n'était.

- Il a ta douceur de vivre, ton écoute et ta sévérité aussi, mais ce qui m'a tout de suite plu chez lui, c'est sa tignasse brune en bataille. Oh ! Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je vous retrouvais réellement toi et 'ro à travers lui, mais je faisais tout de même une sorte de transfert. Enfin, conclut-il en s'étirant, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Ça n'a jamais été mon 'ro ni mon Quatquat' !

- Pas de soucis, Dodo, mais veille bien à ne jamais recommencer, rit-il à présent.

Duo fronce les sourcils, puis se tourne vers Heero qui se tient raide comme un piquet, les yeux clos.

- Ça va, 'ro ?

- Hn, se renfrogne-t-il.

Quatre rit toujours autant, tandis que Duo moule son corps contre celui d'Heero.

Irrité ou pas, cela ne l'empêche pas de l'emprisonner à son tour entre ses bras.

- J'ai un drôle de goût sur... Mhmmm !

Il n'a pas le temps de le provoquer d'avantage qu'Heero s'empresse et se fait un devoir d'exterminer toutes traces microscopiques de la présence furtive de Quatre sur ses lèvres de « son » Duo ; meilleur ami ou pas !

Et s'il pouvait par la même occasion annihiler tous souvenirs de ses amants et surtout ceux le reliant à Benji', qui n'est autre que Benjiro, il est preneur !

Pendant ce temps, Quatre s'éclipse et va réunir ses affaires afin de rentrer chez lui.

En manque d'air, les jambes flageolantes et l'esprit embrouillé, Duo s'abandonne complètement à se baiser possessif et commandeur.

Lorsque Heero consent à le laisser respirer, Duo halète et le supplie, par des murmures, de ne pas recommencer. Du moins, pas avant d'être arrivé chez eux.

- Ima, souffle Heero à son oreille.

- Oui.

Duo se ressaisit comme il peut, afin de saluer Quatre correctement.

- Désolé, sourit-il, les lèvres rougies par le baiser.

- De quoi donc, mon Dodo ? Allez, rentrez donc, j'en fais autant.

Tous trois se souhaitent une bonne soirée et surtout, Heero et Duo font promettre à Quatre de faire appel à eux en cas de besoin.

Chacun rentre chez soi.

Duo a des tas de choses à raconter, mais pour les heures à venir, c'est Heero qui détient la suprématie des langages.

Quand à Quatre, il pensait redécouvrir le plaisir d'être de retour chez lui de bonne heure, mais non.

Qu'est-ce qu'un « chez soi » ?

Une maison, une ville, un pays, la terre, une colonie ?

Non, pour Quatre, c'est là où Trowa se trouve.

Et Trowa est à sa caravane, au cirque.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus d'une minute et ressort de sa propriété ; seul, sans chauffeur.

•

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, à la caravane de Trowa...**_

•

_Toc, toc, toc..._

Trowa s'étonne : il a eu Heero au téléphone peu après dix huit heures et il n'était pas prévu que lui et Duo passent ce soir, mais le lendemain. De plus, il est tard et il sort tout juste de la douche.

La peau humide, il ne prend pas le temps de se sécher et attrape un jean de son armoire, puis l'enfile rapidement avant d'aller à la porte.

Il l'ouvre enfin, son jean à moitié fermé et tombe nez à nez avec un ange, son ange à lui.

- Quatre ? !

Quatre a bien du mal à ne pas le regarder uniquement dans les yeux et déglutit discrètement plus d'une fois avant de répondre.

- Bonsoir, Trowa.

Après quelques secondes à le dévisager, Trowa se rend compte qu'il est toujours dehors.

- Entre, je t'en prie.

- Merci.

Quatre pénètre dans cet univers dont Heero lui a parlé : la vie selon Trowa.

Il inspire profondément, ferme les yeux et affirme avec conviction et soulagement :

- C'est ici chez moi.

Trowa, qui a refermé la porte et observé son invité en silence, cherche à comprendre la signification de cette simple phrase.

- Pardon ?

Quatre rouvre les yeux et se tourne vers lui.

- J'ai renoué avec Duo aujourd'hui et j'ai parlé avec Heero, également. Et quand je te vois ce soir, je me demande si je n'ai pas été envoûté pour n'avoir fait que des erreurs nous concernant.

Trowa attend, il ne veut pas d'un faux espoir. Et ce, même s'il n'a qu'une envie : plonger en lui à corps perdu et remettre à demain les problèmes d'hier et d'aujourd'hui.

Quatre sait qu'il a besoin de plus, alors il ne s'étonne pas de le voir si froid, en apparence.

Il sent bien la tension entre eux, mais ne joue pas dessus ; il le perdrait définitivement ou plutôt, réellement.

Parce qu'au fond, rien n'a jamais été perdu ; il s'agit juste d'une mise au point. Douloureuse, certes, mais Trowa veut une mise à jour définitive et permanente.

- J'ai considéré ta patience, ta tolérance et ton endurance comme acquis à ma cause et je te demande de bien vouloir me pardonner. Tu mérites plus que ce que je te donne.

- _Nous_ méritons plus que ce que tu _nous_ donnes, tous les deux, rectifie-t-il avec douceur et fermeté.

Quatre lui sourit timidement et furtivement.

- Tu m'as clairement demandé de ne pas te contacter durant un mois, mais je suis rentré plus tôt ce soir et je me suis rendu compte combien je ne me sentais pas chez moi, au manoir, et que cela avait toujours été le cas.

- Je sais.

- J'ai découvert alors que changer mon mode de vie professionnelle ne résoudrait pas totalement notre problème ; que cela ne suffirait pas à rééquilibrer notre vie de couple.

- Je le pense aussi.

- Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je n'ai plus de « chez moi » pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne me sens chez moi qu'à tes côtés. C'est pour cela que je me sens chez moi ici, parce que tu es là, avec moi. Mais nous n'avons pas de « chez nous » à proprement parlé, un endroit où même si l'un de nous est absent une heure, une journée, une semaine, nous nous sentirons chez nous, parce que c'est chez l'autre. Là où l'être aimé reviendra.

Trowa l'écoute avec la plus grande attention.

Quatre sort alors une petite carte blanche que Trowa reconnaît immédiatement, avant de reprendre.

- « Reviens-moi ». Je dois recevoir une dizaine de postulants pour les quatre postes de directeur supplémentaires, mais déjà Ziva s'occupe de reporter mes rendez-vous d'avant huit heures, le matin, après dix huit heures, le soir et ceux du samedi. Seulement, je... Trowa, j'aimerais tellement rentrer chez moi... dès maintenant.

Quatre retient ses larmes tant il a peur d'être rejeter à nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas où aller. Chez moi, c'est dans tes bras.

Les larmes n'ont pas roulé jusqu'au milieu de ses joues qu'il se retrouve étroitement enlacé.

Trowa le serre fort, très fort dans ses bras, lui caresse le dos et les cheveux, déposant des baisers appuyés sur sa tête, respirant son odeur à n'en plus finir, tout autant que Quatre avec lui.

- Bienvenue à la maison, mon ange. Bienvenue chez toi.

Quatre ne peut plus parler, envahit par l'émotion.

Trowa le soulève sans effort, voire même avec bonheur, puis va s'installer sur le divan, Quatre assis sur ses genoux, collé contre son torse.

Il se libère complètement et pleure un long moment dans son cou, jusqu'à ce que Trowa remarque qu'il semble chercher quelque chose.

En effet, Quatre cherche à s'accrocher à sa chemise, qu'il ne porte pas.

Trowa sourit, relève le visage de Quatre d'une pression sous le menton et lui dépose un long et doux baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de lui révéler :

- Je ne porte pas de chemise, mon ange.

- ... !

Quatre rouvre les yeux et dirige son regard sur son torse nu, musclé et offert, à la couleur et à l'odeur de pain d'épices.

Chaud.

Quatre a très chaud.

Et Trowa aussi, ce que son jean à moitié ouvert ne peut dissimuler plus longtemps.

Quatre sent sa respiration irrégulière, mais ne fait aucun geste, son regard à présent plongé dans celui vert foncé de Trowa.

- Trowa, je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un... une « chose ». Je déteste l'idée même que tu aies pu le penser.

- Je sais, je suis désolé, mais je voulais une image forte, murmure-t-il, ses mains déjà occupées à le dévêtir et ses lèvres à un souffle des siennes.

- Je l'ai trouvé un peu trop forte, celle-là...

Trowa l'interrompt d'un baiser chaud, doux et langoureux.

- Je vais t'en donner d'autres.

Et Quatre en aura d'autres durant cette nuit-là.

- Mhmmm... ne parle plus...

Beaucoup d'autres.

•

_**Le lendemain matin...**_

•

Quatre se réveille relativement tard, ce matin-là.

Il est neuf heures. Les rayons du soleil transpercent les voilages blancs et viennent caresser son doux visage apaisé, reposant délicatement sur l'épaule de son amant.

Trowa est réveillé depuis plus longtemps que lui, mais n'a rien fait qui aurait pu le tirer de ce sommeil réparateur.

Constatant que Quatre sort doucement de ses rêves, il se permet enfin de lui prendre la main, de la faire voler jusqu'à ses lèvres et de la lui embrasser tendrement.

- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il.

- Bonjour, mon amour, sourit Quatre, plus heureux que jamais.

Les doux baisers de Trowa sur sa main changent peu à peu de nature.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de me réveiller à tes côtés, sans que tu aies à te soucier d'aller travailler.

- Oui... moi… moi aussi.

A présent, le traitement que Trowa inflige à ses doigts relève tout simplement de l'insoutenable. Quatre a donc bien du mal à participer à la conversation, même s'il entend ce qu'il lui dit.

- Tu m'as cruellement manqué, mon ange et je ne parle pas seulement de ces dernières semaines.

A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase qu'il reprend ses doigts en bouche, ce qui empêche Quatre de répondre avec toute sa lucidité, d'autant plus qu'ils sont aussi nu l'un que l'autre, qu'un simple drap les recouvre et que Trowa est sur le dos.

- Trowa, halète-t-il, la vue qui se brouille déjà.

Trowa roule soudain sur lui, pressant doucement leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, avant de l'embrasser profondément, étouffant par la même leurs gémissements.

- Partons loin d'ici. Je veux t'avoir rien qu'à moi durant au moins une semaine. Je veux jusqu'à oublier que tu es un Raberba Winner : je veux seulement Quatre. Je te veux seulement toi encore et encore. Quitte ce monde, un instant au moins.

Même si Quatre sourit, il retrouve son sérieux. Il ne veut pas que Trowa prenne mal ce qu'il s'apprête à lui dire.

- J'avais prévu de t'en parler aujourd'hui. Je prends mes vacances en fonction de ton travail au cirque, ce qui nous amène à dans deux semaines. Je vais en profiter pour passer en revue certains dossiers et faire un tri, puis recevoir les nouveaux directeurs et voir avec eux quelles sont les priorités au moins, avant mon départ.

Trowa ne semble pas contrarié, mais il ne dit rien, ce qui inquiète Quatre.

- C'est que, tu m'as laissé un mois et je fais aussi vite que possible, mais je ne finirai plus jamais à des heures indues, je te le promets ! Ne me laisse pas, Trowa, ne m'abandonne pas. Je fais vraiment tout ce que je peux.

Trowa sait qu'il doit faire et dire quelque chose pour le rassurer, alors il commence par l'embrasser avec une douceur et une tendresse toutes particulières. Surpris, il sent soudain une larme chatouiller ses lèvres : Quatre a peur.

Trowa rompt leur échange, puis dépose de doux baiser sur ses joues. Il doit maintenant lui parler.

- Je sais, mon ange. Je fais preuve d'impatience, mais attendre juste deux semaines, c'est si inespéré ! Je suis comblé, ajoute-t-il avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

Quatre est aussitôt apaisé.

- Comblé ? !

- Hum. Ce n'était pas facile de ne te voir que sur rendez-vous, mais ne plus te voir du tout a été un véritable enfer. Plus jamais, Quatre, plus jamais je ne te laisserai. Tu entends ?

- Ou... oui.

- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais m'abandonner sans raison valable et la seule qui soit acceptable est que tu ne m'aimes plus. Je suis prêt à tout pour nous. Tu en as bien conscience ?

Quatre déglutit avant d'hocher simplement la tête, un chouilla trop impressionné pour parler.

Satisfait, Trowa frôle les lèvres de son adorable muet des siennes et lui dit encore :

- A partir de maintenant, nous ne passerons plus une seule nuit sans l'autre. Que ce soit ici ou au manoir, je te veux dans mes bras tout le temps que la lune régnera ; qu'elle soit visible ou non.

Quatre hoche la tête de façon à ce que leurs lèvres restent en contact et ajoute, toujours contre elles :

- Si j'en avais le pouvoir et si cela ne portait pas préjudice à l'humanité et à cette belle planète, je ferais en sorte que la lune règne à jamais.

Trowa sourit puis l'embrasse avec une lenteur exagérée, frustrante, avant d'aspirer sa lèvre inférieure avec délectation.

- Te faut-il un réveil pour quitter ton travail à l'heure ?

Quatre est complètement envoûté et désireux de l'embrasser à nouveau, pleinement.

- Il m'en faudrait plutôt un pour y aller. Embrasse-moi.

Trowa lui sourit avant d'accéder à sa demande.

Leur langoureux baiser devient rapidement fougueux et de plus en plus profond, mais ce n'est pas assez, cela ne suffit pas à satisfaire leur besoin vital qu'est l'autre. Soudain, alors que Quatre ne cache pas son impatience à lui appartenir, Trowa les sépare légèrement et lui demande, la voix rauque, tout aussi haletant que lui :

- Aime-moi, mon ange. Chez moi, c'est dans tes bras.

Plusieurs secondes passent pendant lesquelles Quatre le regarde avec émotion, tandis que Trowa l'attend patiemment tout en lui caressant le haut du bras.

Enfin, Quatre se redresse de façon à renverser Trowa sur le dos avec douceur, avant de l'aimer de toute son âme et de construire ensemble leur nouveau « chez eux ».

•

_**Trois semaines plus tard, sur l'une des îles tropicales privées des Raberba Winner...**_

•

Cela fait maintenant une semaine qu'ils sont en vacances.

Après la dégustation d'une magnifique et délicieuse coupe de fruits exotiques, Trowa et Quatre ont marché le long de la plage, les pieds dans l'eau, puis se sont assis à même le sable, le dos de Quatre tout contre le torse de son amant, sa nouvelle vie, son nouveau départ.

Alors qu'ils se perdent dans la contemplation du couché du soleil, Trowa, qui l'entoure et le protège du vent de ses bras chauds et puissants, lui embrasse délicatement le haut de l'oreille avant de lui murmurer :

- A quoi penses-tu, mon ange tentateur ?

L'ainsi nommé sourit à l'entente de ce surnom ; ce n'est pas la première fois que Trowa l'appelle ainsi et il est inutile d'en expliquer les raisons.

Quatre tourne doucement son visage vers lui, lève sa main avant de lui effleurer tendrement la joue et lui réclame un baiser, que Trowa s'empresse de lui accorder avec toute la douceur qu'il lui inspire. C'est tout dire.

- Je pense à Duo, mon amour, à son agonie à peine voilée qu'il refuse d'affronter encore aujourd'hui et qui lui empoisonne l'existence et ce, malgré tout l'amour et l'attention que lui porte Heero. Ça me rend triste de le savoir dans cet état. Cette fois-ci, qu'il le veuille ou non, il devra en parler avec moi ; Heero est prévenu et il est d'accord. Il a du mal à aborder ce sujet avec lui. Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur.

Trowa prend le temps d'une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre ; la dernière petite phrase le gêne.

- Tu viens encore de violer notre unique règle de notre unique accord, mon ange. Celle que nous avons passée tous les quatre.

- Désolé, soupire-t-il. Aucun de nous ne doit s'en vouloir de ce qui s'est passé, récite-t-il sans le moindre enthousiasme. Je peux quand même en parler, non ?

- Hum. Mais choisis bien tes mots, ils ne sont pas anodins.

- D'accord.

Quatre se retourne ensuite complètement, obligeant Trowa a écarter sensiblement les bras et à s'allonger sur le sable. Quatre suit le mouvement et s'allonge à son tour de tout son long sur lui et reprend là où il en était avant la « piqure » de rappel.

- Moi, ce n'est pas pareil, tu pars moins en mission depuis que Duo est arrivé au Japon. Et depuis nos « retrouvailles », tu n'es plus un membre actif de la base. Tu es une sorte de réserve en cas de conflits de niveau six et plus. Autant dire que si un tel niveau d'alerte devait être déclenché, nous serions tous les cinq sur le front ! Preventer ou pas !

- Hum.

Le conflit « Mariemeia » en est le parfait exemple.

Les alertes de niveau six et plus concernent les conflits politiques nationaux, mondiaux et ceux des colonies.

Les alertes de niveau quatre et cinq regroupent les guerres intestines, les usines clandestines de drogue, d'armes de guerre de destruction massive et bactériologiques, ainsi que les attentats terroristes.

Les niveaux un à trois ciblent plutôt l'aide aux victimes selon la dangerosité du site et la politique du pays.

- Le souci, c'est que Duo ne prend pas les missions de niveau cinq, mais Heero si. Déjà que celles de niveau quatre ne sont pas gaies. Duo est terrorisé à l'idée qu'il se fasse tuer pour rien.

Pour rien ?

- Nous connaissons tous les capacités d'Heero…

- Justement ! le coupe-t-il sans agressivité. Les missions de niveau cinq sont effectivement très dangereuses, mais Wufeï a lui-même formé deux équipes d'élites de trois personnes ! Ils sont parfaitement capables d'effectuer ces missions-là. Qu'est-ce que cherche Heero ? Il n'est plus indispensable depuis que Wufeï dirige certaines opérations. Ne peut-il pas se retirer et ne répondre présent qu'en cas d'échec des autres équipes ?

- Je comprends votre point de vue à Duo et toi, mais les alertes cinq ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Heero est plus que qualifié pour ce type d'opération. Duo doit le comprendre et guérir de sa dépression. Je comprends que Duo veuille s'éloigner de tout ce qu'il lui rappelle la guerre, mais nous parlons d'Heero Yuy.

Les prénom et nom de famille suffisent à exprimer tout le poids et le sérieux de cette réalité de vie militaire.

- Si tu tentes de défendre sa position, c'est que c'est sans appel.

- Non, mon ange, je n'ai pas dit ça. Je pense même qu'Heero songe à lever le pied. Je dis juste qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il renonce complètement à sa vie de soldat.

- Mais enfin, Trowa. Lorsqu'Heero part seul, personne ne sait quand il rentrera, s'il rentre. Le silence radio est de mise et il ne peut compter sur aucun renfort et il n'est pas rare qu'il revienne blessé. Duo ne va pas tenir, mon Trowa. Il ne tient plus depuis longtemps.

- Je sais. J'en toucherai deux mots à Heero dès notre retour.

- Merci. Je parlerai à Duo de mon côté.

- Très bien. Affaire classée.

Trowa se lève pour rentrer chez eux en prenant soin d'emporter Quatre dans ses bras.

- Je viens de recevoir une alerte, c'est urgent.

- Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne. Il est hors de question que tu y ailles sans moi ! renchérit Quatre, rentrant dans son jeu.

- Mais j'y compte bien, sourit Trowa avant de l'embrasser.

Soudain, profitant qu'il soit « occupé », Quatre lui fait un croche-pied. Trowa engage immédiatement une pirouette afin de tomber sur le sable blanc sur son côté gauche, protégeant Quatre avec son corps.

- Je vois que la bataille a déjà commencé, se réjouit Trowa qui s'allonge sur Quatre et l'immobilise, mains au-dessus de la tête.

- Et elle ne s'arrêtera jamais. C'est comme une valse sans fin.

- Alors dansons, lui propose-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Puis de délaisser ses lèvres pulpeuses et rougies pour son cou.

son torse.

son ventre.

son nombril.

- Mhmmm !... Non, reviens, embrasse-moi encore... Aaah !

- Tu disais, mon ange ? lui demande Trowa avant de reprendre là où il en était.

- Con… continuuue…

- Si la mission l'exige.

Trowa le fera encore languir et se rendre plusieurs fois, un long et délicieux moment, avant de satisfaire pleinement et au-delà de ses espérances l'urgence de ses envies.

La plage, l'île même est à eux et à moins que l'un des six employés de leur villa blanche ne se promène dans les environs à une heure si tardive, les cris de Quatre et de Trowa, en plus de leur intimité de couple « mise à nue », ne devraient déranger personnes.

Les deux inséparables ne quitteront ce petit paradis blanc, bleu turquoise et vert émeraude que dans deux autres pleines semaines.

A leur retour, il leur faudra trouver une maison, choisir le lieu de leur prochaine escapade, rien que pour rêver et surtout, s'entretenir avec d'autres inséparables : leurs amis, frères d'armes et de cœur : Heero et Duo, à qui il ne manque plus qu'une seule et ultime « mise à jour » afin d'être parfaitement en paix et heureux.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Note :**

À bientôt pour la suite ;)


	3. Me laisse pas 3

**Me laisse pas**

_**-Chapitre III-**_

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

**Bêta de lumière :** Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Ziva Waliti, Jack Russel, Romuald, le majordome de Quatre et Yuki.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2 ; 3x4

_**Personnages**_ : Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, (le majordome et Romuald).

_**Résumé**_ : Tout va pour le mieux pour Trowa et Quatre. Ils se sont retrouvés. Heero et Duo pourraient filer le parfait amour si ce dernier y mettait encore un peu du sien... Est-ce si facile d'accepter pleinement le bonheur véritable dans sa vie lorsque l'on est habitué à souffrir seul et en silence ? Ils sont plus d'un à décider que oui...

_**Note en bas de page.**_

•

**Lime**

•

A Ly-chan et à tous les lecteurs.

Bon et agréable moment à toutes et à tous !

* * *

•

_**Deux semaines plus tard,**_

_**Quelque part sur l'autoroute...**_

•

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu me faisais « chier », pour reprendre ton expression. Je dis simplement qu'ils auraient peut-être préféré rentrer seuls.

Heero est au volant de son Audi© noir et tente encore de le faire changer d'avis, mais Duo ne voit pas du tout les choses comme lui.

- Ça fait trois semaines, 'ro ! J'estime qu'ils se sont assez vus et que j'ai le droit de voir mon Quatquat'.

Duo est tranquillement installé côté passager, les pieds sur le tableau de bord et les mains derrière la tête.

Heero et lui ne se sont plus quittés depuis leur retour de Russie, un miracle !

- Hn.

- Et puis quoi ? On n'a eu que trois missions depuis qu'on est rentré de vacances, soit depuis cinq semaines, profitons-en ! Ça n'va pas durer ! laisse-t-il échapper.

Heero saisit l'occasion, une fois encore.

- Je souhaite que l'on discute de notre vie professionnelle et privée, puisqu'elles sont liées.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à en dire. Mission ou pas mission, telle est la question !

Mais Heero est loin de partager son sens de l'humour, en tout cas sur ce point.

- Moi, j'y ai réfléchi et je pense qu'un changement s'impose. Il est évident que tu vis très mal ma position au sein des Preventers et que...

- Woh woh woh ! C'est quoi ce plan, 'ro ? ! l'interrompt-il. Arrête tout de suite de me foutre ça sur le dos, c'est clair ?

Duo se redresse et ôte ses pieds du tableau de bord. Heero est comme d'habitude : très calme, maître de lui. Il sait que c'est la dernière étape à passer pour Duo et il est heureux que Quatre soit là pour l'aider et l'appuyer.

- Tu ne peux tout de même pas nier que...

- Je ne nie rien du tout ! hausse-t-il le ton.

Depuis plus de cinq semaines, Duo a menti trois fois. Il nie, élude, évite, change de conversation ou la fuit carrément.

- Ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est que tu me prennes pour une gonzesse ! finit-il par l'accuser.

Heero lève et fronce à la fois ses sourcils, comme lui seul sait le faire, avant de donner un brusque coup de volant et de se ranger sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, faisant klaxonner quelques automobilistes surpris et furieux mais hors de danger.

Duo aussi ne s'y attendait pas du tout, même s'il sait déjà qu'il a dépassé les limites d'Heero, et les siennes en lui mentant effrontément.

Il n'en mène vraiment pas large et n'ose le regarder.

- Shit ! se murmure-t-il à lui-même, la main sur le front.

Heero déboucle sa ceinture et se tourne vers lui afin de rapprocher son visage du sien au maximum ; sauf que Duo préfère observer le paysage de sa fenêtre.

- Regarde-moi.

- ...

- Je t'interdis de me fuir.

Sa voix basse presque rauque, son aura, son regard qu'il sent sur lui, sa façon qu'il a de le deviner et dans ces moments-là de le commander... Duo ne peut résister plus.

Il bouge un peu sur son siège, mal à l'aise, avant de pivoter vers lui, sans le regarder dans les yeux toutefois.

- Je suis en colère pour deux raisons, reprend Heero tout en l'obligeant à le regarder, deux doigts sous son menton. Et tu vas devoir répondre de tes actes, de tes dires et de tes non-dits. D'une, je ne te prends pas pour une « gonzesse » mais je désire ardemment connaître la raison de cette soudaine et inattendue accusation. Et de deux, tu nous empêches pour la troisième fois en cinq semaines de discuter paisiblement de notre situation, en créant une diversion verbale tout à fait déplaisante, sans compter que tu viens de mentir sans vergogne. Je t'écoute.

Duo est coincé dans cette voiture et se retrouve à deux centimètres d'une force de la nature.

Il ne peut plus quitter son regard bleu nuit et il sait, oh ! combien Heero peut lire dans le sien à quel point il redoute ce moment.

Finalement, après avoir respiré un bon coup, Duo répond :

- Sorry, my love, je me suis emporté et mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Vas-y, si tu veux parler de notre travail, je t'écoute, se résigne-t-il, se montrant peu coopératif et fuyant.

Heero soupire, puis lui lâche le menton avant de retourner à sa place et de poser les mains sur le volant.

- Tu ne réponds à aucune de mes questions et je déteste ça.

- 'ro... s'inquiète Duo en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts. Je suis désolé...

- Je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix par le passé, lui dit-il en apposant sa main sur la sienne. Je ne te laisse plus le choix pour ce blocage non plus, le prévient Heero d'un regard presque froid qui dit tout de sa détermination.

Duo le regarde toujours, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues mais se garde bien de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il se sait déjà vaincu et qu'il n'a jusqu'à présent réussi qu'à repousser l'inévitable.

Heero embrasse tendrement le creux de sa main, puis se détourne, afin de reprendre la route et d'arriver à bon port.

Duo se rassoit correctement à son tour ; il ne dira plus un mot et demeurera plongé dans l'angoisse de ce futur affrontement jusqu'à leur arrivée.

•

_**A l'aéroport privé des Winner...**_

•

Le jet privé de Quatre vient d'atterrir et à peine a-t-il posé un pied sur le tarmac qu'il ressent des vibrations de peur et de tristesse, mêlées à d'autres de colère, de désir et de détermination.

Aucun doute ne lui est possible.

- Duo et Heero sont ici, annonce-t-il à Trowa, alors même que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne peut encore les apercevoir.

- Il n'était pas prévu qu'ils viennent nous chercher, mais je n'en suis pas étonné. Quelque chose de grave ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, grimace légèrement Quatre. D'après ce que je ressens d'Heero, je te répondrai que non, il envoie surtout des signaux de frustration. Mais Duo ne va pas bien.

Trowa et lui traversent la piste d'un pas modéré, main dans la main.

- Hum. Ce qui implique qu'ils n'ont toujours pas fait le point.

- Oui et Duo m'attend avec impatience ; il pense lui échapper ainsi.

- Hum. Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de faire « voiture à part », mon ange ?

Quatre s'arrête et Trowa en fait autant.

- Ça ne te dérange pas, vraiment ?

- Non, sauf si tu ne m'embrasses pas avant.

Quatre lui sourit avant de se pendre à son cou et de le gratifier d'un long et langoureux baiser.

Plusieurs dizaines de mètres les séparent encore, mais de là où ils se situent, Heero et Duo peuvent clairement voir leurs silhouettes.

Duo est sincèrement heureux pour son meilleur ami et sourit tendrement à les voir comme « sains et saufs » tous les deux, qu'il n'y ait plus aucun nuage dans leur vie ; pas comme lui. Mais il n'a pas le temps de se sentir isolé ou seul qu'Heero le prend dans ses bras et lui dépose de doux baisers sur la nuque.

Frissonnant et rassuré par cette chaleur et cet amour inconditionnel, Duo se laisse aller à cette étreinte bienvenue en nichant plus sûrement encore son visage dans son cou.

- 'love you, 'ro, murmure-t-il contre sa peau. Si tu savais combien je suis... mhm ? !

La surprise ne dure qu'une seconde que déjà il participe au baiser.

Heero cherche toujours à l'apaiser de toutes les façons possibles, et l'embrasser en fait toujours partie ; faire l'amour aussi. Au-delà du fait qu'ils s'aiment et ont sans cesse envie l'un de l'autre, Duo a besoin de ces étreintes-là pour dépasser ses malaises.

- Justement, je ne sais pas jusqu'où tu plonges durant tes crises d'anxiété et tu refuses de m'en parler.

Duo reste muet. Il hoche la tête sans dire ni oui ni non, tout en réajustant le col de la chemise blanche d'Heero, pourtant parfaitement positionnée et repassée, les trois premiers boutons ouverts.

- Tenshi, je t'en prie, ouvre-toi pour moi. Libère-toi de cette tension permanente.

Duo a envie de pleurer : comment peut-il dire « ça » dans pareille situation ? !

- Garde-moi juste dans tes bras. Je n'ai besoin que de toi, mon amour, de rien d'autre.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher prise.

Encore une parole à double sens, que Duo « entend » et comprend nettement.

Ce qu'Heero entend, lui, ce sont les pas feutrés de Trowa et de Quatre.

Ils se séparent et vont à leur rencontre. Ils se saluent chaleureusement avant que Trowa ne leurs propose de rentrer à deux voitures.

- It's great ! se ravit Duo, soulagé de pouvoir s'entretenir avec Quatre seul à seul aussi rapidement.

Quatre lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Heero.

- Duo et moi seront conduits par mon chauffeur, on aura le temps de discuter.

- Vous allez directement au manoir ? s'intéresse Heero.

- Oui, vu nos valises et nos cadeaux souvenirs pour vous et les membres du cirque, je crains que notre caravane ne plie sous le poids ! sourit plus largement Quatre, conscient de l'effet qu'il vient de produire.

Et Duo ne tarde pas à rebondir.

- Mwah ! Mon Quatquat' ! « Notre caravane », se moque gentiment Duo. Mais dites-moi, très cher, Trowa et vous partagez le même tabouret pour prendre votre dîner ?

Là-dessus, Duo explose de rire, suivit de près par Quatre, qui arrive tout de même à articuler :

- Ce n'est pas... nécessaire...

- Et pourquoi ? rit-il encore.

- Pour la simple raison que Trowa et moi nous suffisons l'un à l'autre.

Duo cesse de rire, à l'instar de Quatre un peu plus tôt, tout sourire et les yeux pétillants.

- Tu, tu veux dire que vous... sautez vos repas ? Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

Duo n'en peut plus de rire autant. Et même si Quatre l'a accompagné dans son hilarité, une lueur de tristesse traverse son regard ; il sent à quel point son ami est mal et cherche à le dissimuler sous cette apparente légèreté d'être. Son humour et son enthousiasme à les revoir sont sincères, mais Duo ne peut plus leur cacher le dernier point noir de sa vie ; ni à Heero, ni à Trowa, ni à Quatre.

- T'as pas bientôt fini ? lui demande ce dernier.

Un Quatre épanoui et resplendissant de lumière qui lui sourit et l'entraîne vers sa limousine.

- Ah ! sacré Quatquat' ! se calme finalement Duo.

- Tu t'es pas vu !

Un peu en retrait, Trowa et Heero, le sourire aux lèvres, posent sur eux un regard protecteur et profondément amoureux ; non sans une note de contrariété pour Heero.

Les laissant à leurs retrouvailles, ils se chargent de quelques bagages puis se dirigent vers l'Audi©.

- Ça va, vous deux ? demande Trowa, jugeant qu'ils se trouvent à bonne distance de l'ouïe fine de Duo.

- Notre mission en Afghanistan, c'était du gâteau à côté de lui.

Trowa se permet de sourire en coin.

- Duo déteint sur toi : tu exagères.

Heero sourit à son tour, mais reste très sérieux.

- On vient encore de se disputer, sur la route.

Ils déposent leurs chargements dans le coffre et à l'arrière de la voiture.

- Ton assignation niveau cinq, devine Trowa sans effort.

- Hn. Il refuse d'aborder le sujet, alors en parler…

- Hey !

Ils se retournent d'un même mouvement pour voir Duo courir vers eux, enfin vers Heero.

Alors qu'il arrive à sa hauteur, il ne ralentit pas sa course et se jette dans ses bras.

- Tu n'allais quand même pas partir sans me dire au revoir ?

- Iee, _tenshi_.

Sur ce, Duo l'embrasse langoureusement et ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Heero ne refuse jamais ses baisers. Quel que soit soit le lieu où ils se trouvent et les gens autour. Jamais.

Quatre arrive enfin, d'un pas bien plus modéré et se blottit tendrement contre son homme avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

- Tu pourrais lui faire faire un détour ? souffle-t-il à son oreille.

- C'est prévu, répond Trowa sur le même ton.

Quatre sourit, sa bouche toujours contre son oreille, puis lui mordille le lobe avant de lui donner un coup de langue qui va tout précipiter.

- Mhm ! Je t'aime...

Trowa le colle soudain contre la voiture et l'embrasse furieusement. Quatre ne peut que suivre le rythme s'en voulant presque de son geste, tant il regrette de n'être pas seul à seul.

Heero et Duo sourient puis se détournent, respectueux de leur intimité.

Au bout d'un petit moment :

- Euh… je vous signale tout de même que vous revenez de vacances plus que torrides et que vous êtes sur le parking, leur rappelle Duo, de dos. Et accessoirement, nous sommes là.

Trowa semble reprendre conscience de ce qui les entoure et rompt leur échange. Quatre a les lèvres ravagées, le souffle irrégulier et les jambes flageolantes. Trowa est fier de lui : il a pu immédiatement se venger de la provocation de son amant.

- Quelque chose à ajouter ? murmure-t-il, alors qu'il lui caresse la hanche et presse savamment son bassin contre le sien.

- Non... halète-t-il encore. Si... heureusement, que nous faisons « voiture à part »... finalement !

- Ça reste à voir, sourit-il, coquin. Allez, en route !

Quatre fait appel à toute sa maîtrise pour revenir à un état émotionnel et physique « normal ». Il y arrive rapidement, grâce, notamment, à Duo qui ne manque pas de le faire rire.

•

_**Sur la route menant au cirque...**_

•

- De « gonzesse » ? ! s'étonne Trowa suite à ce que vient de lui rapporter Heero.

- Hn.

Heero file à vive allure. Sa vitesse moyenne lorsqu'il est en mission, mais un peu démesurée lorsqu'il est au « repos ». Tandis que Trowa l'écoute, absolument pas effrayé par sa conduite ; il a été son coéquipier plus d'une fois en temps de guerre et en tant que Preventer, il sait à quoi s'en tenir. De plus, il ne conduit pas moins vite, en mission, et aime se faire des circuits en moto tard le soir et la nuit, enfin, à l'époque où Quatre et lui ne vivaient pas ensemble.

- Je crois avoir compris ce qu'il entend par là, reprend Heero.

- Avant, sort à droite.

- Nous n'allons pas au manoir ?

- Si, mais nous faisons un détour par le cirque.

- Un détour, constate Heero.

- Hum. Quatre ne demande que quelques minutes, pas plus. Il souhaite seulement l'aider à s'ouvrir avec toi et ce dans les plus bref délais. Il n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est urgent.

- Hn. Je suis de son avis.

- Que penses-tu donc avoir compris ? reprend Trowa, alors qu'ils sont déjà presque arrivés.

- Par « gonzesse », il entend « faiblesse ». Il a l'air persuadé que je le prends pour un être faible en plus d'être vulnérable, qu'il n'est plus capable d'endurer quoi que ce soit de pénible ou d'éprouvant, que cela soit en mission ou dans notre vie privée.

- Soit heureux de savoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il y a peu, tu n'en étais pas capable, pas à ce point-là.

- Hn.

- Ensuite, ce que pense Duo n'est pas faux. Mais ce n'est pas non plus une mauvaise chose ou un reproche, ajoute-t-il rapidement suite au regard noir d'Heero.

- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? Duo est un soldat d'élite, dépression ou pas, il n'en reste pas moins le Shinigami.

- Nous le savons tous et personne ne prétend le contraire. Seulement, Duo sait pertinemment où il en est, aujourd'hui, et il vit dans le paradoxe de te le cacher tout en ayant le fort désir de se donner corps et âme dans votre relation.

Heero garde le silence quelques minutes. Trowa le respecte, il sait qu'Heero analyse cette nouvelle information.

Ils ont le temps d'arriver au cirque, de se garer et de descendre du véhicule avant qu'Heero ne reprenne la parole.

- Je dois lui prouver que ma confiance en lui est totale.

- Je crois surtout qu'il a besoin d'une vision claire et précise de votre situation. Vous vous aimez, certes, mais rien ne s'est décidé, rien n'est clairement établi entre vous. Il doit avoir l'impression d'être testé en permanence pour que votre couple dure et survive à ses angoisses. Ajoute à cela que ton rythme de vie, danger de mort compris, reste inchangé.

Heero médite une nouvelle fois, mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir, cheveux au vent.

- Il est persuadé que mon travail passe avant lui, avant nous, reprend-il. C'est pour cette raison qu'il refuse d'en parler. Il a peur que je choisisse l'adrénaline de mes missions plutôt que le confort et le « calme » apparent d'une vie de couple.

- Il te l'a souvent dit : il ne veut pas te perdre et quoi que tu fasses, il te suivra.

- D'où le paradoxe.

- Hum. Là où tu vas, ce que tu fais, c'est précisément là où il est quasi sûr de te perdre, et de la pire manière qui soit, puisque définitive.

Heero s'adosse contre la voiture, puis lui demande après un court silence :

- Tu en as pour longtemps ?

Trowa jette un œil à sa caravane puis se tourne à nouveau vers lui.

- J'ai fini.

Heero sourit en coin avant de lui lancer les clefs de son petit bolide.

- A ton tour de conduire.

Entendez : « à ton tour de te confier. »

Trowa arbore le même air qu'Heero et prend le volant.

Et vu ce qu'indique le compteur de vitesse, ils y seront très vite.

•

_**Quelques petites minutes plus tôt...**_

•

Quatre sent bien que Duo est sur ses gardes. Il va devoir s'y prendre habilement pour l'amener à confier ses craintes ; s'il y parvient.

Il commence donc par lui raconter en détail ses vacances avec son Trowa. Ce qui lui prend bien toute la durée de leur trajet jusqu'au manoir ; son chauffeur n'a pas risqué d'être flashé.

- Nous sommes arrivés, M. Winner.

- Merci, Romuald.

Ils descendent de la limousine puis pénètrent la demeure où les accueille le majordome. Quatre prend ensuite quelques minutes pour faire le point avec lui.

- Duo et moi serons au salon vert. Trowa et Heero ne devraient plus tarder, faites-les entrer par la porte sud.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Il ne lui est pas nécessaire de demander des boissons chaudes avec des petits gâteaux, ni même d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée lorsqu'il fait froid... tout ceci se fait automatiquement.

Ainsi, ils sont assurés de voir apparaître, comme par magie, deux tasses de thé fumantes, accompagnées de délicieuses sucreries dont Duo raffole particulièrement.

- Mhmmm ! C'est trop bon ! se régale Duo. Comment j'ai fait pour survivre sans ces petites merveilles ? Pâte d'amande de qualité supérieure parfumée à la fleur d'oranger entourée d'amandes effilées. C'est tout simplement extraordinaire ! Mhmmm ! Dis, y aurait pas de l'alcool de rose là-dedans ?

Quatre sourit, très amusé par sa gourmandise. Duo en déguste encore quelques unes avant de s'arrêter, soucieux d'en laisser aux autres.

- Heero va adorer ! Il n'est pas très sucreries, mais il sait apprécier les bonnes choses.

Quatre sourit avant de tremper délicatement ses lèvres dans son thé, afin d'en tester la température. Il prend ensuite le temps de reposer sa tasse sur sa soucoupe dans un délicat tintement de porcelaine, avant de repousser le tout sur la table basse.

- J'en suis sûr. Surtout à même tes lèvres, lui sourit-il.

Duo lui sourit en retour, mais n'ajoute rien.

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez eu trois missions depuis votre retour de Russie ? reprend Quatre.

- Ouais ! Enfin, quatre, mais elle compte pas, celle-là, c'était du niveau trois.

- Les autres étaient de niveau quatre, si je comprends bien. Cela s'est bien passé ?

- Moui, confirme-t-il de nouveau, un dernier morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche ; il n'a pas pu résister.

- J'imagine donc que tu t'apprêtes à le lui demander.

- Demander... quoi ? demande-t-il en terminant d'avaler sa délicieuse pâtisserie. À qui ?

- Ton vœu premier est de vivre loin des conflits et de la guerre, non ?

- Mon vœu premier est de vivre près d'Heero ; _avec_ lui, c'est du grand luxe.

Quatre avance doucement mais sûrement. Duo est de nouveau sur ses gardes et cela ne le rend pas très aimable.

Surtout, il est tellement concentré sur ce que Quatre va lui dire et ce qu'il doit répondre, qu'il ne sent pas la présence, toute récente et discrète, d'Heero et de Trowa derrière l'une des trois portes entrouvertes ; la porte sud.

Le manoir est si entretenu qu'aucune porte ne grince. Et les tapis qui recouvrent le centre des allées rendent le bruit des pas peu perceptible, surtout lorsque l'on est occupé à discuter et éventuellement à mastiquer.

Mais Quatre, si ; il sent et sait qui se trouve derrière cette porte et qu'à partir de maintenant, il met son amitié avec Duo en jeu.

De plus, Duo est assis de façon à tourner le dos à _cette_ porte, celle derrière laquelle se tiennent les nouveaux venus.

Quatre a une vue d'ensemble, mais ne fait pas l'erreur de regarder dans leur direction.

De leur côté, Trowa empêche Heero d'entrer, une main sur l'épaule et d'un regard, lui demande d'observer et d'écouter ce qui va suivre. Il a tout de suite compris ce que son empathe de compagnon a derrière la tête.

Heero hésite un court instant, puis se décide à agir d'une façon qui déplaira forcément à son amant. Seulement, il est déterminé à en finir avec son refus de communiquer sur ce dernier point.

- Oui, j'entends bien, sourit Quatre, conscient que leur discussion est déjà sursitaire. Trowa n'est plus un membre actif depuis peu. Il n'intervient plus qu'en cas d'alerte six et auquel cas, nous serions tous sur le front.

- Bien sûr ! affirme-t-il avec aplomb. C'est bien, concède-t-il ensuite, prudent. Ça vous permet de faire des projets.

Duo baisse son regard sur ses mains, triste.

- Je sens une tension entre vous deux. Tu veux m'en parler ? reprend Quatre.

- Oui, je voulais aussi te voir pour ça. Si tu pouvais, s'il te plaît, dire à Heero que je vais bien, ça m'arrangerait !

- Si c'était réellement le cas, je n'aurais pas besoin de le lui assurer et de plus, tu ne me demanderais pas de lui mentir.

- Quat', je te le demande comme un service…

- Je ne te rendrai pas service en agissant contre toi, mon Dodo. Ça ne te ressemble pas d'agir ainsi.

- Tu ne m'aideras donc pas ? lui demande-t-il, un peu triste et surtout déçu.

Quatre doit faire abstraction de ce qui émane de son « frère », s'il veut l'aider au mieux.

- Duo, je crois que le « bon moment » est arrivé.

Duo se rembrunit soudainement et semble sur le point de se fermer comme une huître à qui l'on tenterait de voler sa perle. Il sait parfaitement ce que Quatre entend par « bon moment ».

- Combien de temps vas-tu nier votre réalité de...

Mu par son instinct de survie, Duo se lève et sort ses griffes.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ? ! Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ? ! !

- Mon Dodo, calme-toi.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire la moindre révélation, Quat' ! Pour la simple raison que je n'ai rien à te dire !

- A moi, certes pas, mais à Heero, si.

Duo serre les poings, le regard combatif.

- Il t'a demandé de me parler, c'est ça ?

- Absolument pas. Ce n'est pas son genre.

- Je sais, admet Duo. C'est le tien !

- Tu sais au fond de toi que ça ne peut plus durer. Tu en as marre de détruire et de tuer. Tu veux construire, reconstruire, bâtir... Tu te souviens des rêves que tu me confiais, à l'époque ?

- Evidemment ! J'ai peut-être changé mais je ne suis pas devenu amnésique !

- Duo, tu as fait le plus dur, non ? Tu lui as avoué tes sentiments à son égard et vous avez parlé de ton « projet » de suicide. Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'empêche de lui dire que ses missions te rendent malade.

Duo le jauge un instant avant de desserrer les poings et de se rasseoir ; après tout, il parle avec son meilleur ami, son frère d'âme.

Heero n'en saura rien.

- Ça paraît évident, Quat', soupire-t-il, las.

- Quoi donc ? se réjouit-il intérieurement.

- « Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier » : ça te dit quelque chose ?

Heero, qui se sent comme muselé, serre les poings à son tour. Il a vu juste, certes, mais il n'est pas satisfait pour autant.

- Le contexte politique a changé, je pense que...

- Foutaises ! le coupe-t-il. C'est toute sa vie, Quat'. C'est le meilleur et je l'aime. Tu me vois lui demander de renoncer à ce qui lui a toujours donné une raison de vivre ? Non, répond-il à sa place. S'il doit y avoir un changement, ça serait à moi de faire un effort.

- Qu'entends-tu par « faire un effort » ? s'inquiète son ami.

- Je vais demander à repasser au niveau cinq.

- Mais enfin, Duo, tu es déjà épuisé par celles de niveau quatre ! Nous savons tous que tu en es largement capable, là n'est pas la question, mais Heero ne...

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Quatre ! le coupe-t-il encore. S'il te plaît, respecte ma décision.

Quatre garde le silence quelques secondes, son visage et son regard exprimant tout son étonnement et sa véritable inquiétude quant au chemin que son ami semble prendre.

- Je t'en prie, Duo, amorce la discussion avec lui. Tu sais qu'il va te coincer tôt ou tard.

- Je sais, mais tant que je peux reculer l'échéance, je le ferai.

- Pourquoi ? Pardonne-moi, mais c'est inutile !

- Parce qu'à ce moment-là, je n'aurais plus le choix que de tout lui dire, parce qu'il a une putain de technique pour m'interroger et que je lui ai fait des promesses. Seulement, il y en a une que je ne pourrais pas tenir s'il venait à disparaître et ça, il ne supportera pas de l'entendre.

- Je vois, soupire Quatre qui ressent pleinement les émotions d'Heero. Enfin, dans tous les cas de figure, tu es coincé, mon Dodo.

- Dans tous les cas de figure, il me quittera lorsqu'il s'apercevra qu'indirectement, je lui demande de choisir entre ses missions ou moi.

- Et tu doutes vraiment de sa réponse ? s'étonne tout de même Quatre. Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- J'ai confiance en lui, mais lui... c'est lui. Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus fiable. Moi, il m'a vu faible, abattu, en larmes et complètement à bout. Franchement Quatre, il doit se dire que j'étais bien avant mais qu'aujourd'hui, son Duo n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

Heero tremble de colère et bout littéralement derrière la lourde porte en bois, aussi sombre qu'est la couleur de ses yeux en cet instant. Quatre ressent son humeur et sa douleur. Il décide donc qu'il en a suffisamment entendu et que de toute façon, lui-même ne pourra en soutenir d'avantage.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder à entrer.

« Entrer » pas « arriver ». Quatre veille à ne pas lui mentir. Il tient à mettre toutes les chances de son côté, lorsque Duo s'apercevra du stratagème.

Duo se lève et attrape sa tasse avant d'en boire quelques gorgées, dans le but de se redonner contenance.

- T'as gagné, je me suis confié, mais pas un mot, Quatre. Pas même sur l'oreiller.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Je veux juste que tu saches que ce que je fais pour toi, je le fais avec mon cœur et parce que je t'aime comme un frère.

- Oui, je te crois.

Duo est soupçonneux et c'est pire lorsque Quatre se rapproche et lui prend les mains entre les siennes.

- Promets-moi de ne pas trop m'en vouloir et de ne pas y voir un acte de trahison.

- Oula ! Tu délires, Quatquat' ! Y avait quoi dans ton thé ?

- Une bonne dose d'amitié et d'inquiétude. Je refuse de te perdre, Duo.

Duo prend peur.

- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire au juste ? En parler à Heero ?

- Non, je te l'ai dit, je n'en ai pas besoin. Il est là... depuis tout à l'heure.

Duo retire vivement ses mains d'entre les siennes et recule d'un pas.

- What ? C'est du délire, il n'est pas transparent à ce que je sache ! T'as placé un mouchard ?

- Non, mon ange.

Heero a poussé la porte et s'avance vers lui.

Le cœur de Duo rate un battement, avant de voir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer douloureusement.

Dans le même temps, il se retourne, le regard brouillé et la respiration difficile, avant de reculer au fur et à mesure qu'Heero se rapproche de lui.

- Comment as-tu pu être complice de ça ? pleure-t-il de peur et de colère, se rendant de plus en plus compte des mots qu'il a prononcé.

Il ne voulait pas lui en parler, il ne le voulait pas !

Comme un animal trahi par l'homme, Duo refuse la main tendue par Heero et fait tout pour garder une certaine distance entre eux deux.

- Duo… tente Quatre.

- T'approche pas ! D'abord Wufeï, ensuite toi... Mais... c'est quoi votre problème au juste ? Hein ?... MAIS MERDE A LA FIN ! ! !

Trowa est déjà auprès de Quatre, qui frémit sous sa colère, et l'entraîne vers la sortie.

- Trowa, attend !

- Non, mon cœur, c'est entre eux. Tu ne peux plus rien, si ce n'est leur garantir de ne pas être dérangés.

Quatre est en larmes ; il ressent trop puissamment la détresse et la tristesse de Duo.

Il finit par suivre son amant et donne des consignes pour que personne ne pénètre dans le salon vert, à moins d'être appelé par ses occupants.

Trowa l'entraine ensuite dans l'aile opposée et le garde dans ses bras tout le temps nécessaire à ce qu'il retrouve un semblant de contrôle sur son organisme et ses émotions ; ce qui, dans ses bras et loin du salon vert, devrait lui être plus aisé.

Dans le salon, Heero fait toujours face à Duo.

- J'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes... autrement, reprend difficilement Duo, mentant à moitié.

- C'est-à-dire jamais, si j'ai bien tout suivi.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, seul. Laisse-moi sortir, s'il te plaît.

- Tu as besoin d'entendre certaines choses.

Duo ne répond rien, acculé contre l'un des murs verts, son regard ancré à celui d'Heero. Ce dernier cesse soudain d'avancer et lui tend la main à nouveau.

- Tu n'iras nulle part et c'est la dernière fois que tu me mens.

Un violent frisson traverse Duo.

- Je…

Les larmes de Duo redoublent, tandis qu'il se mord la lèvre inférieure, coupable.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'essuie doucement les joues avant de rejoindre enfin son amant, ami et frère d'armes.

Heero l'entoure de ses bras, aux creux desquels Duo se blottit sans se détendre vraiment. Fatigué et las, il pose sa tête sur son épaule et niche son visage dans son cou, tandis qu'Heero lui caresse les cheveux avant de le porter jusqu'au canapé.

Une fois Heero assis, Duo se cramponne à lui : bras autour du cou et jambes enserrant sa taille.

Seules quelques larmes résistent encore, mais son appréhension, elle, est tout aussi vive.

- Tu te sens trahi, j'ai tout gâché, affirme Duo.

- Iee. Je ne supporte pas de te savoir mal. Ecoute...

Il tente de s'écarter, juste de quoi voir son visage, mais Duo s'y refuse.

- Non ! Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, tu sais... J'ai juste peur de te perdre, alors laisse-moi faire ces missions avec toi, s'il te plaît.

- Mon ange, regarde-moi.

- Non !

Duo est affolé et raffermit sa prise.

Mais c'est inutile.

Heero le serre un peu plus fort contre lui et change alors de position : Duo se retrouve à moitié allongé sur le canapé, confortablement adossé contre un oreiller, Heero au-dessus de lui.

A présent, il peut voir son visage.

- Ma vie n'a qu'un seul sens : toi, lui dit-il très calmement, avec amour et détermination.

Il lui caresse le visage et les lèvres du bout des doigts avant de l'embrasser plusieurs fois, chastement ; presque par effleurement.

- Tu n'as rien à me prouver, glisse-t-il ensuite sur ses lèvres, et je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme une « gonzesse ».

Heero peine à dire ce mot tant il le déteste ; surtout lorsqu'il doit l'associer à Duo.

- Pardon, je ne...

- Chuuut, lui intime-t-il, un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je parle, tu écoutes. Mais avant, nous avons besoin de ça, souffle-t-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Un baiser qui se veut simple, apaisant et doux mais sans se départir d'une touche d'intensité propre à Heero, propre à Duo, propre à l'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre, mais pas seulement ; pour la vie aussi.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent, juste un peu, juste un instant, Duo a retrouvé un peu de son regard clair, pétillant et confiant, son visage est plus détendu et sans s'en rendre compte, l'une de ses jambes est remontée le long de celle d'Heero jusqu'à se stabiliser sur sa hanche.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, Heero rompt à nouveau leur échange, mais ne s'écarte que de quelques centimètres de son visage.

Reprenant ses caresses sur sa joue et ses cheveux, il délivre enfin son aimé d'un lourd fardeau.

- Je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé dans cet état tant de mois et plus sûrement encore, d'années ?

Duo hoche négativement la tête, mais pour répondre quoi : non, ne t'en veux pas ou non, des mois mais pas des années ?

Heero penche plutôt pour la première hypothèse.

- Il est impératif que tout sorte. Tout de suite. Tu es bien ici ou tu préfères être dans l'une des chambres d'amis ?

C'est à peine s'il peut entendre le « non, non » de Duo qu'il devine plus qu'autre chose, tant son murmure est proche de l'inaudible.

- Bien. Je vais commencer par relever ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, à savoir, que je te prends pour une...

Duo lui plaque vivement sa main sur sa bouche, lui demandant du regard de ne plus jamais prononcer ce mot ; il le regrette déjà bien assez, il ne veut plus l'entendre.

En réponse, Heero lui embrasse le bout des doigts. Duo ôte sa main, impuissant quand à ce qu'Heero va « faire de lui »...

- C'est faux et tu le sais, reprend Heero. Je te sais, te vois et te sens vulnérable, c'est un fait. Mais ceci est provisoire et c'est uniquement par rapport à moi. Tu as toujours été celui que j'ai connu en mission. Tu es le seul, avec Trowa, Wufeï et Quatre avec qui je puisse réellement travailler sans me soucier de savoir si vous vous en sortirez ou non. Tu es un soldat d'élite, Duo. Je n'en ai jamais douté et mon regard de militaire sur toi n'a jamais changé. Tu n'as rien à me prouver et encore moins en risquant ta vie dans des missions de niveau cinq. Je désire ardemment que tu entendes ceci, que tu me crois.

Duo lui sourit faiblement et hoche à nouveau la tête, positivement cette fois. Heero peut alors continuer.

- Quelques mois avant ton arrivée, Wufeï avait déjà commencé l'entraînement de ses recrues. Nous en discutions souvent et à l'époque, j'étais l'un des rares à pouvoir garantir la réussite des missions de ce niveau. Depuis quatre mois, c'est différent. Wufeï les a bien préparées et à condition qu'elles travaillent en équipe, elles peuvent prétendre réussir sans trop de dommages. Seulement, il y a quatre mois, nous n'étions pas ensemble et je fonçais tête baissée dans mon travail ; tu me connais.

Duo essaye vraiment de lui sourire, mais il n'y arrive pas.

- Après notre séjour en Russie et tout ce qui en a découlé, j'ai sérieusement réfléchi à notre nouvelle vie à tous les deux. Il s'est passé et dit beaucoup de choses et je t'avoue en avoir été un peu déstabilisé. Ta peur et ton angoisse, irraisonnées à mes yeux, de me perdre... J'ai mis du temps à comprendre et intégrer ces notions.

Duo détourne le regard.

Heero lui demande de revenir vers lui, d'une simple pression sur sa joue, ce que Duo ne peut que lui accorder ; il n'a de toute façon pas le choix.

- Je pensais avoir le temps de modifier mon emploi du temps. Ce n'est apparemment pas le cas. « The perfect soldier » ne réapparaîtra plus que dans le cadre de menaces impliquant toutes les nations terrestres et les colonies. Dès demain, nous irons voir Russel afin de changer notre statut ; qu'en dis-tu ?

C'est à peine si Duo prend le temps de la réflexion, il a déjà son idée sur la question.

- J'en dis que tu ne tiendras pas longtemps. Je ne te suffirai pas, c'est évident !

Heero n'est pas content de sa réponse.

- Je n'ai pas à choisir entre des missions que d'autres que nous peuvent remplir et ta vie ! s'emporte-t-il avec ardeur.

- ...

Heero hausse rarement la voix et cela impressionne toujours plus ou moins Duo, pour ne parler que de lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il a peur, il lui a déjà tenu tête, c'est plutôt qu'il évite de jouer sur les mots dans ces cas-là.

- Tu es mon plus beau souvenir, reprend Heero. Mon plus bel avenir et un présent absolu. Alors s'il te plaît, cesse de penser et de parler à ma place, tu veux ?

Duo hoche la tête et pleure en silence ; une fois n'est pas coutume !

- J'ai très envie de te voir sourire, s'adoucit-il ensuite. Et pour tout te dire, j'ai hâte de ne plus parler.

Sa remarque obtient l'effet escompté : Duo rit, tout en pleurant un peu plus.

- Aurais-je omis un détail ? s'enquiert Heero, soucieux d'avoir fait le tour de son malaise une fois pour toute.

- Non, amour, je suis désolé et merci... et je t'aime ! sourit Duo, le visage rayonnant.

Il verse ses dernières larmes qui disparaissent bien vite sous les lèvres d'Heero.

- Je sais, moi aussi.

Heero frotte son nez sur celui de Duo puis l'embrasse, avant de nicher son visage dans son cou.

Il est autant rassuré que Duo. A partir de maintenant tout ne peut qu'aller...

… dans le meilleur des mondes...

… qui ne l'est pas...

… et ne le sera jamais...

- Beaucoup de soucis pour rien, souligne Heero.

- Oui.

- Tu me dis tout maintenant ? Tu arrêtes de te cacher ?

- Oui, j'arrête.

Duo l'entoure de ses bras et respire avidement son odeur tout autant qu'Heero s'enivre de la sienne.

Ils restent ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Duo brise le silence d'une voix douce et aérienne.

- J'en connais au moins un qui ne va pas être content ! se réjouit-il d'avance.

- Hn.

Heero s'en fout royalement.

- Russel va nous péter une durite, rit Duo.

Heero quitte paresseusement la douce chaleur de son cou pour le regarder, soudain illuminé par une brillante idée.

- Resto ?

Duo sourit amoureusement.

- Resto.

- Avec Quatre et Trowa ?

Il est impératif que Duo pardonne à Quatre et à son complice d'amant.

- ...

- Ceux grâce à qui notre vie prend une nouvelle direction plus tôt que prévu. Ceux qui m'ont permis de ne pas perdre de temps.

Duo ne peut que se rendre à l'évidence.

- Ok ! soupire-t-il tout de même. Mais c'était quand même pas honnête !

- Hn.

- Et tu étais de mèche ! lui reproche-t-il mollement.

- Hn.

- Vous avez été carrément hors limites !

- Hn. Tu remarqueras qu'il n'a pas menti, contrairement à toi.

- Pfff ! Ça me fait une belle jambe ! bougonne Duo, pas fier de lui.

- Je peux la voir, histoire de vérifier ?

- Même pas en rêve ! sourit Duo, joueur.

Heero se rapproche comme pour l'embrasser, mais s'arrête à un souffle de ses lèvres.

- Si tu savais de quoi sont faits mes rêves, ce n'est pas ta jambe que tu protègerais le plus, susurre-t-il, son regard ancré à celui de son ange.

Coup de chaud assuré pour Duo qui ne peut gémir son désir que dans la bouche de son « Perfect Lover ».

- Mhmmm... I want you, my love...

Duo ondule du bassin et bloque Heero contre lui de ses jambes.

- Je sens bien que tu en as envie et besoin, mais pas ici, _tenshi_.

- On est chez Quatre et Trowa. Tu sais, « nos amis » par qui on est pleinement heureux.

Heero rit doucement à le voir retourner la situation à son avantage.

Duo se repaît de ce spectacle, comme à chaque fois.

Il en oublie même de continuer ses provocations physiques. Au lieu de ça, il le regarde de ses yeux d'améthyste profond, un léger sourire sur son visage détendu et épanoui.

- T'es incroyable, reprend Heero.

- J'ai surtout de la chance ! le contre Duo à un souffle de son visage.

- J'en ai plus que toi.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non !

- Si et maintenant chante ! lui ordonne Heero avant de capturer ses lèvres et bien plus encore.

- Hein ? Mhmmm ? !

Duo ne met pas bien longtemps à comprendre ce qu'Heero entend par là...

•

_**Pendant ce temps, dans un autre salon aux teintes orangé...**_

•

- Oh ! sourit Quatre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu viens de dire que les choses s'arrangeaient ?

- Oui, oui, elles s'arrangent, mon Trowa. Je parie que c'est Duo qui a commencé !

Trowa sourit à son tour.

- Et pourquoi lui ? Heero n'est pas mieux, même s'il aurait sans doute préféré attendre d'être chez eux.

- Parce que c'est vital, voilà pourquoi lui. Pour Duo, c'est une façon de quitter définitivement sa tristesse et de mettre K.O. ses vieux fantômes ; de tourner la page, en quelque sorte. Heero ne peut que le deviner et faire de lui un homme libéré et heureux.

- Est-ce que cela signifie que nous avons du temps devant nous ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux prendre rendez-vous ? le taquine Quatre.

- J'ai déjà pris tout l'agenda.

Ils se sourient avec tendresse avant de s'embrasser.

L'instant est si paisible, si rassurant ; il est si bon de se sentir aimé et en sécurité. Il est si agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à protéger et de savoir que l'on peut compter sur l'autre en cas de fatigue ou d'abattement. De savoir que son couple repose avant tout sur l'amitié, l'intégrité et la confiance. De se dire que quoiqu'il puisse arriver, quels que soient les aléas de la vie, le lien restera intact parce qu'invincible.

Mieux, il se renforcera avec le temps, encore et encore...

•

_**Une heure plus tard...**_

•

Heero et Duo ne sont qu'à moitié rhabillés, et ce grâce à Heero : boxer et pantalon noir pour les deux.

Duo s'est rallongé sur lui à deux doigts de faire une sieste. Sa main monte et descend sur les abdominaux parfaits d'Heero, tandis que ce dernier caresse son dos nu sous ses cheveux dénattés.

Le calme après la « tempête » !

- Dis 'ro ?

- Hn.

- Tu crois qu'on nous a entendus ? murmure-t-il, gêné.

- Tu étais loin de t'en soucier, il y a encore quelques minutes, remarque Heero le sourire en coin.

- Oui, mais j'ai... j'ai « chanté » fort ?

- Hn.

- Hn. quoi ? insiste-t-il en relevant son visage pour pouvoir, à défaut d'avoir une réponse audible claire, la lire dans ses yeux.

Heero sourit toujours, une lueur malicieuse éclairant son regard.

Duo rougit légèrement et se mord la lèvre.

- Je n'oserai plus jamais regarder son majordome en face ! décrète-t-il en cachant son visage dans son cou.

Heero les redresse soudain.

- Quoi ? s'étonne Duo.

- Quelqu'un arrive.

- C'est ton imagination 'ro, on n'entend rien avec leur foutu tapis ! J'en sais quelque chose !

_Toc toc toc_

Duo est vert.

Heero, indifférent, revêt sa chemise blanche, très peu froissée, puis ramasse celle de Duo.

- Ouais, entrez ! lance Duo, faussement dégoûté de ne pas les avoir entendus.

Trowa et Quatre entrent, pas surpris de les voir à moitié débraillés. Ce dernier aurait bien aimé lancer une petite boutade, mais il ne se sent pas en droit de le faire.

Heero revient auprès de son amant, lui pose délicatement la chemise sur le dos, puis lui souffle à l'oreille :

- N'as-tu pas tout tenté pour que Quatre reconquiert Trowa et sorte de son impasse ?

- Si, soupire Duo tout en enfilant son vêtement. Quitte à perdre son amitié, ajoute-t-il, honnête malgré tout.

Heero lui embrasse la tempe, fier de son amant, de ce qu'il a toujours été à ses yeux, puis retourne enfiler ses chaussures.

Duo finit de boutonner sa chemise en silence, son regard rivé à celui de son ami.

Mais Quatre n'arrive pas à parler. Son regard exprime déjà tant que les mots lui sont inutiles.

Duo brise enfin le silence.

- Tu m'auras tout fait, toi. Tu fais chier avec ton amitié ! soupire-t-il tout en le rejoignant.

Quatre sourit enfin, soulagé.

- Allez, viens-là, ange de mes deux !

Duo lui ouvre bien grand les bras ; Quatre s'y blottit avec bonheur.

Trowa et Heero échangent un regard qui dit tout de leur contentement.

- Tu sens son odeur à dix kilomètres ! chuchote Quatre, amusé.

- Vous ne nous avez pas... commence Duo sur le même ton, un peu tard, il se l'avoue.

- Non, rit Quatre qui rompt leur échange.

Il se garde bien de lui dire pourquoi.

- Bon, 'ro et moi, on file se changer et on se retrouve au resto ? « Le Pacha », ça vous va ?

- Ça marche ! se réjouit Quatre après avoir interrogé Trowa du regard.

- Great ! On y va, 'ro ?

- Nous pouvons tous voir tes ailes, _tenshi_, mais tu devrais quand même te chausser, lui conseille-t-il gentiment.

- … ? !

Duo s'en retourne mettre ses chaussures sans un mot, tandis que Quatre se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire trop fort.

Dans ce domaine, seuls Heero et Trowa arrivent à se maîtriser.

•

_**Dix neuf heures, devant le restaurant étoilé « Le Pacha »...**_

•

Quatre est certes richissime, mais ses compagnons de route ont parfaitement les moyens de s'offrir ce type de soirée.

Ça ne paye pas, le terrorisme, mais les Preventers, si.

Et ni Heero, ni Duo, ni Trowa n'ont eu le loisir de dépenser leur argent ; excepté pour leurs voitures et motos.

Leur compte en banque est donc, pour chacun, relativement bien fourni.

Ils ont bien invité Wufeï, à la dernière minute il est vrai, mais ce dernier a semble-t-il déjà prévu d'emmener Sally au restaurant et d'y rencontrer sa famille. A présent qu'il a obtenu son grade officiel, à savoir : « Responsable d'équipes et conseiller en stratégie militaire », Colonel, en somme, Wufeï se sent digne d'être présenté.

Trowa et Quatre viennent d'arriver. Il a dû se faire entendre, mais le chef de sa sécurité a finalement accepté de les laisser partir en moto et sans escorte.

Un pur bonheur... pour eux.

Ils ont à peine le temps d'ôter leur casque qu'une autre moto, noire, celle-ci, s'arrête à leur niveau : leur couple d'amis vient d'arriver.

Deux voituriers se chargent de leurs montures, tandis qu'ils entrent dans le restaurant et s'installent à l'une des meilleures tables.

Leur soirée est idéale.

L'on ne parle ni de guerre, ni de stratégie d'attaque, ni de politique... si ce n'est un peu de Relena et de son fiancé enfin.

Quatre et Trowa les informent du déménagement officiel de ce dernier au manoir. Un lieu où Quatre va enfin se sentir chez lui, parce que chez eux.

Son rythme de travail s'est déjà considérablement allégé grâce aux quatre nouveaux directeurs et à Ziva, qui a reçu pour consigne de barrer certains jours et certaines matinées de son planning, à savoir tous les mercredis matin, dimanches et samedis ; certains samedis après-midi étant réservés pour de grosses affaires que lui seul peut traiter.

Dans la foulée, Ziva voit son salaire majoré de cinquante pour cent et ses mercredis matin et samedis « offerts » et ce, même si Quatre vient au bureau.

Elle aura plus de temps pour sa vie de femme et de mère, ainsi que plus de moyens pour faire face en cas de coups durs.

Trowa travaille toujours au cirque, mais désire se rapprocher un peu plus des enfants et des jeunes du quartier, surtout ceux qui ne peuvent pas assister aux spectacles.

- Il y a nombre de talents, ici. J'aimerais les dénicher et permettre à la jeunesse de s'exprimer.

Duo a les yeux brillants d'envie et d'espoir.

- Ça, c'est génial !

- Ça te dirait de m'aider ?

- Tu es tout seul ? Mis à part Quatre, bien sûr.

- Hum.

- Yes ! Laisse-nous le temps de faire pleurer Russel et on démarre tout ça !

- Ça marche.

Heero et Quatre n'ont pas perdu une seule miette de leur conversation.

- Vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien, de tout ordre.

- Merci, Quatquat' !

Trowa serre la main de Quatre plus fort avant de la porter à ses lèvres et d'y déposer un doux baiser.

- Un ange de plus ne sera pas de trop, lui dit-il ensuite.

- J'ai récupéré un local qui pourrait convenir, il y a quelques mois, propose Heero. Mon projet était d'en faire un centre de commandement clandestin en cas de conflit, mais je pense que vous en ferez un meilleur usage.

A son tour, Duo serre la main de son amant, même si tout le monde se retient de lui faire une réflexion.

- Ne vous souciez de rien d'autre que de votre nouvelle mission. Quatre et moi gérons les aspects matériels et financiers, ajoute Heero.

- Mission acceptée ! le taquine Quatre, qui soit dit en passant, est heureux de constater à quel point Heero a changé et ce, dans un laps de temps très court.

Heero et Trowa sourient en coin.

- Thank you, chéri. Mwaaaah, c'est tout un programme ! se réjouit Duo, très enthousiaste.

- Au fait, vous avez eu le temps de tenir votre chef de mission au courant pour votre sorte de « démission » ? s'informe Quatre.

- Non, le renseigne Heero. Nous y allons demain.

- A la première heure ! ajoute Duo. J'y pense ! Faudra passer par l'entrée nord, 'ro.

- Pourquoi ? s'intéresse-t-il.

- Je dois saluer quelqu'un.

Son grand sourire n'annonce rien de bon pour ce « quelqu'un », et il ne tarde pas à leur raconter l'histoire de son « Kiki »...

Soudain, alors que Duo plonge sa cuillère dans une crème glacée...

_Bip bip bip...bip bip bip..._

Duo et Trowa se figent, comme statufiés. Cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire pour ce dernier, mais pour Duo, c'est inhabituel et inquiétant.

Quatre les regarde tour à tour, tandis qu'Heero ferme les yeux, puis les rouvre sur son bipeur.

- Ne me dis pas que ce sont eux ? l'interroge Quatre, effaré.

- Hn.

- Pourquoi celui de Duo ne sonne-t-il pas a...lors... ?

Quatre n'a pas fini sa phrase que la réponse lui explose en pleine figure.

- C'est du niveau cinq, c'est ça ? reprend-il, le regard tourné vers Duo.

- Hn. Je dois y aller, mon ange. C'est la dernière.

Duo hoche simplement la tête tout en tripotant sa serviette de table, le regard fuyant.

- On dirait que le sort s'acharne... finit-il par dire, fataliste.

Heero n'est pas tranquille. Il se tourne vers Trowa.

- Veille sur lui, nuit et jour, onegaï.

- Tu n'as même pas à demander. Pars l'esprit serein.

- Merci.

Il revient vers Duo qui le regarde enfin... tristement.

- Je ne peux pas échouer parce que ma mission c'est toi, Duo. Compris ?

Encore une fois, Duo hoche simplement la tête, le regard terne et le visage pâle.

- Daisuki(1), dit-il encore avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

Heero sort de table, intérieurement au plus mal, et s'apprête à les quitter, lorsque Duo sort de son calme anormal et le rattrape.

- Attends !

Heero se retourne et le reçoit directement dans ses bras.

- Je viens avec toi ! décrète-t-il.

Il fallait s'y attendre.

- Non et c'est sans appel.

Heero est intransigeant ; Duo ne pourra remporter ce duel.

- Shit !

Heero le serre fort dans ses bras et l'amène à se rasseoir. Duo se raccroche à l'une de ses manches.

- Fais attention à toi, mais fais vite !

- Je te promets de revenir.

- J'ai confiance en toi, répond Duo, se forçant quelque peu à l'optimisme.

Heero l'embrasse chastement, puis se détourne pour disparaître derrière l'épais rideau de velours bordeaux, délimitant l'immense salle du restaurant du hall d'entrée.

Quatre ne tarde à régler l'addition ; personne ne proteste, ils sont à mille lieues de parler d'argent.

Ils sortent ensuite du restaurant et d'un commun accord silencieux. Trowa embarque Duo sur sa moto, tandis que Quatre appelle son chauffeur, présent en moins de dix minutes.

Duo se retrouve donc « kidnappé » par son couple d'amis. Il ne pourra plus faire un geste sans être surveillé par Quatre et plus sûrement par Trowa.

De toute façon, Duo ne proteste pas. Heero n'est plus là.

En moins d'une heure, Heero est dans un avion militaire, prêt à sauter en parachute, armé jusqu'aux dents.

En moins d'une heure, toutes les promesses faites et les projets d'avenir peuvent être anéantis.

En moins d'une heure, Duo passe de la joie et de l'espoir à la déception et à l'angoisse les plus profondes.

En moins d'une heure, les presque neuf semaines qu'Heero et Duo ont vécues ensemble sont mises entre parenthèses et risquent à tout moment d'être reléguées aux archives.

En moins d'une heure, la promesse d'une vie meilleure est devenue presque risible, voire impossible dans l'esprit de Duo.

•

_**Un peu plus tard, au Manoir...**_

•

Trowa et Duo arrivent les premiers. Quatre les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, dans le salon vert.

Le salon vert...

Duo a son regard braqué sur le divan depuis qu'il est arrivé. Il refuse d'y prendre place et préfère l'une des chaises de la grande table.

Il n'a pas dit un mot ; Trowa non plus. Il n'y a rien à dire, de toute façon.

Comme d'habitude, Trowa est confiant, comme si Heero était parti en courses ou en balade. Pour Quatre aussi, il ne s'agit là que d'un contretemps ; il craint par contre pour la santé de son ami.

Duo, même s'il sait combien Heero est efficace sur le terrain, voit ses sentiments prendre le dessus et balayer toutes ses certitudes.

Quatre s'approche de lui jusqu'à poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Allons nous coucher.

Duo se lève sans un mot et le suit, tel un automate.

Quatre embrasse rapidement son homme.

- À demain matin, chéri.

- Je veille, bonne nuit à vous deux.

Puis, il conduit Duo jusqu'à sa chambre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Heero revienne, Quatre dormira avec Duo dans sa chambre attitrée, tandis que Trowa veillera, installé dans la chambre d'en face, la porte ouverte.

Le jour, il prendra le relais ; il s'arrangera avec le directeur du cirque.

Il prend très au sérieux la mission que lui a confié Heero : Duo ne doit jamais être seul.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Note :**

(1) Daisuki : je suis fou de toi.

•

•

Je réponds ici à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas de lien sur le site ou qui ne m'ont pas donné d'e-mail. Comme il est interdit de discuter/répondre par reviews/réponses interposées, il est plus prudent que je poste mes notes en fin de chapitres ^^

**Altaya :** Merci à toi, du fond du cœur ! Je suis très très contente de savoir que les fics fonctionnent aussi bien.

•

Merci à toutes et à tous d'être là. Je vous donne rendez-vous pour un quatrième et dernier chapitre.

Je suis en train de le relire avant de le donner à corriger ; j'aurais peut-être, voire certainement du retard, mais je fais au plus vite !

Kisu

Yuy ღ


	4. Me laisse pas 4

**Me laisse pas**

_**-Chapitre IV-**_

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

**Bêta de lumière :** Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Ziva Waliti, Jack Russel, Hitomi Itô, Benjiro, Romuald, le majordome de Quatre, Yuki, Timothy Fujito, Shayne, Stéphane et Senji.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2 ; 3x4 ; Benjiro+2

_**Personnages**_ : Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Sally Po, Benjiro, Yuki, Hitomi Itô, Timothy Fujito, Shayne, Stéphane et Senji.

**Note :** Merci à toutes et à tous d'être là et pardon pour l'attente, mais je préfère vous faire patienter et donner le maximum plutôt que de bâcler ;)

•

Vous m'avez fait peur avec vos reviews, lol ! Je me suis dit : Oops ! j'aurais peut-être pas dû finir sur cette note de bipeur… Nan ! c'était trop marrant ! XD

Quand j'y pense, tout ce chemin parcouru depuis leur mission en Sibérie…

_**Rars en fin de chapitre.**_

•

**Lime**

•

À Ly-chan et à tous les lecteurs.

Bon et agréable moment à toutes et à tous !

* * *

•

_**Cinq semaines plus tard...**_

•

Duo n'a fait aucun écart de conduite ; il n'a pas essayé d'échapper à la vigilance de Trowa, ni à celle de Quatre et cela, même en pleine nuit.

Il ne s'est pas plaint une seule fois d'être surveillé d'aussi près, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept.

Les seuls moments qu'il peut passer seul sont lorsqu'il prend d'assaut la salle de bain. Et là encore, il a interdiction de fermer la porte à clef ; il n'est pas rare que Quatre ait soudainement besoin d'une serviette ou qu'il lui apporte une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Les trois repas de la journée sont tristes. Duo mange juste ce qu'il faut pour tenir debout et se contente de répondre « oui », ou « non » aux questions de ses amis. Quatre fait tout pour le distraire, mais rien n'y fait. À sa façon, Trowa est amical mais ressemble plus à un espion ou à un garde du corps scrutant ses moindres faits et gestes.

Heero ne leur pardonnerait pas s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à son amant. C'est la principale raison, si ce n'est la seule pour laquelle Duo coopère. Il n'a rien d'un jeune homme immature et cherche autant qu'il peut à leur rendre son séjour forcé facile et le plus « agréable » possible.

Il lui suffirait de faire diversion pour prendre la fuite et disparaître, mais il ne le fera pas. Il ne veut pas faire de mal autour de lui ; pas tant qu'il reste de l'espoir.

Le Colonel Wufeï s'entend relativement bien avec les responsables d'équipes, dont Russel.

Il a un droit de regard sur l'attribution des missions et peut facilement évincer Duo, ce qu'il fait sans scrupules depuis plus de cinq semaines.

Seulement, il n'a pas pu éviter celle d'Heero. Toutes ses recrues étaient déjà missionnées et de toute façon, lui et Duo n'avaient pas encore changé de statut.

Depuis plus de trente-cinq jours, Duo a l'impression de ne plus faire parti des Preventers. Agacé, contrarié par cette éviction officieuse et ressentant le besoin de s'occuper ailleurs qu'au cirque, il a décidé de se rendre à la base... avec Trowa ; pas le choix.

Alors qu'ils se dirigent tous deux vers le bureau du Colonel Russel, Duo sort un peu de son mutisme et lui dit d'une voix triste et monotone :

- Quat' doit te manquer. Cinq semaines, c'est long. Tu lui manques à lui, je le vois bien.

- Notre relation est avant tout basée sur l'amitié, le rassure Trowa.

- Ne m'fais pas rire !

- Notre amour va au-delà de ça, tout comme toi et Heero.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

Trowa pose une main ferme sur son épaule, le forçant-là à s'arrêter et à se tourner vers lui.

- Que veux-tu entendre ? lui demande-t-il ensuite. Que nous avons envie l'un de l'autre ? Qu'être ensemble, Quatre et moi, pendant deux heures le matin ne nous suffit pas ?

- Ça me paraît évident. Vous avez le mot « frustration » écrit sur le front !

- Ça nous paraît encore plus évident de te soutenir.

Duo hoche la tête sans le regarder ; il ne regarde plus personne ou très peu, depuis qu'Heero est parti.

- Merci, répond-il simplement.

Trowa le prend dans ses bras et le serre fort. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a de tels élans d'affection pour Duo. Il sait combien il est difficile et douloureux d'être séparé de l'être aimé.

Duo accepte son réconfort et se laisse même aller à quelques larmes discrètes et silencieuses. Il a découvert un autre Trowa durant ces dernières semaines et il en est très heureux ; même s'il aurait préféré que les circonstances soient différentes.

- Bon, on va le voir ? propose Duo mettant ainsi fin à leur tendre et amical échange.

- Hum.

Ils n'ont pas parcouru cinq mètres qu'une voix interpelle Duo :

- Hey, Duo-kun ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu, dis ?

Benjiro, un officier de niveau quatre, recalé deux fois aux tests psychologiques pour celles de niveau cinq, arrive rapidement à leur hauteur. Sans hésiter, il embrasse longuement Duo sur la joue, bien trop près de la commissure de ses lèvres, sans faire franchement état de la présence de Trowa, qu'il a toujours trouvé antipathique ; autant qu'Heero.

- Salut.

Trowa hoche simplement la tête ; un coup d'œil lui suffit pour se faire une idée de la personne.

Il sait aussi que Benjiro et Duo ont été amants. Non pas qu'il souhaite s'en mêler, mais il ne perdra pas Duo de vue une seconde.

- Alors, mon cœur, t'as pas bonne mine, tu sais ? reprend-il ignorant de nouveau Trowa.

- Benji'... soupire Duo. Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus m'appeler comme ça.

- Tu m'appelles bien Benji' ! J'ai bien le droit à mon petit nom, moi aussi ?

- Ecoute, tu n'es pas sans savoir que je suis avec Heero, maintenant et je...

- Ça ne t'empêche pas d'avoir des amis, si ? le coupe-t-il.

Benjiro ne voulait pas que Duo rompe. Il a toujours essayé de renouer avec lui et nourrissait l'idée d'être son premier amant dominant ; ce que Duo lui a toujours refusé.

Comme aux autres.

Et tout le monde sait combien Benjiro aime dominer...

Duo soupire une nouvelle fois, avant de se tourner vers Trowa.

- Tro', tu peux nous laisser une minute ?

- Non.

- Please, je n'irai nulle part. Ça fait trente-huit jours, Tro'… se plaint-il pour la première fois.

- Raison de plus.

- Oh, là ! J'ai pas tout suivi. Vous sortez ensemble ? veut savoir Benjiro, curieux.

- Non, répond Duo.

- Je le considère comme mon frère et il est, _accessoirement_, ironise Trowa, l'amant d'Heero Yuy, lui dit-il ensuite, son regard vert émeraude brillant d'intelligence et de lucidité.

Celui que lui renvoie Benjiro en dit long sur ce qu'il pense du « défi », que Trowa vient de lui lancer, sans le vouloir.

- Waoh ! Quel C.V. impressionnant ! le provoque-t-il.

Duo, qui ne regarde ni l'un ni l'autre, n'a rien pu observer de cet échange silencieux et c'est à peine s'il se rend compte de la tension entre les deux hommes.

- Je te promets de te rejoindre dès que j'en aurai fini avec lui, intervient Duo d'un air las.

Lui et Trowa se regardent longuement, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne finisse par céder.

- Hum.

- Merci. Je ne ferai rien qui puisse vous nuire à toi et à Quat', tu le sais.

Trowa hoche la tête puis s'en va. Duo et Benjiro le suivent du regard jusqu'à ce que Trowa ait tourné au fond du couloir.

- Quel pot-de-colle ! semble plaisanter Benjiro.

- Surveille ton langage, _loser_ !

Benjiro éclate de rire ; ils ont toujours fonctionné ainsi.

- Toujours aussi aimable !

Duo sourit en coin ; fait rare ces derniers temps.

Ce qu'il ne voit pas arriver, c'est son ancien amant surexcité qui l'enlace fermement avant de le plaquer contre le mur et de coller son corps contre le sien, une jambe entre celles de Duo, une main dans ses cheveux et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sous le coup de la surprise et du fait de sa grande lassitude, Duo n'a pas fait barrage et sent maintenant sa langue dans sa bouche, avide de retrouver les sensations fortes qu'ils ont vécues ensemble.

- Mhmmm ? ! !... Laisse-moi ! gémit Duo de dégoût.

- Si tu savais comme tu me manques, lui souffle Benjiro avant d'investir sa bouche de force à nouveau, ignorant son refus.

- Mhmmmmmm ? ! ! ! gémit-il encore avant de simultanément le mordre et de lui donner un coup de pied.

- Mhmm… C'est pas mal, ça, apprécie Benjiro avant de se passer la langue sur sa lèvre meurtrie.

Ce n'est pas une petite nature et il n'a accepté que Duo ne le prenne que par intérêt : il veut le prendre à son tour ; il n'attend que ça depuis leur première nuit.

Non, depuis qu'il a vu Duo débarquer à la base.

Il lui bloque à présent ses poignets derrière son dos d'une main de fer et maintient son visage de l'autre.

- Lâche-moi immédiatement, Benjiro ! s'énerve Duo, le corps raide au possible et le regard noir.

Benjiro sourit, sûr de lui et lui souffle encore, à un cheveu de ses lèvres :

- Joue pas l'amnésique, mon cœur. Je sens encore ta main dans mon boxer.

Duo voit rouge et l'envoie durement s'écraser contre le mur d'en face.

- BEAT IT, BASTARD(1) ! ! !

Mais il en faut bien plus à Benjiro pour être déstabilisé. Il se relève avec souplesse en faisant jouer son épaule, tandis que Duo s'essuie rageusement la bouche, allant même jusqu'à cracher sur le sol à deux reprises.

- Je découvre avec déception ton vrai visage. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle et te comparer à... à... Ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer !

Duo va pour partir lorsque Benjiro le rattrape par le bras et bloque son poing qui lui arrive droit sur son visage.

- Je redécouvre avec envie combien te ravoir dans mon lit serait l'une des choses les plus délicieuses et excitantes au monde, rétorque Benjiro. Même dégommer nos ennemis n'est pas aussi satisfaisant.

- Nous n'avons jamais eu de relation. Nous deux, ça n'a jamais été qu'un plan cul et tu le sais très bien !

- Alors pourquoi avoir cessé de me voir ?

- Ça me regarde !

- Tu me manques…

- Pour la dernière fois : lâche-moi !

Mine de rien et même si Duo n'en laisse rien paraître, Benjiro lui fait mal.

- Il commence à se répéter, intervient Trowa d'une voix menaçante, une main plus que ferme posée sur la large épaule de Benjiro.

Duo se détend aussitôt. Quant à Benjiro, il le relâche immédiatement avant de se dégager de la désagréable et surprenante poigne de Trowa.

- Pardonne-moi, Duo-kun. Je n'imaginais pas…

- Ça va ! le coupe-t-il avec humeur. Je suis avec Heero et je l'aime. Si tu m'approches, c'est uniquement en tant que collègue, c'est bien compris ?

- Je te présente mes plus plates excuses. Je n'imaginais pas votre relation aussi sérieuse.

Benjiro fait peine à voir, sauf pour Trowa. Aucun « masque » ne peut lui échapper et celui que Benjiro arbore est, à n'en point douter, savamment travaillé.

- Elle l'est ! aboie Duo, toujours sur les nerfs.

- Très bien, je vous laisse. Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur à tous les deux. Il ne mesure pas sa chance…

Duo se garde bien de répondre et le laisse partir.

Trowa n'apprécie pas du tout le personnage, fourbe et comédien, et attend que l'ex-amant soit hors de vue pour jauger Duo.

- Oh, arrête ! Tu dois bien avoir un ou une ex qui te court encore après ! s'emporte Duo, pas fier de lui.

- Ils et elles n'auraient pas le temps, ni le loisir de m'embrasser, lui reproche-t-il.

Trowa a certes tourné dans le couloir, mais n'a jamais été plus loin.

- Je... il m'a surpris !... Je lui ai dit de me lâcher mais il a une poigne de fer. J'allais pour te rejoindre mais il m'a rattrapé... et puis, shit ! J'ai pas à me justifier !

- Je suis content de t'avoir vu réagir, même si j'ai trouvé ça long à venir.

Cette fois-ci Duo en est sûr, Heero et Trowa sont fait du même bois. Il n'y a qu'eux pour utiliser ces mots-là dans ce type de situation.

- Pour ce que j'ai fait, tempère Duo en se concentrant sur une tache incrustée sur le sol.

- Tu t'es mis en colère, tu as utilisé ta force physique et intérieure. Je suis heureux de constater que notre « Duo » existe toujours.

- Pfff ! C'est nul. Ça ne sert à rien, tout ça.

Trowa lui relève lentement le visage d'un doigt sous son menton, puis plante ses yeux verts dans ses améthystes brouillées.

- Tu lui en veux ? demande-t-il ensuite, très sérieusement.

- Je l'ai déjà oublié.

- Je parle d'Heero.

- ...

- C'est pour ça que tu as mis tant de temps à repousser cet imbécile, pour te venger ?

- Non, mais ça va pas ! répond-il en dégageant son visage. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne vais pas bien, mais j'aime Heero !

- Alors garde bien à l'esprit qu'il va revenir. Cet idiot serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, si Heero avait été témoin de la scène.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas la lui détailler !

- Raison de plus pour te ressaisir ; Heero va revenir, c'est une question de temps, répète Trowa, encore et encore.

Duo ravale son chagrin autant que possible, puis s'écarte de lui avant de changer de sujet ou presque.

- Tu n'as pas vu Russel, si je comprends bien ?

- Quel esprit de déduction, se moque gentiment Trowa, n'insistant pas plus.

Duo sourit faiblement tout en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Il n'est pas là, reprend Trowa. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était absent pour une durée indéterminée.

- Oh.

Duo est déçu, mais ne cherche pas plus loin les motifs de son absence.

- Je vais aller voir Wu' dans ce cas.

- Il est avec Russel.

Duo trouve que ça fait beaucoup.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ne me dit pas ?

- Les Colonels ont beaucoup à faire.

- C'est Heero, c'est ça ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Nous n'en savons rien.

- Russel et Wufeï sont comme par hasard absents ensemble, alors que nous sommes sans nouvelles d'Heero ? Tu me prends pour une quille ? J'ai certainement l'air déconfit, mais c'est pas une raison pour insulter mon intelligence !

- Heero ne les a pas contactés, je peux te le certifier, répond posément Trowa, nullement troublé par sa colère.

- Je te crois. J'ai confiance en toi, répond Duo après s'être un peu calmé.

Il sait combien Trowa excelle dans le domaine de l'information… et de la désinformation. Mais Trowa lui a promis qu'il ne lui mentirait pas ; sur ce point-là, en tout cas.

- Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici et nous sommes attendus au cirque, les enfants adorent quand tu fais le clown.

- Je ne fais pas le clown.

- Justement, tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu te ridiculises naturellement. Quel talent !

- Hey !

Duo donne le coup d'envoi par une belle droite, que Trowa évite toujours avec brio. Pendant les quelques minutes d'un combat acharné, Duo pensera moins à Heero.

Moins. Parce que quoi que fasse Duo, quoi que trouvent Trowa et Quatre pour le distraire, Duo ne peut faire autrement que de penser à l'homme qu'il aime.

Le jour, il tente de faire bonne figure, mais nombreux sont ses cauchemars et ses insomnies. Dans ce cas précis, il s'agite beaucoup, prisonnier d'une vision d'horreur, avant de se réveiller en sursaut, en suant à grosses gouttes. Après plusieurs heures d'angoisse, il finit par s'endormir d'épuisement dans les bras de Quatre, le visage reposant sur l'un des tee-shirts qu'Heero a laissés derrière lui.

Trowa veille sur eux, inlassablement. Si, au début, il ne faisait que leur rendre régulièrement visite la nuit, il a tôt fait de les rejoindre et de partager leur lit.

Ainsi, tous les matins, les premiers rayons de soleil réveillent en douceur trois beaux jeunes hommes unis comme les doigts de la main. Duo tenant celle de Quatre, lui-même étant tendrement enlacé par Trowa. Celui-ci se rappelle encore du savon que Duo lui a passé, lorsque ce dernier s'est réveillé et que Trowa lui tenait sa tresse.

- C'est propriété privée, mon pote !

Duo a tout de même négocié pour échapper à leur surveillance, deux petites heures le matin, pendant lesquelles il a « exigé » qu'ils s'occupent d'eux et qu'ils l'oublient, lui, pour le bien de tous.

Trowa a accepté...

...en lui collant le majordome sur le dos.

•

_**Deux autres semaines passent sans que la moindre nouvelle ne leur parvienne...**_

•

Duo donnerait n'importe quoi pour entendre la voix de Wufeï, ou de Russel et même celle de Benjiro lui annoncer qu'Heero est de retour.

Mais rien.

Alors, pour pallier au manque et tenter d'inonder le trou béant de son cœur d'espoir et de confiance en l'avenir, Duo se perche à l'une des fenêtres de leur chambre et _lui_ parle, le regard levé vers les étoiles.

- Encore une nuit sans lune, 'ro.

Pour ne pas dire sans lui. Pour ne pas dire une nuit de plus, une nuit de trop…

Trowa et Quatre, tous deux assis au bord du lit, main dans la main, sont les témoins impuissants de sa tristesse.

Pour la suite de la « conversation », ils savent que Duo lui parle dans sa tête, ne pouvant prononcer un mot de plus sous peine de crouler sous le poids du désespoir, qu'il tente jour après jour de museler.

Alors, chaque fois que Duo se prend pour un chat, ses amis le rejoignent et _lui_ parle à voix haute, comme si Heero était présent dans la pièce.

- Dépêche-toi, _vieux_ ! Duo ronfle et m'accuse d'attouchement sexuel quand je lui frôle sa natte, ment Trowa.

Duo détache ses yeux humides du ciel étoilé pour lui sourire avec tristesse, tandis que Quatre lui dépose un doux baiser sur la tempe.

- Sache que Trowa et moi ne te maternons pas. Nous t'aimons, c'est très différent.

- Je sais, mon Quatquat'… Mais ton homme a quand même des penchants bizarres, tente de plaisanter Duo. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tro' ? Tu regrettes de t'être laissé pousser les cheveux du mauvais côté ?

Quatre éclate de rire, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que le Duo « drôle et charmeur » refasse surface, maintenant et aussi subitement.

Même Trowa y va de son petit rire, absolument ravi que sa célèbre mèche serve à quelque chose d'autre que d'attirer les plus beaux spécimens comme Quatre, le seul qu'il est fier d'avoir attrapé et qui compte pour lui.

•

_**Samedi,**_

_**Fin de la huitième semaine...**_

•

_Dring, dring, dring..._

Le majordome du Manoir Raberba Winner décroche à la quatrième sonnerie pour se rendre ensuite, en toute hâte, à la bibliothèque du troisième étage.

- Maître Quatre ?

- Oui ? répond l'interpellé qui se tient debout, un livre ouvert en main.

- Le Colonel Chang vient d'appeler et comme convenu...

- Heero est-il rentré ? le coupe-t-il aussitôt.

- Non, Monsieur. D'après le Colonel, l'officier spécial Yuy sera de retour dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi prochain.

Quatre pousse un soupir de soulagement, portant une main sur son cœur.

- Vous m'avez fait peur ! Je vais tout de suite prévenir Duo. Ils sont toujours dehors ? s'informe-t-il.

- Oui, Monsieur. Messieurs Barton et Maxwell disputent une énième partie de lutte, se désespère le majordome, faisant rire Quatre.

- Du moment qu'il l'occupe ! Merci, vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Quatre se rend dans ses jardins à la recherche de son amant et de son frère d'âme, qu'il ne tarde pas à repérer…

- AAAAAAH ! Tricheur !

Quatre se mord doucement la lèvre, mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Sur les dizaines de combats qu'ils ont menés, aucun n'a été remporté par Duo.

- C'est une prise officielle, se défend Trowa, placide.

- Ça m'énerve ! T'es comme, 'ro ! « C'est la seule manière de procéder » qu'il me dit tout le temps, bougonne-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas eu de mal à vous retrouver, leur dit Quatre tout en se rapprochant d'eux.

- Ton mec, il... il...

- Attention à ce que tu vas dire, Heero risque de ne pas apprécier que son homme critique son meilleur ami. Enfin moi, ce que j'en dis… tu verras ça avec lui _lundi_, glisse-t-il, l'air de rien.

Trowa sourit largement. Quant à Duo, il peine à réaliser ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

- Lundi ?

- Lundi.

- Heero ?

- Heero.

Duo ne dit plus rien, le regard vague.

Troublé par tout ce qu'il ressent de son ami, Quatre fait un pas vers lui, mais Trowa le retient par la main.

- Attends, mon ange.

Il en profite pour enlacer Quatre par derrière, avant de lui déposer de doux et silencieux baisers dans le cou, remontant jusqu'à son oreille, qu'il mordille tendrement.

Frissonnant de plaisir, Quatre ferme les yeux et glisse sa main dans ses cheveux châtains.

- Ça va être les deux jours les plus longs de toute mon existence ! déclare Duo, sans se rendre compte qu'il met brusquement fin à leur tendre échange.

- On te croit, répond Quatre, les joues roses.

Duo se passe les deux mains sur son visage avant d'aller les prendre dans ses bras.

- Merci pour tout. Ça n'a pas été facile pour vous non plus.

- Rien de comparable, Duo, répond Trowa, fraternel.

- Je suis si heureux, mon Dodo, ajoute Quatre qui le serre fort en retour.

Duo profite de cette étreinte en silence, le sourire aux lèvres et des rêves pleins la tête...

… quand il relève soudainement son visage et dit :

- Je vais lui dire que tu as triché !

Trowa éclate de rire et autant Quatre que Duo l'observent.

- Faudrait peut-être leur faire faire des analyses pour voir s'ils n'ont pas des gênes en commun, Heero et lui, glisse ce dernier à son meilleur ami, du bout des lèvres.

Quatre rit à son tour puis l'embrasse sur le front.

- Je t'aime, mon Dodo ! C'est si bon de te retrouver…

Duo le reprend dans ses bras.

- Je vous aime si fort… vous êtes ma famille, même Wufeï !

- Hum. Heureusement qu'il n'entend pas ça, relève Trowa.

•

_**Lundi matin, de très bonne heure, sur la route menant à la base...**_

•

- Trowa, laisse-moi conduire ! demande Duo pour la troisième fois, depuis dix minutes.

Il est intenable depuis qu'il sait Heero de retour, mais en ce beau lundi matin, il est à la limite de l'invivable !

À la fois impatient, heureux, triste et en colère.

Quatre a déjà bien encaissé, ces dernières semaines et cela n'a pas été plus léger, depuis samedi dernier.

- Dis, tu ne veux pas nous refaire un coup de déprime, juste le temps d'arriver, lui propose-t-il justement avec humour.

- Plus viiite ! C'est vert, pèpère ! lance Duo au conducteur, devant eux. Avance ! Mais c'est pas vrai ? ! Ils font chier tous ces lambins ! Hey ! tu l'as eu où, ton permis ?

Duo est malheureusement à l'avant, côté passager.

Fort heureusement, la Mercedes© noir a les vitres relevées, teintées et blindées.

- Duo, tu te calmes tout de suite où je te bâillonne, le prévient sérieusement Trowa.

- Hnnnn !

- On arrive dans deux minutes, sale môme.

- De toute façon, dit Quatre, Heero doit passer une visite médicale. Tu devras attendre que...

- Je t'enferme le médecin dans le placard et je lui fais moi-même passer son checkup ! le coupe Duo.

Trowa sourit.

- Je doute que Wufeï apprécie, objecte Quatre entre deux éclats de rire.

- Sally comprendra, assure Duo.

Trowa se présente à l'entrée nord de la base et baisse sa vitre.

- Vos papiers, s'il-vous-plaît ? demande l'un des deux contrôleurs.

Cette vérification prend toujours trois à cinq minutes et ce, même si le contrôleur vous reconnaît. Après tout, vous pouvez très bien avoir été renvoyé et revenir pour vous venger.

Ça s'est déjà vu.

Trowa a à peine le temps de montrer sa carte, que Duo lui passe par-dessus et s'adresse au contrôleur :

- C'est quoi ce plan, _Kiki _? On est pressé, tu feras ton boulot plus tard !

- Moi, c'est Yuki... Pas « Kiki », s'exaspère-t-il.

- Si tu nous laisses passer immédiatement, je ne t'appellerais plus jamais « Kiki ».

Yuki ne réfléchit qu'une seconde.

- Levez les barrières et ouvrez la porte !

Alors que Trowa s'avance doucement, Yuki lance à Duo :

- Sale mioche !

Duo lui sert un grand sourire puis disparaît de sa vue.

- Eh bien, mon Dodo, tu n'as pas que des amis, ici, constate Quatre.

- J'ai refusé ses avances et puis rien ne m'empêche de l'appeler « Kuku », maintenant que j'ai promis de ne plus l'appeler « Kiki ».

Duo est un homme dangereux.

Quatre rit de plus belle.

- Faut pas croire, Quat', tout le monde m'aime !

- Vivement qu'Heero te reprenne, lui dit Trowa, le sourire en coin_._

- À qui le dis-tu, Tro', confirme Duo, le sourire torve à souhait.

Quatre rit encore jusqu'à pleurer de joie et de soulagement mêlés.

- ON EST ARRIVÉ ! hurle Duo en entrouvrant sa portière, alors que la voiture n'est pas encore garée.

Quatre hurle de rire, les larmes roulants sur ses joues.

- Te tues pas... avant qu'il t'ait vu, hein ?... Qu'on ne soit pas responsable, Trowa et moi !

- Don't worry ! Je descennnnds !

Ce qu'il fait sans plus attendre.

Il a déjà grimpé les quelques marches menant à l'une des entrées, que Trowa coupe seulement le moteur.

Celui-ci se retourne sur son siège pour voir, à défaut d'entendre, combien Quatre est joyeux et heureux.

- Ça a l'air d'aller, mon ange.

- Oui, je décompresse. Non, attends ! Ne descends… pas.

Trop tard, Trowa est déjà sorti de la voiture...

… pour le rejoindre à l'arrière.

Quatre ne perd pas un centième de seconde et vient s'asseoir sur les genoux de Trowa avant de se blottir tout contre lui, dès la portière sourdement claquée.

- Mhmmm ! Quel bonheur… ! ronronne-t-il avant d'embrasser, mordiller et lécher la peau de son cou, de l'oreille, sa mâchoire et ses lèvres.

- Je crois… qu'on est tranquille pour un petit moment, parvient à articuler Trowa entre deux fougueux baisers et légères morsures. Le parking… est désert et heureusement pour nous… les vitres sont teintées…

- À l'abordage… murmure Quatre à un souffle de ses lèvres, affairé à leur ôter leurs chemises.

Alors que Trowa déboucle habilement leurs ceintures, Quatre émet un doute :

- Ta chaleur, ton odeur, te sentir en moi… tu me manques terriblement, mais tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment ? demande-t-il, alors qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'aspirer la lèvre inférieure de Trowa. Mhmmm… c'est de ma faute, je le sais…

- Aucun doute, mon ange, tu as bien appuyé sur « démarrer », lui répond Trowa, la voix rauque, tout en terminant de les dévêtir.

Haletant, Quatre se retient pour ne pas se libérer dans l'instant en s'agrippant à la chevelure soyeuse de Trowa, tandis que celui-ci l'allonge lentement sur la banquette arrière…

Pendant ce temps, Duo fonce tout droit à l'infirmerie, fébrile. Il ne prête pas attention aux bonjours amicaux de ses collègues, ni même à Hitomi qui attend devant la porte.

Il lui passe devant et entre sans frapper.

•

_**À l'infirmerie,**_

_**Quelques minutes plus tôt...**_

•

Sally soupire une nouvelle fois.

- Heero, veux-tu bien rester tranquille, une minute ?

- Hn.

- « Hn. Hn. » ! Mais tu te lèves à chaque fois que j'ai le dos tourné ! le gronde-t-elle, une compresse à la main.

Heero se rassoit, sans dire un mot.

Il tient parfaitement sur ses jambes et a enfin pu prendre une douche, une demi-heure plus tôt. Mais Sally lui ordonne, en tant que Médecin chef de la Base et elle insiste sur son titre, espérant qu'il lui obéisse, de rester en observation le reste de la journée.

Bonne chance, Sally !

Pour le reste, elle s'imagine garder Duo loin de lui, au moins pour la matinée.

Bonne chance, Sally !

Sûr de son plan, « l'optimiste-médecin-tout-terrain » termine de bander son torse et sa main droite.

- Duo va directement venir ici.

- Wufeï parle trop.

- Wufeï parle bien, le contre-t-elle, toute fière. C'est ta mission la plus longue, en tant que Preventer.

- Négatif. Duo et moi en avons eu de plus longues.

- Oui, mais Duo _et_ toi.

- Hn.

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop s'inquiéter. Tu n'as que des blessures légères, à part deux côtes...

_CLAC !_

La porte vient de s'ouvrir et de claquer bruyamment contre le mur.

Elle y rebondit avec tant de force, qu'elle se referme aussitôt derrière Duo et au nez d'Hitomi.

Sally se retourne, pensant à une attaque terroriste, tandis qu'Heero se relève immédiatement, se sentant à la fois anxieux, impatient et heureux.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Duo s'avance lentement vers son lit, tous les autres étant inoccupés, les traits de son visage tirés et les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

Heero engage un pas vers lui, s'attendant à ce que Duo craque d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Hep, hep, hep ! Assis, Heero ! ordonne Sally, un doigt pointé sur le maudit lit.

Elle est tendrement risible. Heero n'obéira pas ; ça serait bien la première fois !

- Tu as entendu le médecin, 'ro. Allonge-toi, tout de suite, Monsieur-c'est-la-dernière-fois !

Cela pourrait passer pour d'heureuses retrouvailles entre coéquipiers, mais Duo a l'air trop sérieux pour ne serait-ce que sourire.

- Non, « assis » pas « allongé », rectifie Sally, doutant quant aux véritables intentions de Duo.

Heero est inquiet, il le trouve étrange. Duo fait des jeux de mots, comme à son habitude, mais cela ne colle pas avec son attitude, son regard.

L'officier spécial Yuy recule de deux pas, avant de poser une fesse sur le matelas, désireux de voir où son amant veut en venir.

- Tu dois être un peu fatigué, au bout de HUIT semaines de mission ? lui reproche Duo.

Heero se garde bien d'émettre le moindre son. Quand bien même, il sait que Duo n'attend pas de réponse à cette question.

- Okay ! comprend enfin Sally, l'air blasé.

Mais ni son patient, ni son visiteur ne lui prêtent plus attention.

Duo pose sa main droite à plat sur le torse de son guerrier, qui est aux trois quarts recouvert par un bandage serré, avant de le pousser fermement et lentement vers l'énorme oreiller.

- Couche-toi, lui intime-t-il.

Heero se laisse commander, mais incite Duo à venir s'allonger sur lui, ce que ce dernier lui accorde, malgré sa rancune et sa crispation certaines.

Les yeux clos, tous deux s'enivrent de l'odeur chaude et envoûtante du compagnon tant aimé et qui leur a cruellement manqué.

Malgré ses caresses apaisantes et le fait que Duo ait niché son visage dans son cou, Heero attend patiemment que l'émotion vive et brûlante de son amant face surface…

Il sait que Duo se retient ; par colère, principalement.

- Vous êtes adorables, mais Heero a deux côtes cassées, alors faites attention, intervient Sally, comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Il doit passer des examens et rester en observation toute la journée... seul, ose-t-elle préciser.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne bougent pas d'un millimètre et ne prennent pas la peine d'ouvrir un œil. Tout le monde sait que deux côtes cassées ne sont rien pour « Heero Yuy ».

Prendre Duo dans ses bras ne lui provoque aucune douleur, bien au contraire.

- Je ne passerai aucun examen, Sally, assure Heero.

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre que Duo sort de son cocon pour jauger son compagnon.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je veux être sûr que tu n'as rien.

- Je ressens parfaitement mon métabolisme, insiste le soldat.

- Oooh… ! fait-il mine d'être impressionné. Et tu me ressens, moi ? Je n'ai donc jamais mon mot à dire ? lui reproche Duo en haussant le ton.

Heero plonge d'avantage son regard dans le sien et décide immédiatement de calmer le jeu.

- Je ne resterai pas en observation, Sally. Un scanner général suffira à vous rassurer, tous.

- Parfait ! J'appelle le service de radiologie, se réjouit-elle avant d'attraper son téléphone portable et de changer de pièce pour discuter, respectant leur intimité.

La décision d'Heero, parce qu'il s'agit bien là d'une décision et non pas d'une acceptation, est inespérée connaissant le bougre. Mais Duo ne sourit toujours pas, son regard voilé par le chagrin et la colère, tandis qu'Heero lui caresse la joue du bout des doigts.

- Embrasse-moi, _tenshi_, tente Heero, tout de même étonné qu'il n'est pas réclamé ce contact avant, et se gardant bien de faire le premier pas.

Duo n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes !

Le natté pivote doucement son visage pour embrasser le creux de sa main, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Ta voix m'a tellement manquée… C'est si dur de vivre sans toi.

Heero n'a le temps que d'entrouvrir ses lèvres pour parler, que Duo lui plaque sa main contre sa bouche, le regard lourd de reproches.

- Deux mois sans aucune nouvelle, reprend-il ensuite en ôtant sa main de son visage, alors qu'Heero allait la lui embrasser.

Celui-ci fronce les sourcils pour la première fois ; Duo lui en veut vraiment…

- Deux mois d'angoisse pure et d'incertitudes. Deux mois à me demander si tu étais toujours vivant, capturé, torturé ou mort, s'étrangle-t-il presque. Et auquel cas : quel jour, quelle heure, par la main de qui, où, comment ? Rends-toi compte !

- Je sais tout ça, _tenshi_...

- Non ! le coupe-t-il vivement. Non, tu ne sais pas ! TU NE SAIS RIEN DU TOUT ! ! ! hurle-t-il en lui frappant durement le torse de ses poings.

Heero se redresse à son tour, peu soucieux des coups qu'il reçoit, dont une droite dans la mâchoire, de ses deux côtes cassées et de sa main blessée.

- Yamero(2), _tenshi_… Yamero, demande-t-il calmement, tout en lui bloquant ses avant-bras en emprisonnant fermement ses poignets.

Duo se débat mais rien n'y fait, il ne peut plus bouger ses bras.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu partes et tu es parti sans moi ! crie-t-il encore. Tu m'as laissé, 'ro ! Tu m'as laissé agoniser deux mois, sans même m'envoyer un message codé dans un journal, à la radio ou que sais-je, encore ! !

- Je t'aime.

- Lâche-moi, j'ai pas fini !

- Je t'ai parlé chaque nuit, priant pour que tu m'entendes.

Duo cesse soudain de gesticuler.

- Ça, c'est trop facile !

- Tu m'as déjà vu parler à la lune ? murmure Heero avant d'embrasser ses mains.

- Je t'en veux comme jamais, Heero Yuy !

- Je ferai disparaître ta colère comme la rosée s'évaporant sous l'effet de la chaleur du soleil.

- Je… que… quoi ?… qu'est-ce que ?… bafouille Duo, totalement dérouté, décontenancé par son attitude et par ses mots.

Heero vient de briser sa colère…

Profondément ému, troublé, bouleversé et complètement séduit, Duo se noie dans son regard bleu nuit et frissonne à présent sous ses caresses sur ses bras, son cou, ses joues et ses lèvres.

- Je suis là, _tenshi_. Je suis revenu et suis sain et sauf, hn ?

Pleurant à chaudes larmes, Duo hoche la tête avant de se blottir à nouveau dans ses bras. Heero le reçoit avec amour et tendresse avant de le faire pivoter sur le côté et le placer sous lui, entremêlant leurs jambes.

- Je… je…

- Chuuut, je sais, mon ange, je sais, le coupe Heero, tandis que Duo pleure contre son torse.

- Réchauffe-moi, 'ro… Réchauffe-moi !

C'est le moment que choisit Sally pour refaire son apparition.

- Que se passe-t-il ? murmure-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

À l'entente d'une autre voix que celle de son compagnon, Duo a niché son visage dans le cou d'Heero qui le serre fort contre lui et lui dépose des baisers appuyés sur la tête.

- Il réalise, répond-il sobrement.

- Je vais lui administrer un calmant.

- Iee, l'arrête Heero.

- Tu ne vas pas le laisser dans cet état ? s'étonne Sally.

- Iee.

Sans aucune autre forme de procès, il presse un point précis du cou de Duo qui s'endort immédiatement.

- Je vois, grimace Sally.

Heero lui caresse la joue et fait disparaître ses dernières larmes, avant de l'embrasser longuement sur le front.

Sally observe le bel endormi. Ses mains n'agrippent plus Heero et son visage semble apaisé, malgré les traces de larmes, de fatigue et de stress.

- Il ne revient pas de mission, c'est tout de même inquiétant.

- Wufeï a fait l'erreur de le prévenir samedi. Il n'a pas dû dormir du tout ou très peu, depuis.

- Vu son état, Heero, ça doit faire huit semaines qu'il ne dort pas très bien.

- Hn.

- Ecoute, propose Sally, profite de son sommeil pour passer cette fichue radio, tu veux ? Je veille sur lui.

- Iee. Il sent quand je ne suis pas là.

- Vous êtes des cas, tous les deux ! soupire-t-elle. Tu passeras ton scan' dès qu'il sera réveillé, abandonne-t-elle intelligemment.

- Hn.

Après les avoir recouverts d'un plaid, qu'Heero rabat sur Duo, Sally quitte l'infirmerie.

Puisqu'Heero « gère » son repos, elle se doute bien que l'officier spécial Maxwell en a pour une bonne heure avant d'émerger ; voire deux, vu qu'il est dans les bras d'Heero.

Même s'il dort, Heero n'a de cesse de l'embrasser et de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes.

Il sait que quelque part, Duo entend sa voix, tout comme lui entendait la sienne, chaque nuit depuis son départ.

À sa sortie de l'infirmerie, Sally est immédiatement interpellée par un officier.

- S'il-vous-plaît, Docteur Po ?

- Oui... Hitomi Itô, réussit-elle à lire sur sa veste, les yeux plissés.

- Comment va-t-il, j'ai entendu des cris ? Et pourquoi Duo peut le voir et pas moi ?

- Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ? s'étonne réellement Sally.

- Au courant de quoi, Docteur ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

- Je vois. Ecoutez, Hitomi, je pensais réellement qu'ici, tout le monde s'en doutait, mais apparemment, non.

Hitomi fronce ses fins sourcils.

- Heero et Duo sont ensemble, finit-elle par dire clairement.

La jeune officier marque un temps d'arrêt.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de bien vous suivre...

- Vous l'aimez bien, ce Heero Yuy, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Ou..oui, comme beaucoup ! rougit-elle.

- Alors cela ne va pas être facile pour vous, mais vous devez cesser d'espérer. Heero et Duo sont amants. Ils s'aiment depuis plusieurs années.

Le choc est brutal.

Sally se demande furtivement sur quelle planète Hitomi vivait pour ne pas s'être rendue compte de leur orientation sexuelle et des regards qu'ils s'échangeaient.

La gorge nouée, Hitomi salue rapidement la doctoresse en s'inclinant, puis quitte la base.

Sally ne cherche pas à la retenir, elle ne peut rien contre les chagrins d'amour.

•

_**Un peu plus tard...**_

•

_Toc toc toc..._

Heero ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Il sait déjà qui se tient derrière cette porte, qui s'ouvre puis se referme silencieusement.

Outre leurs pas qu'il distinguerait entre mille, il reconnait leur aura, leur énergie qui leur est propre, comme tout un chacun.

- Heureux de te revoir, Heero, lui dit Quatre.

- Salut, _vieux _! lui dit Trowa à son tour.

- Ohayo.

Ils ont vite fait le tour du lit et déplacé deux chaises pour s'installer en face d'Heero ; Duo dort toujours dans ses bras, leur tournant légèrement le dos.

- Arigato gozaimasu(3), leur adresse Heero avant de déposer un doux baiser sur la tempe de Duo.

Au-delà des mots, son regard dit tout de sa profonde gratitude.

- Aucun problème, assure Quatre.

- J'espère que tu ne lui mens pas aussi effrontément. Je sais que Trowa te soutenait, mais de là à dire que tu l'as bien vécu…

Quatre lui sourit.

- Comme tu viens de le souligner, Trowa était là.

- Hn.

Heero fait glisser sa joue sur celle de Duo.

- Sally nous a dit pour sa crise, intervient Trowa.

- Je m'y attendais. Je préfère le voir en colère, au moins il est bien vivant, il se bat.

- Hum.

Finalement, Heero leur confie les grandes lignes de sa mission, en dépit de l'interdiction qu'ont les soldats d'en parler. Elle n'avait rien de bien palpitante pour lui, la routine, si ce n'est qu'elle était longue.

Puis, Quatre et Trowa lui détaillent les deux derniers mois de la vie ou plutôt de la « non-vie » de son compagnon. Sa relation avec les enfants du cirque, son entraînement à la lutte avec Trowa, (Heero a souri), ses insomnies, ses angoisses, ses pleurs, son anorexie passagère… parce qu'ils étaient présents et veillaient au grain.

C'est ainsi que Trowa en vient à lui raconter « l'affrontement » entre Duo et Benjiro.

- Il n'est pas comme les autres. Il croyait dur comme fer que Duo et lui pouvaient remettre le couvert, que tu n'étais qu'un autre amant de passage.

- Vous êtes durs, intervient Quatre. Oui, Benjiro n'avait pas à l'embrasser de force, mais il doit souffrir. Je pense qu'il est très amoureux de lui.

- Duo s'est mis en colère. C'est cela que j'ai retenu, reprend Trowa. Seulement, je n'ai aucune confiance en Benjiro. Il le désire trop ardemment pour s'arrêter-là. J'ai vu cette lueur dans son regard… Il prend ça pour un défi et je suis prêt à parier qu'il va le relever.

Le sang d'Heero ne fait qu'un tour ; Benji' n'a qu'à bien se tenir...

Quant à Quatre, il ne contredit pas plus son amant. Il n'a jamais rencontré Benjiro et ressent la certitude qu'a Trowa à son sujet.

Alors qu'ils discutent du régime politique en place au sein des colonies, Duo commence à s'agiter et se rapproche instinctivement d'Heero, qu'il juge sans doute trop loin de lui et ce, même dans son demi-sommeil.

De nouveau, Heero n'a d'yeux que pour lui et son couple d'amis se sourit, à la fois heureux pour eux et profondément soulagé.

Duo s'étire et cherche à toucher sa peau mais ne tombe que sur son bandage.

- Ici, lui indique Heero tout en guidant sa main de la sienne jusqu'à sa joue.

À l'entente de sa voix, Duo bloque sa respiration et garde les yeux fermés.

- Si c'est encore l'un de mes rêves, je veux que tu fasses l'étalon ! Allez, hu dada !

Quatre éclate de rire contre l'épaule de son compagnon.

- Quat' n'est pas censé être dans mon rêve, se murmure Duo pour lui-même.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? lui dit Heero en lui pinçant gentiment le bout du nez.

En vérité, il est très heureux de constater que Duo a retrouvé sa joie de vivre, ou tout du moins, une grande partie.

- Ouvre les yeux, _tenshi_.

- C'est un piège ! En fait, t'es juste un tee-shirt.

Quatre triture celui de Trowa pour étouffer son rire.

- Tu n'as pas bien compris le principe de l'étalon, je vais te le remontrer, lui murmure Heero.

- Honto ? demande Duo en ouvrant les yeux et en lui souriant largement.

- Honto ni(4). Tu vas me le demander en russe, maintenant ?

- Niet, répond Duo en russe. Réchauffe-moi, quémande-t-il ensuite en glissant sa jambe sur la sienne.

Heero souffle sur les lèvres de Duo, jouant avec ses nerfs. Impatient, celui-ci comble la faible distance qui les sépare encore et les entraîne tous deux dans un long et fougueux baiser, ignorant totalement la présence de leurs deux meilleurs amis, qu'il sait pourtant derrière lui.

Quatre et Trowa se lèvent, puis quittent l'infirmerie après leur avoir déposé les clefs de la Mercedes© sur la table de chevet ; Quatre appellera son chauffeur.

Ils n'ont pas fermé la porte que Duo roule sur Heero pour venir s'asseoir sur son bassin...

Dans leur état, comme fiévreux, Quatre se demande combien de temps ils mettront avant d'empêcher quiconque d'entrer, voire même d'approcher de ce périmètre-ci du bâtiment…

- J'suis un peu désolé… pour tout à l'heure, lui dit Duo en enlevant son tee-shirt.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être… lui répond Heero avant de mordiller et lécher savamment son téton gauche, ses mains caressant inlassablement son dos et ses flancs.

Il finit par s'attaquer à son jean, qu'il parvient à baisser jusque sous ses fesses.

Duo se mord la lèvre et ne sait plus s'il doit continuer à le décoiffer, ou l'aider à ôter le reste de ses vêtements…

- Co… comment as-tu pu mettre deux mois à… à faire sauter une...

Outre le fait que son esprit se focalise uniquement sur les attentions d'Heero, Duo ne sait rien du contenu de sa mission.

- Je n'ai pas fait sauter la planète, _tenshi_, lui répond Heero avant de le basculer sur le lit et de prendre l'avantage.

- ... ? !

Et de faire glisser ses maudits jean et caleçon.

Bien plus tard, Heero passera son scanner avant d'aller trouver Russel, afin de signer les papiers et d'officialiser leur nouveau statut, à Duo et lui.

•

_**Deux semaines plus tard, à l'appartement de Duo...**_

•

- 'ro, j'en peux plus...

- Une dernière fois, mon ange. C'est tellement bon à même tes lèvres…

- Je ne peux plus rien avaler.

- J'ai encore faim.

- Sans rire ? C'est moi qui me tape le plus gros morceau, je te signale !

Heero lui sourit, les yeux pétillants ; c'en est trop pour Duo.

- Bon, encore une fois, mais après, on arrête.

- Haï.

Heero dispose alors un énième sushi entre les lèvres de Duo, qu'il entrouvre avec une sensualité naturelle. Le jeu est simple : chacun doit croquer un bout du sushi et l'avaler avant que l'autre ne vienne le chercher.

Si Duo était fier de gagner à chaque fois, il est un peu soupçonneux, à présent ; Heero perd pratiquement tout le temps.

Pour Heero, il s'agit-là de lui faire reprendre ses habitudes alimentaires d'antan ; ce qui fonctionne à merveille depuis deux semaines.

Et puis, il s'était fait une promesse : il ne mangerait plus rien qui ne puisse se déguster à même la bouche de son compagnon.

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, reprend Heero après avoir avalé son minuscule morceau de sushi.

- Mhm ?

Duo mâche encore le sien.

- Notre statut est changé et j'ai rendu mon appartement, demo(5), j'aimerais qu'on déménage tout de suite.

- Ah bon ? !

Duo fait visuellement le tour du salon.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? veut savoir Heero.

- Oui. Un grand oui, my love. J'ai trop de mauvais souvenirs, ici…

- Alors, fais tes cartons.

- Hein ? !... Okay ! Ecoute-moi bien « Perfect Man » : enlève ta cape rouge et tes collants bleus, tu veux ? Il faut déjà le trouver, ton appart' de rêve ! On en a visité trois cette semaine et aucun ne nous a plu.

Heero lui sourit, l'embrasse rapidement sur le bout du nez, puis s'en va chercher un dossier sous une pile de journaux près de l'écran plat, avant de revenir à sa place.

- Je te laisse te faire une idée, lui dit-il en lui glissant la chemise cartonnée devant lui.

Intrigué par tant de mystères, Duo l'ouvre en silence pour en sortir six fiches descriptives avec les photos et les annotations qu'a faites Heero.

- Il y a un peu de tout : des duplex, des maisons modernes et traditionnelles. Toutes sont plus ou moins près de ton nouveau lieu de travail.

Il parle de l'entrepôt que Trowa et Duo vont transformer en centre d'accueil et de loisirs pour les jeunes du quartier.

Heero a beau expliquer le pourquoi de ses préférences, Duo reste étrangement muet.

- Chéri ? l'appelle Heero en lui caressant la joue du revers de ses doigts.

Duo tourne lentement son visage vers lui et ce qu'Heero peut lire dans son regard le rassure immédiatement.

- C'est donc ça que tu faisais, chaque fois que Trowa et toi nous laissiez seuls, Quatre et moi ?

- Hn.

- Y a pas de mots, _amour_. Je ne sais pas quoi choisir... Tout est si beau ! s'émeut-il, rayonnant.

- Tu en veux deux ?

- Deux, quoi ?

- Une maison et un duplex, par exemple ? propose sérieusement Heero.

- Non… ! Mais… t'as combien à la banque ? ! Me dis pas, t'as encore puisé sur le compte d'un maffieux.

Heero rit avant de l'embrasser. C'est le moment de passer au dessert...

Les jours suivants sont consacrés aux visites des biens immobiliers sélectionnés par Heero. Après discussion, Duo se décide finalement pour une maison neuve, mélangeant subtilement le style japonais ancien et les nouvelles tendances occidentales.

Trowa et Quatre la trouvent magnifique.

- Elle vous ressemble, leur a tout de suite dit ce dernier.

Pleinement satisfait de leur choix, Heero et Duo ont demandé à emménager dans les plus brefs délais.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvent la tête dans les cartons, trois jours plus tard, prêts à quitter l'immeuble réservé aux Preventers.

- 'ro, tu as déjà pris ceux de notre chambre ? Et il est où, le stylo feutre ? demande Duo par la fenêtre de ladite pièce, elle-même envahie par les cartons du salon.

- Oui à la première question et le marqueur noir est coincé dans tes cheveux, lui répond Heero depuis le trottoir, près de la camionnette de location, avant d'être interrompu par un bruit sourd.

_- Aaaaaaah ! __Tasukete(6) ! Tasukete !_

Heero et Duo dirigent leurs regards vers l'origine de l'appel à l'aide.

C'est assez loin, mais d'après ce qu'ils peuvent voir, une personne est coincée sous une voiture de collection rouge, sur le même trottoir qu'eux, six immeubles plus bas.

_- J'ai mal ! Aaaah !_

Ils reconnaissent aisément une voix d'homme.

- Vas-y, 'ro, j'appelle les secours !

Duo ferme la fenêtre et disparaît de sa vue.

Heero arrive aux côtés de l'accidenté en un éclair et prend immédiatement son pouls, en se frayant un chemin sous le moteur pour que son bras atteigne son poignet. Le jeune homme paraît très angoissé…

- Aidez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît !

- Les secours ne devraient plus tarder. Votre respiration est-elle entravée ?

- Non… je crois pas…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Le cric a lâché… Ne me laissez pas ! Je vous en supplie, restez avec moi !... J'ai du mal à respirer…

- Gardez votre calme.

Alertés par les cris de détresse, trois autres Preventers de niveau quatre, Shayne, Stéphane et Senji, plus connus sous le nom des « Trois S » rejoignent Heero. Ensemble, ils entreprennent de renverser la voiture.

- Non ! Arrêtez ! panique le jeune homme.

Trop tard.

Le véhicule tombe sur le côté, découvrant ainsi le corps du jeune homme.

C'est une nouvelle recrue au sein de l'organisation ; sa veste vert kaki posée sur le sol et l'étoile d'or brodée sur son col prouvent qu'il est du niveau un : l'aide aux victimes dans des territoires à risques réduits.

Seulement, ses blessures ne collent pas avec le fait d'avoir été écrasé par une voiture durant huit minutes maximum.

- Relève-toi, soldat, lui intime Heero.

Ce que le jeune officier fait immédiatement, non sans grimacer ; sûrement une côte fêlée.

Suspicieux, Heero relève son visage d'un doigt sous son menton puis l'examine : la lèvre supérieure fendue, le visage tuméfié, des traces de strangulation autour du cou et pour finir, des hématomes autour des poignets et sur les avant-bras.

S'il y a d'autres preuves de coups violents sur son corps, ils sont dissimulés sous ses vêtements.

- Nom et matricule.

- Timothy Fujito, Monsieur, mais tout le monde m'appelle « Timy », répond-il timidement, ayant reconnu « Heero Yuy ». Matricule Trois mille deux cents vingt-huit, Monsieur.

- Hn. Ces blessures datent de plusieurs jours et n'ont rien à voir avec ce qui vient de se passer. Qui t'a frappé ?

- C'est rien, Monsieur.

- Tu es nouveau, ici. Dix-neuf ans, pas plus, devine Heero. Tes parents sont au courant ?

- Non ! Ne leur dites pas, s'il-vous-plaît !

- On est là pour t'aider, lui dit Senji en lui passant une main sur le dos.

Timy se retient de pleurer, mais sans succès.

- Allez, parle, _petit _! lui dit Shayne.

- Au début, j'étais consentant… Il avait l'air si doux et si gentil… confie Timothy.

Heero et ses collègues n'ont pas besoin de se consulter du regard : il s'est fait violer.

- Qui était-ce ? demande Heero.

- C'est un Preventer confirmé, vous allez le protéger !

- Certainement pas, lui assure Heero.

Et sa parole suffit à Timothy pour dénoncer le coupable.

- C'est Benjiro.

- Benji' ? s'étonne Stéphane.

- Je ne mens pas !

- Je te crois, lui dit Heero, l'apaisant immédiatement.

Timothy hoche la tête, tandis que des larmes roulent sur ses joues.

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne laissait personne se refuser à lui, que cela ne le motivait que d'avantage à prendre ce qui lui était dû, explique-t-il en serrant les poings de colère.

Heero fronce ses sourcils avant de remarquer deux choses : l'ambulance n'arrive toujours pas et un coup d'œil au cric lui suffit pour constater qu'il n'est pas défectueux ; quelqu'un a dû donner un coup de pied pour qu'il se déséquilibre et…

- Kuso !

… ne créé-là une parfaite diversion pour l'occuper, loin de Duo.

- Il ne s'en tira pas, crois-moi, dit Shayne.

Les militaires ont tout de suite compris qui était la prochaine cible, tout comme Senji et Stéphane ont remarqué le regard que Shayne porte sur Timothy.

- Que se passe-t-il ? les interroge Timothy, ne comprenant pas le départ précipité d'Heero.

- Benji' n'aurait jamais dû viser le copain d'Heero, explique Senji.

- … ? ! !

- Comme tu dis, Timy. Tiens, prends mon mouchoir, ce sera toujours mieux que tes mains recouvertes de cambouis ! lui propose Shayne.

- Oui, merci bien, Monsieur.

- Je m'appelle Shayne, et voici mes amis et collègues, Senji et Stéphane.

Timothy hoche la tête, non sans rougir un peu.

- Comment un être aussi éduqué a-t-il pu se retrouver avec une fripouille pareille ? ! lui demande-t-il ensuite.

Timothy baisse la tête, honteux, avant de répondre :

- Je me suis disputé avec mon père. J'ai claqué la porte et suis parti en boîte…

- Tu as bu ?

Timothy hoche positivement la tête.

- Mais pas beaucoup ! se défend-il, ensuite. Je savais très bien ce que je voulais…

- Mais pas à qui tu avais vraiment à faire, hum ?

Le jeune homme se mord la lèvre.

- T'es salement amoché… constate Shayne en lui prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains et en caressant ses joues de ses pouces. T'as été voir Sally ?

Le jeune homme rouge écarlate n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'une « chose » vole dans les airs, avant d'atterrir brutalement sur le bitume à quelques mètres d'eux.

- _Heero, arrête !_ entendent-ils Duo crier.

- Shit ! Kuso ! Merde ! s'écrient respectivement et en chœur, Shayne, Senji et Stéphane. Il va lui faire la peau ! ajoute ce dernier.

- Reste avec Shayne, Timy ! lui ordonne Senji.

Lui et Stéphane se précipitent vers la probable future scène de crime, tandis que Shayne se charge de protéger et de rassurer Timothy en le serrant dans ses bras…

•

_**Quelques minutes plus tôt...**_

•

_- Vas-y, 'ro, j'appelle les secours !_

_Duo ferme la fenêtre et disparaît de sa vue._

Il se retourne et s'avance vers la porte de leur chambre dans l'intention de prendre le téléphone au salon, quand un intrus de premier ordre lui barre la route.

Duo n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, qu'il se retrouve fermement et lourdement plaqué sur son lit, ses poignets broyés par son agresseur.

- Aaaaaah… gémit-il de douleur.

- J'ai bien cru qu'il ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon. Il n'est pas si futé que ça, en fin de compte.

- Benji' ? ! Shit ! T'as bouffé un buffle ou quoi ? Allez, lâche-moi, maintenant, j'étouffe !

- Pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce que je désire, chuchote-t-il à son oreille avant de lui lécher les lèvres et de l'embrasser de force.

- Poua ! Ne me touche pas !

Duo se débat farouchement, mais le poids de son assaillant l'empêche de se libérer.

- Mhmmm… tu m'excites, murmure Benjiro, alors qu'il se frotte contre lui.

- Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu ne vois donc pas que je suis avec Heero ! T'es aveugle ou quoi ?

- Peu importe qui te baise, Duo-kun, du moment que j'ai ma part du gâteau.

- Il ne me baise pas ! On s'aime et toi, t'es juste pas comestible, c'est clair ?

Méconnaissable, Benjiro émet un rire cynique.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, mon cœur. Bon, tu mettais un point d'honneur à nous mettre ces foutues capotes, mais ça ne t'empêchait pas de me prendre comme un dingue.

- Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal ! Ça aussi, tu le savais ! Lâche-moi !

Les cinq fois où Duo s'est pointé chez lui à l'improviste, Heero et lui revenaient de missions particulièrement éprouvantes émotionnellement. Ils avaient vu des enfants mourir, des villages incendiés et bien souvent, ils avaient pris tous les risques.

Duo était effondré et nerveux à la fois ; il avait terriblement besoin de décompresser et Benjiro s'était gentiment « proposé ». Il paraissait si patient, si disponible et si doux, dans ces moments-là…

En réalité, Benjiro adopte l'attitude qui plaît à sa future victime…

- J'aime quand tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, susurre-t-il encore contre ses lèvres.

Sur ce, il presse plus fort son érection contre l'entrejambe de Duo.

- T'as pas l'impression que je n'ai aucun désir pour toi ? lui faire remarquer celui-ci.

Il est bien obligé de discuter, puisque sa position ne lui permet pas d'utiliser sa force, afin de le repousser physiquement.

- C'est dommage, mais tu n'en auras pas besoin, cette fois-ci...

- Rêve !

- C'en est un que je m'apprête à réaliser…

Il n'a besoin que d'une main pour lui maintenir fermement et douloureusement les poignets au-dessus de la tête, tandis qu'il se sert de l'autre pour déboucler leurs ceintures, avant de le retourner sur le ventre et de lui glisser d'un geste vif son jean et son boxer jusqu'aux genoux.

- Ta peau est si douce et tu sens tellement bon… murmure Benjiro avant de lui embrasser la nuque. Ton regard, tes cheveux… Ton corps me rend dingue, Duo… Je ne veux pas m'en passer…

Alors qu'il lui caresse son intimité, Duo se débat de toutes ses forces, mais même les mouvements de ses jambes, entravées par ses vêtements, n'atteignent pas Benjiro, savamment positionné et pressé contre lui.

- Mhmmm ! Oui, bouge encore...

- NON ! NON ! ! HEEROOOOOO ! ! ! s'époumone Duo à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

Benjiro se marre et continue, comme il peut, vu comment Duo gesticule, de le caresser.

- J'aurais bien aimé te préparer, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Duo-kun...

- BASTARD ! HEERO ! ! HEEROOOOOOOOO ! ! ! Aaaaaah ! crie Duo de douleur.

Benjiro vient resserrer sa prise au niveau de ses poignets et si Duo n'avait pas hurlé, ils auraient pu entendre le léger craquement de ses os.

- La ferme !

Benjiro n'a pas le temps de baisser son propre boxer, qu'une main l'attrape par le col de sa chemise et l'envoie s'écraser lourdement et douloureusement contre la porte de la chambre, qui se brise sous la violence de l'impact.

Il ne peut se relever immédiatement, sonné par sa chute et la puissance avec laquelle il a été projeté contre la porte. Il gît donc sur le sol, un sillon de sang coulant de sa bouche.

Heero, parce qu'il s'agit bien de lui, s'approche d'un pas, la mâchoire et les poings crispés.

- Teme(7) !

Le visage de Benjiro se fend d'un sourire torve.

- Je l'ai goûté avant toi.

- Omae o korosu, lui promet Heero d'une voix grave.

Duo, qui, aussitôt débarrassé du « tas de muscles », s'est relevé puis rhabillé, est parcouru d'un mauvais frisson à l'entente de cette phrase.

- Heero, non !

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'atteindre Heero, que celui-ci se jette déjà sur Benjiro.

Le relevant par le col, il lui décoche une pluie de puissantes droites et de gauches directement dans les mâchoires, avant de viser son abdomen et de l'envoyer s'écraser sur les cartons du salon.

- C'est tout... ce… ce que tu sais faire ? le provoque Benjiro, un œil poché, le visage tuméfié, la bouche en sang et la respiration chaotique.

Les coups portés par Heero sont aussi puissants qu'extrêmement précis. Si Benjiro est encore en vie, c'est parce qu'Heero en a décidé ainsi.

Heero ne répond pas, son regard noir fixé sur l'ennemi : sa cible.

- Shut up, bastard ! intervient Duo.

Alors que Duo s'interpose physiquement entre eux deux, Benjiro en profite pour se relever dans un effort considérable, le dernier sans doute, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, titubant et trébuchant dans le couloir et dans les escaliers.

- 'ro, laisse-le partir. Je vais appeler la base et… Non ! Heero !

Heero ne l'a pas « laissé partir ». Il a simplement évalué sa sortie de l'immeuble à cinq secondes et trente dixièmes.

À peine Benjiro arrive à l'entrée de la petite grille, qu'Heero saute du balcon du deuxième étage et atterrit derrière lui.

Duo saute à sa poursuite, mais arrive une seconde trop tard : Heero attrape Benjiro comme un vulgaire paquet un peu trop lourd, avant de lui donner son énième baptême de l'air.

Désorienté par tant de force physique, sonné et aveuglé par son sang, Benjiro s'écrase sur le bitume dans un craquement d'os sinistre avant de rouler sur lui-même, salement amoché et de tomber, inconscient.

- Heero, arrête ! crie Duo derrière eux.

Il saisit sa chance, Heero fait une halte sur le trottoir.

Il prend son élan avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules d'Heero, non sans grimacer à cause de la vive douleur au niveau de ses poignets, et s'envole littéralement dans les airs au-dessus de lui ; les cours de Trowa lui auront finalement servis à quelque chose d'autre qu'à le distraire.

Heero a le temps de basculer sa tête en arrière et de croiser le regard de son amant, avant que celui-ci n'atterrisse devant lui.

- Ne l'tue pas, lui demande Duo d'une voix ferme, son regard fixé au sien.

L'un des Preventers arrive auprès d'eux et se poste immédiatement entre eux et Benjiro.

- Yuy, arrête ! Il a eu son compte, lui dit Senji, inquiet.

Encore un coup, un seul et Benjiro meurt.

Si Heero ne parvient pas à stopper sa colère et même si Duo est en mesure de le ralentir, personne ne pourra l'empêcher d'atteindre son but.

Pendant ce temps, Stéphane et Shayne, qui l'a rejoint après avoir fait monter Timothy dans sa voiture, ramassent Benjiro avec précaution avant de l'allonger à l'arrière de sa voiture.

- Tu as oublié ? lui dit Duo. C'est moi, ta mission. Je suis ton objectif !

Leurs collègues ne peuvent rien tenter contre Heero, si ce n'est de faire barrage avec leurs corps entre eux et la voiture.

Heero ne desserre pas ses poings, ni ne décrispe sa mâchoire.

- Please…

Enfin, Heero relâche un peu ses muscles avant d'emprisonner Duo dans ses bras, un peu durement, et de nicher son visage dans son cou, afin de respirer son odeur et de se concentrer uniquement sur son compagnon.

Duo l'enserre tendrement et lui dépose un doux baiser dans le cou, mais Heero se raidit à nouveau et rompt leur étreinte.

Sans dire un mot, Heero lui ôte son tee-shirt ; c'est à peine s'il ne lui déchire pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande Senji, interloqué, tandis que son regard se ballade sur le dos dénudé de Duo et sur sa natte aux trois quart défaite.

- _Son_ odeur, explique Heero avant de reprendre son amant dans ses bras.

Duo l'a su au moment où il le lui a enlevé. Son vêtement est imprégné de l'odeur de Benjiro.

- 'love you, my love, tente de le calmer Duo.

- Ecoutez, intervient à nouveau leur collègue, soulagé qu'Heero se soit ressaisit. Duo pourra témoigner, mais Timy nous a raconté que la concierge l'a retrouvé gisant sur le sol dans l'entrée de l'immeuble de Benjiro. Elle a tout de suite deviné qui était l'auteur de ses coups ; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un de ses amants ressortait amoché. Timy va porter plainte et avec tous nos témoignages, Benjiro sera condamné.

Heero ferme les yeux, mais son étreinte est encore un peu trop ferme.

- Chéri… Mon amour, tu me fais un peu mal, grimace Duo. J'ai du mal à respirer.

- Gomen.

Alors que Duo lui caresse la joue, Heero lui saisit ses poignets fragilisés avec la plus grande précaution, avant de les lui embrasser.

Ce n'est pas qu'ils ignorent la présence de Senji, mais présentement, seul Duo peut comprendre et deviner le soldat Yuy.

- 'ro, regarde-moi.

Heero rouvre les yeux.

- Emmenez Benjiro et ce Timy à la base, tout de suite, ordonne soudain Duo.

- Ça va aller ? s'enquit Senji, inquiet du caractère urgent de sa requête.

- Si vous partez maintenant, oui. Confiez-vous aux Colonels Chang et Russel. Nous viendrons plus tard.

- Entendu.

Sans attendre, « les Trois S » partent à deux voitures. L'une, emmenant Benjiro à l'hôpital militaire et l'autre, conduisant Timothy à son responsable d'équipe.

Heero suit leur départ des yeux, ses mains crispées sur la taille de Duo. Ce dernier les lui caresse, avant de les glisser le long de ses bras jusqu'à son visage, qu'il finit par prendre en coupe entre ses propres mains.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses et je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Ils savent tous deux qu'Heero peut encore les rattraper et finir le travail.

- Ne me laisse pas, murmure-t-il contre son oreille. Tu me l'as promis.

Heero frissonne violemment.

- Gomen. Il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir te toucher à nouveau.

- Hush, my love, hush...

- Gomen.

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, au contraire, tu es arrivé à temps… Remontons, tu veux ?

- Hn.

Arrivés au salon et assuré que son « vengeur démasqué » ne tentera plus de faire justice lui-même, Duo lui lâche la main et soupire.

- J'ai besoin de prendre une douche.

- Je viens avec toi.

Duo va pour protester mais le regard qu'Heero pose sur lui l'en dissuade.

Il n'a pas dans l'idée de prendre une pause câline, loin de là !

Il veut juste s'assurer que Duo va bien…

Ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas.

Alors qu'il s'est déjà lavé deux fois en refusant qu'Heero l'aide, Duo continue de vider le flacon de gel douche.

- _Tenshi_, arrête, s'inquiète Heero.

- C'est qu'un gros porc et je me sens sale ! Pas seulement à cause d'aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas traumatisé à ce point, mais j'ai couché avec lui, 'ro ! À cinq reprises ! Je me dégoûte.

Heero fronce les sourcils puis lui relève le visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser.

- Non ! il m'a... faut que je me lave, avant...

- Iee, tu t'es assez savonné et tu forces bien trop sur tes poignets.

D'autorité et sans plus attendre, Heero l'embrasse avec douceur. Chastement d'abord, langoureusement ensuite, puis profondément. Tout en effaçant les « traces » de Benjiro sur ses lèvres et dans sa bouche, Heero l'enlace et lui caresse le dos.

- 'ro... efface-le... efface-le !

Duo, qui se sent comme purifié par ses caresses, guide ses mains vers son torse, son ventre, et plus bas.

Ainsi, Heero découvre là où Benjiro l'a touché, là où il a insisté.

Malgré le fait que sa mâchoire se crispe plus d'une fois, Heero est très doux et ses gestes sont lents. Il prend le temps de parcourir son corps du bout des doigts comme le ferait un non-voyant, jusqu'à ce que Duo se sente mieux, apaisé.

Heero glisse ensuite ses mains jusque sous ses fesses, puis, d'une impulsion à laquelle Duo participe, Heero le fait sauter dans ses bras avant de caler doucement son dos contre le mur carrelé de la douche et de l'embrasser profondément, un long moment.

- Depuis qu'il vous a croisé à la base, Trowa et toi, il n'a eu de cesse de ruminer son dessein, lui dit Heero en le caressant et en lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il attendait juste le bon moment pour te tomber dessus.

- Faut croire, lui répond simplement Duo, occupé à entortiller ses petites mèches brunes échouées sur sa nuque.

- Je m'en veux. Je n'ai pas su être là...

- Tu n'y es pour rien et tu étais là ! le coupe Duo. Ça serait plutôt de ma faute.

- Certainement pas ! sévit Heero.

- Okay ! Okay… Tu sais, repend-il, je pense qu'il aurait tenté quelque chose avant, si je n'avais pas séjourné au manoir pendant deux mois et si Trowa ne m'avait pas rendu la vie impossible, tente-t-il de plaisanter, sans résultat.

- Hn.

- Je ne comprends pas, il a pris un risque inconsidéré quand on sait que « double-canon-laser » est mon mec.

Encore un surnom « made in Duo », à la différence près que celui-ci est repris par un bon nombre de soldats à la base, tous niveaux d'accréditation confondus.

En se gardant bien de l'employer devant « Heero Yuy », bien entendu.

- Hn.

- Pauvre Timy…

- Hn.

- J'espère que Benjiro sera jugé pour ses crimes…

- Il le sera. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Duo n'a pas besoin de lunettes pour lire les petites lignes de cette menace à peine voilée.

Il sait que Benjiro sera jugé par le tribunal militaire des Preventers ; heureusement pour lui, s'il tient à la vie.

- Je voudrais qu'on oublie, 'ro. Ça t'est possible ?

- Uniquement s'il est condamné pour viol, tentative de viol avec préméditation, coups et blessures.

- Une barbe à papa avec ça... ? Okay ! C'est bon, me regarde pas comme ça !

- Mais je veux bien le mettre de côté, accepte Heero, après réflexion.

- Merci, sourit Duo contre son cou.

Il n'en demande pas plus. Benjiro est déjà en cellule médicalisée, à l'heure qu'il est.

- On ira voir Sally pour tes poignets.

- Oh, non ! Mais quel rabat-joie ! le titille Duo. Un sourire, je t'ai arraché un petit sourire en coin ! I'm the best !

- Baka, murmure Heero avant de nicher son visage dans son cou. Mon baka…

•

_**Une heure plus tard…**_

•

Heero descend le reste des cartons rapidement ; Duo ayant le malheur de grimacer chaque fois qu'il soulève un objet de plus de cinq-cents grammes.

Les derniers évènements sont bien vite relégués aux archives et plus aucun nuage, qu'il soit gris ou noir, ne viennent perturber leur nouveau départ.

Leurs meubles neufs étant déjà livrés et disposés par une entreprise de service à la personne, Heero et Duo n'ont plus qu'à investir leur maison avec des objets personnels.

Ce qui, pour Duo, se traduit par laisser traîner un peu tout et n'importe quoi, ici et là, sans être non plus désordonné. Et contrairement aux idées reçues, Heero adore ça. Pour lui, cela signifie que son ange est là, à ses côtés, bien vivant.

_**Fin**_

_**ღ**_

* * *

**Note :**

(1) BEAT IT, BASTARD ! : Casse-toi, connard !

(2) Yamero : arrête.

(3) Arigato gozaimasu : merci beaucoup (respectueusement).

(4) « Honto ni » signifie « Vraiment. » en réponse à la question « Honto ? : Vraiment ? »

(5) Demo : mais

(6) Tasukete ! : au secours ! à l'aide !

(7) Teme ! : enfoiré !

_Ceux que je n'ai pas numérotés :_

Gomen : pardon

Tenshi : ange. Comprenez « mon ange » dans le contexte.

Baka : idiot.

•

•

Je réponds ici à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas de lien sur le site ou qui ne m'ont pas donné d'e-mail.

•

**Altaya :** Un grand merci de la part de la « sadique » XD

Ah… « L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des animaux », « Cible verrouillée », « Chasse gardée » et tous les autres, c'est une grande histoire d'Âmour ^v^

•

**JTFLAM :**

**Q :** [duo ne ment pas vraiment il suit toujours son adage : "Je cours, je me cache mais je ne mens jamais"]

**R :** ça sent le fan à plein nez ! lol ! J'ai pensé la même chose, seulement, je me suis basée sur le fait, que de cacher la vérité, ne pas dialoguer, s'exprimer clairement, c'est comme se mentir à soi-même en premier lieu, puis à ceux que l'on aime, ensuite… c'est subjectif, je comprends parfaitement qu'un fan de Duo ne veuille pas y adhérer ^^

**Q :** [heero : pourquoi continue-t-il des missions suicides ? Il ne peut pas vivre sans ça ? !]

**R :** comme tu le dis plus haut, Heero a mis un certain temps avant de conscientiser pleinement la détresse profonde de Duo ; l'urgence de son état émotionnel. Il estimait avoir quelques semaines pour modifier son niveau d'accréditation au sein de l'organisation. C'est tellement normal pour Heero de risquer sa vie à chaque instant…

Il a eu du mal à comprendre que le Shinigami ne voulait pas le Perfect soldier, mais que Duo voulait Heero, vivre loin des conflits isolés. Dans le chapitre trois, Heero a décidé d'arrêter, mais le bipeur a reporté son rendez-vous avec Russel. Ce n'est pas qu'il veuille continuer, c'est qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de prévenir. Heero ne veut pas vivre sans Duo.

**Q :** [duo a l'ouïe fine dans n'inporte quelle situation donc pourquoi il n'"entend" pas trowa et heero puis quatre et trowa quand il se trouve dans le salon vert]

**R :** parce qu'à chaque fois, il est soit focalisé sur ce que dit Quatre, soit sur son Heero. Il se laisse envahir par ses émotions et occulte absolument tout le reste… ce n'est pas le Perfect soldier XD

Je t'assure qu'un mail privé serait du plus bel effet ! ^^

•

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, vos mails, vos ajouts, et à toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent en secret XD

C'est très intéressant de lire vos analyses et les points de l'histoire que vous relevez ou « contestez », parce que je ne les ai pas forcément vu ou ressenti ainsi. C'est très enrichissant et cela me donne des idées…

**Kisu et à l'épilogue…**

**Yuy ****ღ**


	5. Epilogue

**Me laisse pas**

_**-Epilogue-**_

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

**Bêta de lumière :** Lysanea

**Petite note de la bêta qui se cache derrière le fauteuil :** je m'excuse auprès de tes lecteurs de l'attente qu'ils ont dû subir par ma faute, vu le temps que j'ai parfois mis à te corriger. Et je te félicite avec fierté pour cet épilogue qui termine avec brio et maestra une fic qui l'était tout autant, une conclusion en harmonie avec chacun de tes chapitres, tout en douceur et en cohérence. Je salue l'artiste et espère que nous non plus, tu ne **nous laisseras pas** ^^. Et comme je **sais** que ce sera pas le cas... à très bientôt !"

**Petite réponse de l'auteur qui tire sa bêta de derrière le fauteuil : **Si je ne m'étais pas retenue, je t'aurais remercié à chaque chapitre, mais j'ai eu peur de faire peur XD

Le cœur, l'amour, l'espoir au cœur de la fatalité, du destin… Nos retrouvailles se sont déguisées en une rencontre incroyable et salutaire. « FFNET : site de rencontres, lol ! »

J'aime tout de nous et de cette fabuleuse transposition de lumière qui n'a jamais perdue de sa neutralité, de son intégrité d'être. Je te remercie pour ta patience, ton implication et ta grande, très grande disponibilité. Et pardon pour toutes mes fautes . Si vous saviez ^^'

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Ziva Waliti, Jack Russel, Hitomi Itô, Benjiro, Romuald, le majordome de Quatre, Yuki, Timothy Fujito, Shayne, Stéphane et Senji.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2, (3x4)

_**Personnages**_ : Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell.

**Note à mes lecteurs : **Merci à vous tous également. Du fond du cœur. Votre soutien, de part votre présence-statistique, vos reviews, vos ajouts et vos mails est indispensable.

N'ignorez rien de votre influence ni de votre importance d'être simplement et pour beaucoup, difficilement là, présent sur terre.

Lire, écrire et poster sont des activités créatives salutaires. Je n'ai pas peur de mes mots ; je parle par expérience.

J'espère « pondre » d'autres OS, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et beaucoup de courage. Parce que l'adversité est inévitable, que l'on décide de la fuir ou de l'affronter.

Merci à vous.

_**Rars en fin de chapitre**_

•

**Lime… un brin lemon ^^**

•

À Ly-chan et à tous les lecteurs.

Bon et agréable moment à toutes et à tous !

* * *

•

_**Deux ans plus tard...**_

•

Côté travail, l'association « Profit »(1) de Trowa et de Duo bat son plein !

Ils sont très heureux, mais aussi très surpris de la constance de ce succès. Le bouche-à-oreille fonctionne à merveille et la délinquance de leur région a considérablement diminuée.

À présent, les jeunes des quartiers voisins commencent à affluer…

Enhardi par l'engouement suscité et plein d'espoir quant au devenir de l'humanité, Quatre est sur le point d'acquérir d'autres entrepôts de ce type. Ainsi, son fiancé et son futur témoin pourront embaucher d'autres éducateurs et des animateurs pour en assurer le bon fonctionnement.

Si Heero a fait une pause dans l'univers militaire, elle n'a pas duré plus de six mois. Très vite, Wufeï l'a appelé pour discuter d'une éventuelle prise de poste.

Après en avoir longuement parlé avec Duo, Heero a accepté d'endosser ses nouvelles fonctions au sein des Preventers. À savoir : Maître instructeur, niveaux quatre et cinq.

Wufeï n'ayant plus le temps de recruter et de former la totalité des futures élites, c'est tout naturellement qu'il s'est tourné vers Heero, afin qu'il puisse prendre le relais et assurer, ainsi, un haut niveau de performance.

Dès le début, Heero s'est fait son propre planning et personne ne s'y est opposé ; ils ne tiennent pas à perdre un aussi bon élément.

Les recrues présentent déjà d'excellents résultats et rares sont les missions qui dérapent.

D'un autre côté, certains colonels émettent quelques réserves. Selon eux, Heero impose des épreuves trop difficiles pour sélectionner les rares candidats qui peuvent prétendre à accéder à son entraînement intensif quasi continu.

Le Colonel Chang n'est pas de cet avis et le Colonel Yuy non plus.

Pour ce qui est de sa vie privée, Heero part et rentre en même temps que Duo. Aucun des deux n'a l'impression d'attendre le retour de l'autre, tant ils mettent un point d'honneur à ne pas sacrifier leur vie de couple, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, au profit de leur vie professionnelle, pourtant très prenante.

L'exemple de Quatre et Trowa oblige...

Duo est très fier d'Heero. Il plaint juste ses élèves et se demande combien ont essayé ou essayent encore de le soudoyer en lui faisant du charme.

Heero aussi est très fier de son compagnon et ne manque jamais de le lui dire.

Dans deux mois, Quatre et Trowa se marient.

Leurs meilleurs amis s'occupent de leur voyage de noce, tandis que la famille de Quatre se charge du reste.

Wufeï et Sally sont déjà mariés et attendent un heureux événement.

•

_**Vendredi soir,**_

_**Dans la chambre d'Heero et Duo...**_

•

Duo repose sagement contre Heero et lui caresse le torse, insistant parfois sur ses tétons, rien que pour le titiller.

Heero lui caresse distraitement la nuque, souriant en coin chaque fois que son amant veut lui faire perdre le contrôle.

- Dis, 'ro ?

- Hn ?

- J'aimerai te parler d'un truc…

Si Duo semble peser le pour et le contre sur le sujet qu'il souhaite aborder, il n'hésite pas une seconde à glisser ses doigts sur le bas-ventre d'Heero, avant de remonter lentement sa jambe sur la sienne, en une caresse électrisante.

- Je t'écoute, _tenshi_.

Tout en résistant à la tentation de lui refaire l'amour séance tenante, Heero ne peut s'empêcher de lui caresser la cuisse, si délicieusement offerte, jusqu'aux fesses, ni de glisser son autre main dans son dos pour aller chatouiller ses reins.

Les effets sont immédiat : Duo se mord la lèvre et ondule de désir contre lui.

- Je te vois venir, Duo. Tu commences une discussion et ensuite, tu fais tout pour me faire céder pour ne pas avoir à la terminer.

- J'ai encore envie de toi, tout de suite...

- Je tiendrai bon, assure Heero.

Duo grimpe sur lui et commence à frotter son désir contre le sien.

- Tu appartiens au sexe faible… my love, murmure-t-il contre les lèvres d'Heero.

Ce dernier inverse soudain leur position et se presse contre lui. Alors qu'il souhaitait le faire parler, il se retrouve à l'embrasser profondément, cueillant ses gémissements, de plus en plus fort à cause de ses coups de reins, même s'il ne le prend pas encore.

- Ima(2) ! Ima ! le supplie Duo dès que sa bouche n'est plus « assiégée » par la langue gourmande et parfaite d'Heero.

- Ima.

Heero reprend possession de ses lèvres, de son corps, de son âme.

•

_**Un long moment plus tard...**_

•

- Malgré tes efforts acharnés, je n'ai pas oublié que tu voulais me parler d'un « truc », reprend Heero, allongé sur le dos, Duo sur lui.

- Ah, ça ! C'était pas très important, finalement.

- Hn.

Heero le retourne sur le futon.

Avec naturel, Duo écarte lentement et sensuellement les jambes avant de les couler le long de celles d'Heero. Celui-ci se cale toujours confortablement contre Duo avant de caresser ses cuisses, ses hanches ou encore ses flancs.

- Je t'écoute, _tenshi_.

Duo prend le temps de se noyer dans son regard bleu cobalt, avant de tergiverser.

- Je me demandais seulement… si tu envisageais un jour d'avoir un chien, un chat ou un poisson rouge...

- Duo, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Eh bien, je t'aime et je ne me vois pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

- Moi, non plus. Où veux-tu en ve..., commence-t-il avant de s'interrompre, tout sourire.

Duo se mordille la lèvre inférieure et triture une des mèches brunes de son amant.

- Baka ! rit doucement Heero.

- Hey !

Heero l'embrasse rapidement, souriant encore.

- Il n'y a que toi pour mettre à l'eau tous mes projets !

- Quoi ? ! Non, mais c'est la meilleure !

- Parfaitement.

- Qui a été à deux doigts d'exploser la porte du bureau de Quat', persuadé d'avoir reçu un message de détresse codé, hum ? Toi ! Espèce de maniaque !

- L'appel venait de ton ancien bipeur, se justifie Heero.

- De mon « ancien » bipeur ! Pfff ! De toute façon, t'es un cas désespéré !

- Dans ce cas, je doute que tu veuilles bien m'épouser ?

- Quoi ? ! s'étrangle Duo.

Heero se décale légèrement avant de tendre le bras vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit et de s'emparer d'une petite boîte en velours sombre.

À la vue de cet objet, qu'il suit du regard, Duo sent son cœur s'emballer.

- 'ro ?

Heero pose l'écrin sur le torse de Duo, puis entreprend de lui relever son visage vers le sien, afin que leurs regards puissent de nouveau se sceller l'un à l'autre.

- Duo Maxwell, « briseur-de-couilles à ses heures », veux-tu devenir mon époux et continuer de faire de moi un homme heureux et comblé ?

- Tu… tu savais que j'allais te parler de ce « truc-là » ? !

- À la seconde où Quatre a arboré son alliance, j'ai su que tu allais tourner autour du pot, en effet.

Alors que Duo se mord la lèvre, les yeux brillants d'émotion, Heero ouvre l'écrin, libérant l'anneau d'or à la vue de son...

- Oui, oui ! Mille fois, oui !

… fiancé.

Heero sourit de bonheur avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, un long moment.

Redécouvrant tous deux les bienfaits notables de l'oxygène, Heero en profite pour passer l'anneau au doigt de son futur époux.

- Aïshiteru, lui murmure Heero avant d'embrasser sa bague de fiançailles, puis sa main.

- T'as eu peur que je dise, non, hein ? le taquine Duo.

- Un peu, admet Heero en passant et repassant ses doigts sur la fine et longue cicatrice que porte Duo sur sa cuisse gauche ; stigmate de ce profond coup de poignard et témoin de leur première union.

- J'suis sûr que t'étais terrorisé !

- Non.

- Ooooh, si, mon pote !

- Absolument pas.

- Je vois le tableau d'ici : Kami sama, que vais-je faire sans mon Duo ? Mwahahaha ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! crie Duo de plaisir en basculant sa tête vers l'arrière.

- Tu te sens mieux, _tenshi _? lui demande Heero en déposant de doux baisers sur son cou offert, alors qu'il vient de le pénétrer d'une seule poussée sans crier gare. J'ai eu peur un instant que tu ne perdes la raison, j'ai cru bien faire, hn ?

Duo halète fortement, ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir, ancrées à celles d'Heero.

- Je suis… aux anges... mhmmmm…

- Iee, tu es à moi, rectifie Heero avant de commencer ses profonds et puissants vas-et-viens.

Dans un long, audible et profond râle de plaisir, Duo se cambre violemment et bascule sa tête sur l'oreiller, tandis qu'Heero le fait sien ; définitivement sien.

Ils ne dormiront pas de la nuit et il faudra bien toute la ténacité de l'aube pour les décider à s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés mais heureux.

_**Fin**_

_**ღ**_

* * *

**Note :**

(1) Le terme anglais « Profit » signifie « profit, bénéfice » en français, comme un pied-de-nez au monde capitaliste.

(2) Ima : maintenant

•

•

Je réponds ici à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas de lien sur le site ou qui ne m'ont pas donné d'e-mail.

•

**JTFLAM :** Ta review m'a éclaté ! Il n'y avait pas de questions XD Merci à toi de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout des chapitres ;)

•

**Alysoa :** Merci pour tes mails de dingue et tes encouragements ^v^

•

**Altaya :** Merci à toi !

**Q :** [J'adore les deux lapins blond et brun, mais cette absence d'Heero a aussi du êtres TRES dure pour eux aussi non ?]

**R :** Oui et non. Si j'ai bien compris le sens de ta question, à savoir qu'Heero a manqué à Quatre et Trowa, et bien, disons qu'ils sont moins traumatisés que Duo dans le cas présent ; Trowa fait moins de missions que lui et Quatre s'est retiré du monde militaire.

Après, bien sûr qu'Heero leur a manqué, mais Trowa n'avait aucun doute quant à son retour et Quatre était confiant. Même si ce dernier n'excluait pas le risque qu'Heero ne revienne pas, il sait qu'Heero est déterminé à « vivre » pour Duo et non plus, pour ses missions. Ça change tout ! Ils se sont bien plus inquiétés pour Duo.

**Q :** [je trouve que 'ro aurait pu être encore plus méchant. S'approcher de Duo,  
c'est vivre dangereusement ! Quoique, oserais tu ?]

**R :** Être plus méchante, violente avec celui qui ose toucher Duo de la sorte ?

Mhmm… J'ai bien songé à ce qu'Heero l'écrabouille un peu plus (Benjiro n'est déjà pas dans un bel état), mais je voulais qu'Heero se maîtrise, comme d'habitude, mais qu'il se maîtrise dans un moment où il semble ne plus répondre de ses actes ; pété un câble, quoi ! Parce que c'est sa nature de se contrôler, mais aussi et surtout pour Duo. Si Heero l'avait tué, ils auraient été séparés pour raison judiciaire ; c'est pour cela qu'il n'a fait que le réduire en bouilli ^^

•

Merci à tous les lecteurs de passages. Sachez que le plaisir est partagé et c'est bien là, l'un des intérêts d'écrire et de poster ^^

_**Kisu**_

_**Yuy**_

_**ღ**_


End file.
